Naruto:The Son of Yami
by Pokemon406
Summary: Naruto was kicked out the orphanage at age five.He was chased a mob and was saved someone,who would change not only Naruto's life,but the life of his world as well. Couldn't think of a good summary. Story will be featuring a lot of my oc's. Dark Naruto.
1. Chapter 1:Yami

**Pokemon406: I'm here back with new story and it's a Naruto one**

 **Corey: Yay its a story about everyone's favorite orange ninja**

 **Pokemon406: Yup and also its going to have some of my ocs in it**

 **Corey: Oh who's going to be in it**

 **Pokemon406: You'll just have to wait and see**

 **Corey: Aw**

 **Pokemon406: Now this Naruto story might be one where he destroys konoha or maybe not. It depends on later on**

 **Pokemon406: It also might have Sasuke and Sakura bashing, and maybe a little Kakashi and Jiraiya bashing. Kakashi not that much of because he lost his he killed himself and the other went psycho by Madara, also he had his father figure die by Kyuubi. Jiraiya..he'll just get hit in the balls a lot.**

 **Pokemon406: Now here's the disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own. If I did then Naruto would have been raised outside of the village and treated right and became stronger then he was in part one. Sasuke would have been less of a dick heh, and Sakura would have served her purpose as a human shield.**

 **Pokemon406: Now without a further a do**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Start!**

In the village hidden in the Leaves. A boy that looked about eight. The boy had blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and whisker marks on his face. He wore a white shirt with a orange swirl and blue pants. This boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki, the third jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

On the night of October 10th. The leaf was attacked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune, one of the nine tailed beast. The Fourth Hokage fought the Kyuubi and sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into Naruto Uzumaki, his own son. Later the next day. The reinstated Third Hokage announced Naruto Uzumaki was the container of the Kyuubi to the village.

The villagers called for his death without a second thought. The Third Hokage wouldn't allow this and made a law for Naruto's 'safety'. The law stated that no one of the younger generation should know of naruto's status as a jinchuuriki, including Naruto himself, and anyone who talks about the law will be killed without of a trial.

But that did nothing to help Naruto as the adults told their kids to stay away from Naruto. The adults called him many names like demon, demon brat, kyuubi brat, etc. Anyone who attempted to adopt Naruto was stopped by the civilian council and the Hokage, because of that Naruto grew up with no friends or family.

Where is he you ask. Right now Naruto was currently in a abandoned building, looking to be waiting for someone.

"Where is he? I hope he alright."Naruto thought as he sat by one of the crates in the room. After a bit he decided to try and find him again, but stopped when he heard the sound of a door opening.

Naruto thinking it could be someone checking the place, hid behind a crate nearby not wanting to be seen by whoever it was. He heard footsteps till they stopped near him. A minute later he heard an the familiar sound He moved from behind the crate looked at the source.

The source of the sound turned out to be a black fox with a crimson red travel bag. The fox was a little taller than his height. It had red rings on its legs, tail, ears, and forehead, and it had red eyes with black pupils.

"Oh Blackie it's you!"Naruto said happily, before he went up and hugged the red ringed black fox, who growled when he called him Blackie, but returned the hug. Naruto sat beside the fox then asked.

"So Blackie did you bring me some things and also what took you so long."Naruto asked.

"Of course son and it's not important."The red ringed black fox now named 'Blackie' said then opened his bag and started taking food and other things out.

When he was finished taking out the food. Naruto began to eat it quickly, like he hadn't eaten anything in awhile which was true.

You might be wondering who is this red ringed black fox.

 **Flashback: 5 year old Naruto**

Well you see when Naruto was five. He was kicked out of the Orphanage and out on the street, soon after he was chased by a mob. The mob chased him into a corner and started to torture him beating with rocks, sticks, knives, kunai, etc, and they also burned him.

A shinobi with red eyes and 3 tomes stepped out of the mob and stopped a few feet from him then said.

"Prepare to die demon."He said then did some hand signs for a katon jutsu, but suddenly he started coughing up blood and fell to the ground dead. The villagers looked confused and horrified that the guy died somehow for no reason, and tried to run away before they died somehow too. They didn't get far when they burst into black flames.

Naruto looked frightened thinking he was next to die,but instead he heard footsteps. He tried to lift his head to see who it was and saw a black figure, but he couldn't make it out due to the pain. He soon passed out from the pain and woke up in a building with crates.

He looked at himself and saw that he was bandaged up.

"Who saved me?"He thought then heard a yip beside him. He looked and saw a red ringed black fox with a crimson red travel bag.

"Are you the one that saved me?"The blonde haired boy asked.

"Bre."It said then started to lick Naruto's cheek. Naruto laughed cause the licks tickled but then his stomach growled showing he was hungry.

The boy put a hand to his stomach and said."That old hag never fed me properly."Naruto grumbled then heard rummaging and looked at the fox, as it started taking food out of the bag that shouldn't fit in there.

The food turned out to be fruits, vegetables, meat, etc. When it finished taking the things out of the bag. it rolled the food over to him then yipped at him. Naruto looked at the fox confused.

"You want me to eat this stuff"He said gesturing to the food as the fox nodded"but aren't you hungry."The fox shook it's head no then yipped again telling him to looked at the food for a bit then started eat till he got full.

Naruto sighed happily."Ah that hit the spot"He got up and hugged the fox who sat by a crate near him."Thanks was better than what was the old hag always gave me."The fox growled at that.

"Hey do you have name or do I have to give you one."He asked him wanting to know his name.

The black fox got up and went over to the bag. It pulled out a notepad and pencil then wrote four letters. It showed him the four letters and Naruto said them a loud.

"So your name is Moon"He said as the fox nodded."Hehe I wanted to name you Blackie."Naruto said with a smile as Moon growled showing he hated that name."Well my name's Naruto Uzumaki."

Sometime later Naruto fell asleep using Moon as a pillow. But when Naruto woke up though Moon was gone. Naruto was sad that his only friend left and was about to leave when noticed a letter near a crate. He picked it up and read what it said.

Dear Naruto,

Know that whenever you need food, someone to talk, learn from, or need a shoulder to cry on. I will always be here waiting for you.

P.S: Also don't trust the old man hokage, he will lie to you and let the future attacks happen with the villagers getting off with a slap on the wrist.

Love Moon the red ringed fox

 **Flashback end**

After he met Moon that day. He would always come back to the abandoned building to meet up with him. He played with Moon, he told him about the times he pulled off his pranks, and he slept there with Moon even though the hokage gave him a apartment. He learned some things from Moon, like how to read and other things. He also taught Naruto how to unlock his chakra and taught him the Shadow Clone Jutsu which took an hour for him to learn.

Also he found out Moon was right about the villagers getting off with a slap on the wrist. He saw the very people attack him in mobs were back on the street the next day like nothing happened.

He also noticed the anbu do a poor job of watching him. One anbu even tried to use him for practice using a jutsu that made blue lightning cover his fist. He would of got hit by it, if it weren't Moon saving him.

Back to the was eating the food Moon brought and thought about the times he spent with Moon.

 **Flashback**

A five year old Naruto was setting up his prank for Moon. He put a bucket of pink hair dye on top of the door then walked over and sat on one of the crates.

" _Hehe I can't wait for Blackie to come and the pink hair dye to fall on him."_ Naruto thought with smile knowing his plan was going to be hilarious.

Outside a certain red ringed black fox was walking to the abandoned building for his usual hangout with his son-er friend.

He stopped outside the door."I know there is a prank waiting for me when I open the door but I'll humor him and let it happen."Moon thought then opened the door and the bucket fell and spilled pink hair dye all over his black fur.

He looked at his fur and gaped, as his once black fur now looked pink as a heard laughter and looked at the direction of the laughter. He saw Naruto laughing his ass off at him.

"Hahaha I got Blackie."Naruto said as he laughed for a few minutes till he heard very intimidating growl come from Moon. Moon looked like he was about to pounce and maul like prey. So he ran with Moon on his tail. The chase happened for a few minutes till he got turned to Moon and put his arms in front of his face in a protecting way.

"Not the face!"He said before Moon walked over to him and stopped in front of prepared for biting but what didn't prepare for was hearing what sounded like laughter come from Moon.

Naruto put down his arms and saw Moon laughing. He stared at him till Moon calmed down and he asked.

"So you aren't gonna attack me."Naruto asked the black fox who calmed down and opened his bag and took out his paper and pencil wrote on something on the paper.

"Did you really think I would attack over some hair dye."Were what the words said.

"Then what was with the whole threatening growl then chasing me!"Naruto exclaimed as Moon wrote more words on the paper.

"Oh, that was my prank to you for the pink hair dye."Moon wrote.

"Isn't that bit extreme prank?"Naruto asked thinking the prank was a bit extreme. Moon wrote some more words on the paper and Naruto read them then sweated nervous at what he read.

"Oh, would you have preferred that I knocked you out while you were laughing then tied you up and left you at the female side of the hotsprings with the kunoichi."Was what Moon wrote as Naruto shook his head furiously.

 **Flashback end**

 **Flashback**

In the room, six year old Naruto was laying on the floor shivering, because a winter storm had hit the village.

Naruto shivered some more then felt a blanket be put over him and his head lifted up then placed down on a pillow.

The one who gave him the blanket and pillow was was Moon. Moon about to walk away,but then Naruto grabbed and used him like a teddy bear.

Moon looked at Naruto in disbelief."How hell did he grab me?! I'm taller than his height so shouldn't be able to lift me!"Moon thought then relaxed and soon fell asleep along with the boy.

 **Flashback end**

 **Flashback**

One night Moon and a seven year old Naruto snuck into the ramen restaurant, because he sometimes ate there for free and each time he got stomach pains. The stomach pains came from when he ate from the Naruto Special. So finally out of curiosity, he and Moon snuck into the restaurant at night to look for the Naruto special. When they found it noticed that it had ingredients that weren't meant to be in ramen or to be eaten at all unless you wanted to kill someone with them.

Naruto was devastated that the cooks, Ayame and her father Techi, would try to poison him. He had grown to like them like family and thought they felt the same, but he guessed he was wrong. He was cried for hours as he was comforted by Moon.

 **Flashback end**

 **Flackback**

A seven year old Naruto walked into the building with a angry expression on his face. He just his asked his jiji why he was hated again and got the same answer he always got.

"I'm sorry I don't the reason why you are hated,but just endure it for they are your people."His jiji's answer was. He scowled at that. He wanted a damn answer and he knew just who to ask.

He looked around the room and found Moon next to crate sleeping. He walked over to Moon and shook him wake.

Moon opened his eyes and looked at him with a annoyed look.

"Sorry, but I wanted to ask you something Moon,"Naruto knew he had his attention because Naruto usually calls him Blackie,"I've been asking my jiji why I've been hated but he always tell me he doesn't know,"He started to tear up,"I just want to know why I'm hated".He finished as Moon closed his eyes and sighed.

"Eon."He pulled over his bag and got out his notepad and wrote something on it then showed it."I can tell you, but you better take it like an adult!"Moon had an serious face when Naruto looked at nodded without hesitation.

Moon smiled then wrote something."Alright do you know about the night of the kyuubi attack?"Naruto nodded."Well the fourth hokage couldn't kill the kyuubi. The Kyuubi is living chakra and chakra cannot be destroyed, only molded or sealed into something."He let Naruto disgust that information for a moment then continued."So the fourth had a choice between saving the village or sealing the kyuubi into new born new born child was you, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widen, realizing it made sense hate filled glares, calling him demon, and why they attack him on his birthday."So that's why they hate me. I'm the ky-..."He didn't finish his sentence because Moon then slapped him **hard** ,"OW why did you slap me Moon."His answer was the black fox looking at him in with a growl and an angry wrote on his notepad then showed him what it said.

"You are NOT the Kyuubi. Do you have red fur, ears, and nine tails?!"Naruto shook his head."Then you are not the fox. You are Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki!"

"You're right! I'm not the nine tailed fox. I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki!"Naruto shouted with a raised a fist in the air. A few seconds later Naruto realized what he said about being son of, and his eyes widen then looked at Moon.

"Moon you said I'm son of Minato Namikaze! Isn't he the Fourth Hokage!"Naruto yelled confused on why his friend called him son of the fourth.

Moon nodded then wrote."Yup and you're his son. Why do you think you were chosen to contain the fox."Naruto thought for a long moment and realized he was right, but then his eyes were filled with rage, realizing all of his pain and suffering was because his father. He didn't get a say in wanting the kyuubi sealed into him, yet this village hates him for what the fox.

Unknown to Naruto, a dark aura began to cover him. Moon noticed the dark aura and was shocked by it.

" _How does Naruto have dark energy? He shouldn't have this, unless I accidentally leaked my dark energy or the village has pushed him too far."_ He thought for a moment _."On second thought, it's the village that pushed him too far. I would NEVER let my dark energy leak into someone without doing it on purpose! Unlike my brother who leaks light energy."_

He was pulled from his thoughts by Naruto's dark area covering the room. Moon realized if he didn't calm him down then his dark area would leak outside the building to be noticed by the village. Everyone and the Hokage would feel it and the hokage would send a group of anbu to check it out and find out it's Naruto!

Moon wrote something and motioned for Naruto to look, but he was too caught up in his angry to even notice what he wrote. He realized that he had no choice but to talk to him without the notepad.

"Naruto calm down!"Moon spoke out loud. Naruto's eyes widen, hearing a voice, that sounded like an adult male, he also didn't recognize it, so he looked around the room for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!"He shouted angrily looking around the room. Moon quickly answered not wanting more of Naruto's dark energy to leak."Naruto I'm right in front of you."Moon responded. Naruto looked at Moon hearing the voice come from him."Was that you Moon."He asked thinking the voice came from him.

Moon nodded."Yes it calm down, or your alert the village to your darkness."He said calmly.

Naruto looked at for a second, before yelling."You could talk this whole time!" causing Moon to wince."Yes I could talk this whole time. The reason I didn't was because the village didn't need more reason to connect you to the fox."He told his friend,as Naruto nodded accepting the answer. He also began to calm down.

"Why did you tell me about my parents?The third didn't so why did you?"He asked him curious about why he told him something that the hokage didn't.

"You deserved to know about them."He responded honestly with a smile."The third had no right to have kept that knowledge away from you."

Naruto smiled, knowing at least one person he knew was truthful to him and didn't tell him lies.

"Can tell me something about my mom?"He asked as his fox friend, who looked at him confused."What about your father?"He asked,as Naruto looked angry."The fourth is NOT my father. Any man willing to sacrifice their flesh and blood for the sake of their village is not a father."Naruto said with venom, as Moon nodded agreeing with him.

Naruto walked over to Moon and put his hand on his head."If anyone's my father it's you, Moon."He said honestly, as Moon looked at him shocked."Me? How do you see me as your father? I'm just a fox."He said as Naruto smiled."I see you as a father because you've taken care of since I was five."He opened his mouth to say something but Naruto beat him to it."I know you couldn't always be there for me. But you protected and cared for me when you were here."

"Alright I'll tell you about her."Moon said. He began to tell him some things about her like her being the _Red Death_ and _Whirlpool princess_. Naruto just nodded disgusting the information.

Later at night, when Naruto was sleep. Moon was about to leave, but he was stopped by a young voice."Are you about to leave again."The voice said. Moon turned and saw Naruto was wide woke."Heh I knew he was woke, yet I tried to leave anyway."He whispered to himself

"Why."He said."Why what Naruto?"Moon said as he tilted his head."Why do you leave me here and not take me with you."He answered more clearly.

Moon chuckled, knowing Naruto would ask that question eventually."The reason I didn't was because I thought you consider this village home."He knew Naruto had no love for this village, but he couldn't take him without him actually saying he wants to leave.

"I never consider this village my home and I think you know it!"He responded to his friend/father who nodded."Please take me with you!"Naruto pleaded wanting to go with him.

Moon closed his eyes in thought for a long moment, then replied."Alright I'll take you with me."He said, as Naruto brighten up, but added."But you have to do something for me."

"Anything"Naruto responded."Well there is a certain clan that going to have a massacre in the future and I need you to do something when it happens."Naruto nodded and listened to what he had to do.

 **Flashback end**

Naruto smiled knowing he would cherish the memories finished eating decided talk to Moon about some things.

"Dad"Moon's ears twitched and turned to Naruto. Ever since that day he was called Moon his dad, but sometimes he did call him Blackie to get a rise out of him. Naruto knowing he had his attention continued"I've been wondering,just what are you."Moon titled his head not understanding what he meant"I mean you can't be a regular fox because foxes don't know how to read, write, use jutsu, and especially can't talk."Naruto clarified as Moon lowered his head.

There was silence between the two till Moon replied."You're right I'm not a regular fox. I'll tell what I am but I want you to guess what I am."

Naruto thought for a moment then said."You're a summon."(A/N: Yes he knows what a summon is)the fox shook his head no.

Naruto thought again then said hesitantly."You're a demon fox."he said hoping he wasn't because it would prove the villagers right that he was a demon. Thankfully Moon shook his head no.

Sometime later Naruto finally gave up and said."Alright I give up. Can you tell me what you are."

"I'm creature known as a Pokemon whose species is a Umbreon. Pokemon usually only say variation of their name."Moon answered."

What's a Pokemon."Naruto asked, he never heard of a Pokemon before.

"Pokemon are creatures with elemental powers and other unique abilities ."Moon replied, as Naruto nodded then walked over to a crate.

"Dad I did what you told me to do a year ago."Naruto opened it and pulled out a few scrolls."I sealed the clan techniques and other things into these scrolls."Moon just nodded and knowing he did.

The night the Uchiha clan snuck into the clan estate, while Itachi and 'Madara' were slaughtering the clan. How the two didn't notice him was beyond him. He created some shadow clones and had them help him seal most of the jutsus, clan techniques, leaving some of the weak jutsu labeled C-E. While he was leaving. He saw a certain black haired duck butt uchiha boy on the ground, and noticed a wet stain on his pants. He then realized it was Sasuke and that he was so scared he peed on himself. After a quick laugh, Naruto left.

(A/N: I don't know if they had any e-rank jutsu and yes I made Sasuke pee on himself. That's right Sasuke fans come get me)

"Well done can come with me now."Moon said, as Naruto looked happy."Really."He said hopeful, wanting to leave this village.

Moon nodded to him and walked over to Naruto."Yup, but you need something in order to enter my home."He said."What do I need."

"Lent me see one of your hands."Naruto let him see his right hand."Closer."Naruto moved his hand closer to him."Closer."Naruto moved it closer to him again."Alright now this is going to hurt but the pain will be gone in a second."Moon opened his mouth, showing sharp fangs."Wait what's going to-OW."Naruto was asking but got it answered by Moon biting him **hard**.When he let go of his hand. Naruto jerked his hand back and rubbed it to make the pain go away.

"First you slap me hard and now you bite me hard! What's next you gonna do! Punch me!"He shouted as Moon shh him and told him to talk more quietly."Sorry, but it was necessary. Look at your hand."Naruto did what he said and saw a black star appeared on his hand."What is this."He asked confused by the black star and that the pain from the bite faded."It's something you need for now to enter my home."Moon answered as he looked it over.

"Alright are you ready to leave this village son."Moon asked,as Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yeah dad I'm ready to go to my new home."He excitedly.

Moon lifted his forepaw to right of them and a second later a black flame like portal appeared. Naruto looked at it in awe. Moon walked over to it and motioned for him to follow him.

"You want me to walk INTO the black flames."Naruto said with wide eyes,as his friend/father nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry it won't hurt you."Naruto looked at him skeptically."Trust me it won't hurt you."He hesitantly walked into the portal and disappeared into it.

Moon had to do something before he followed his new son. He closed his eyes and focused his dark energy. Out of the darkness of the room, a another Moon formed in front of him.

He opened his eyes and looked at the clone."Turn into Naruto."He ordered the clone. The clone did what it was told and was covered by a black mist then in it's place was Naruto."Good, now you are to act like canon Naruto till the genin entrance exam and also report to me if there is any changes from canon."He ordered as his clone nodded then left the room then the building altogether.

Moon walked into the black flame portal,following Naruto. When he disappeared into it. The black flame portal then finally disappeared.

 **Omake**

Naruto thought for a moment then was about to say something when someone beat him to it."You're a fox someone trained to read,write,and do jutsu, then he released you into the wild in the hopes you would find a fox to mate with and start a new race of foxes."A voice said.

Both Moon and Naruto blinked and turned to the source of the turned out to be a small yellow mouse that had blue eyes with black pupils and it had a lightning bolt tail.

"Go home Corey!"Moon yelled at him.

"Hey,Yami you looked funny in pink."Corey said with a grin. Moon gained a tick mark from being reminded of that. He opened a portal then punched Corey into the portal.

He turned to Naruto, who was trying to hold in his laughter, Moon glared at him, which caused him to shut him up.

 **And**

 **Stop!**

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of Naruto:The Son of Yami**

 **Pokemon406: Alright I think I did good for the first chapter,but it depends on what you guys think**

 **Pokemon406: Also the reason Moon used a notepad was because he didn't need Naruto tell the hokage about him talking to talking foxes**

 **Corey: I think you great with dropping pink hair dye on Yami opps I meant needed a prank to help loosen him up.**

 **Pokemon406: Heh thanks Corey I didn't think it was that good though**

 **Corey: What do you think Yami will do when he finds out you did this to him**

 **Pokemon406: Please he'll never find out**

 **Yami: Oh I don't know about that**

 **Pokemon406 pales and turns to the voice which was a red ringed Umbreon**

 **Pokemon406: Oh hi Yami what's up**

 **Yami: Oh nothing much, just about to maul to death a certain author for making there be a scene of me being covered in pink hair dye.**

 **Corey: Well nice knowing you Pokemon406**

 **Pokemon406: You'll never take me alive Yami!**

 **Yami: Oh and why is that. He said as he walked over to him slowly**

 **Pokemon406: Because smoke bomb. He throws a smoke bomb down and when the smoke clears he's gone**

 **Yami: Hahaha he's only delaying the inevitable.**

 **Yami left the room in search of Pokemon406**

 **Corey: Well Pokemon406 was going to say this but I guess I have to now**

 **Corey: The next chapter will be Naruto returning and he's not returning alone, the genin exam, and maybe the bell test.**

 **Corey:Corey signing out."Sticks tongue out at camera then** **leaves the room in search of Pokemon406 to see if he was alive and not dead"**


	2. Chapter 2:Return to ninja world

**Pokemon406: I'm back with a new chapter**

 **Corey: Yay :)**

 **Corey: Pokemon406 I'm glad you survived Yami**

 **Pokemon406: Yeah if it wasn't for Hikari convincing his brother not to kill me. I probably would be dead right now.**

 **Corey: Yeah my buddy's awesome**

 **Pokemon406: Heh yeah he's awesome**

 **Pokemon406: Now then this chapter will show Naruto's return to the leaf village, the genin exam, and the mizuki incident**

 **Corey: Yay**

 **Pokemon406: Here's the disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own my oc's**

It's been five years since Naruto left the leaf village. But thanks to Moon's dark clone, the villagers and even the hokage didn't notice that the REAL Naruto was gone from the village.

In a forest near the leaf village. A black flame portal appeared. Two black figures,one tall and small wearing black raincoats, stepped out of the portal and the portal disappeared.

The tall one turned to the small and said."Let's go. I need to get the village I hate."The voice sounded male. The small one just looked at him and nodded.

They both disappeared in a red flash, and reappeared in a certain blonde haired boy's apartment. Said blonde haired boy was there waiting for them.

"Took you guys long enough. I was getting tired of playing the goof ball for this village." 'Naruto' said annoyed.

"Sorry you had to go through that Yami clone."The tall cloaked apologizing.

"No need to Apology.. Naruto."CYami said as The tall cloaked figure was revealed to be Naruto.

Naruto pulled his hood off revealing an adult face showed no baby fat and looked angular. He had spiky black hair with red streaks in it, dark blue eyes, and he lost his whisker marks.

Naruto smiled at his dad's clone."So did anything happen different from canon while you took my place?"He asked curious as the clone shook his head no.

"No, and I'm disappointed with that, but oh well."CYami shrugged then turned to the small cloaked figure."Hello Asahina."

The small one, now revealed to be Asahina, looked at cYami."Hello."She said emotionless as CYami sighed and turned Naruto."She's still emotionless huh."

Naruto sadly nodded."Yeah but don't worry I'll get her to open up or my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki Yami."He said as cYami chuckled.

"Alright."He said with smile then got serious look."Do you two know your mission and side missions."The two nodded as cYami smiled then said."Alright then I'm gonna dispel, oh and Naruto don't kill the pink haired banshee.. yet"He said as Naruto gave a disappointed nod knowing he had to deal with the banshee and duck butt uchiha after he passed.

The clone dispel into a dark mist that merged into the darkness, as Naruto sighed.

He put a hand into his rain coat's pocket and pulled out a red rectangle device, and six red and white marbles. He then tossed off his rain coat revealing him to be wearing black pants, crimson red jacket with black black wrist bands, a sword on his back with a black handle, and shinobi combat boots.

(A/N: The black wristbands are important. That's all I'm giving away.)

"Alright time to look like my young self."He said to focused his dark covered him and in his place was his younger self.

He turned to Asahina."You can do your side mission later. For now follow me to the academy, but stay hidden."He said as she nodded then disappeared out of sight.

Naruto walked out of his apartment and made his way to the academy. On his way he heard whispers of the civilians.

"Oh it's that thing."

"Why is it even still trying to pass."

"It should just die. It's what the fourth would of wanted."

 _"Fools I will get my revenge on you all and you won't see it going."_ He thought mentally with smirk and carried on to the academy.

 **Academy: Iruka's classroom**

The class was abuzz with door opened but only a few stopped to see who it was.

Two people walked into the were Iruka Umino and Mizuki. Iruka told the class to be quiet down, but they didn't listen. He then had enough and used his big head jutsu and the class quieted down.

"Now I will begin roll call."Iruka said.

He goes through all names but didn't hear or see Naruto. So he called for Naruto to see if he was here.

A boy with a duck ass hair decided to answer for him."The dobe probably gave up finally and realized he didn't have what it takes to be a ninja."

Iruka was about to respond to what the duck ass boy said. When a voice called out."Funny duck ass, that's what I think you should do."Said duck ass boy seethed and looked along with the rest of the class at the source of the voice.

Everyone was surprised that it turned out to be Naruto.

"Naruto?"Iruka asked."Yeah Umino."He answered as Iruka looked at him strangely. He along with everyone was surprised to see him with not a bit of orange on him.

"Naruto-baka did you think wearing cool clothes would get me notice, because it won't!"A pink haired banshee screeched causing everyone to wince and cover their ears.

"Oh shut up Haruno. I was never into pink haired banshee. Their too loud and annoying."He said as she screeched again, while some laughed, and others looked at him like he growed a second head.

"Anyway, today you all begin the genin exam. Mizuki pass out the papers."Mizuki passed out the papers to each student.

When Naruto got his. He noticed it had a genjutsu on it, but he kept it on to piss off Mizuki-teme.

An hour passed and everyone was done and papers were graded.

(A/N: I'm skipping the results because I'm lazy. Also Naruto did get high marks on this and the other parts, surprising everyone.)

Their now on the sparring. Naruto sat by a tree watching the so called spars. He tuned out all the noise till he heard Iruka call his name.

"Alright the next students up are Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."Iruka said.

Sasuke walked into the sparring circle looking arrogant. Naruto got up and went into the circle with a bored look.

"Go Sasuke-kun! Show that baka shows boss."Sakura shouted along with the fan girls.

"Give up dobe. Only a Uchiha can beat another Uchiha."Sasuke said arrogantly as he got into the Uchiha clan stance.

" _If only you knew."_ Naruto mentally thought then said."How about you give up Uchiha. Your brother was already anbu by your age."He said bored, as Sasuke looked to be angry about being compared to his brother.

"Now the rules are no ninjutsu or weapons begin!"Iruka said. When Iruka said begin, Sasuke rushed forward and aimed a punch at Naruto's head. He wanted to show the commoner what happens when you insult an Uchiha. Naruto ducked the blow and did a light blow to Sasuke's stomach. Well light in his terms. He pulled his fist back, as Sasuke gasped in pain and dropped to his knees holding his stomach.

Everyone looked shocked at Naruto. They were surprised that the dobe of the class brought the uchiha to his knees with just one punch.

"When did Naruto get so strong."Was everyone's thoughts.

"What's wrong Uchiha. I thought you were a little stronger than that."Naruto mocked.

Sasuke looked at him angry and slowly stood up and threw a fury of punches and kicks at Naruto, who dodged them with ease. After a minute or two of dodging he grew bored. He stopped dodging and punched Sasuke in the stomach again, but didn't stop at that. He gave him his own fury of punches then finished off with a kick to Sasuke's side, kicking him out of the circle.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki"Iruka said after getting over his shock of how fast that was. The class was shocked as well.

"Iruka-sensei Naruto-baka must have cheated there's no way he could have beat Sasuke-kun."Sakura shouted along with the fan girls.

"Sakura, Naruto didn't cheat. He won fair in square. Maybe you need to get your eyes checked"Iruka said, as Sakura screeched about how the baka must have cheated and her eyes were fine.

Sasuke shakily picked himself up and looked at the 'dobe' walking away from the circle. _"You'll pay that dobe!"_ Sasuke thought as he did the hand signs for a katon jutsu. Iruka noticing the hand signs was about to tell him the match was over, but was too late.

 **"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"** Sasuke shouted, as a medium sized came hirling towards Naruto, who chuckled and muttered."Pathetic."Before it hit him.

Iruka stood there shocked and horrified that Sasuke killed Naruto over a simple spar. Hinata looked horrified before she fainted. Choji stopped eating his bag of chips, losing his appetite. Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino looked shicked. Sakura looked glad that the baka got what he deserved for showing up her Sasuke-kun. Sasuke just smirked showing that he didn't a hint of remorse for what he done.

"Was that your best fireball jutsu."A voice said from within the smoke created from the aftermath of the jutsu. Everyone looked at the smoke as it cleared, and was shocked to Naruto unhurt by the attack. Not even his clothes were damaged."Because if it was then I think you'll never beat your brother."He finished amused.

Sasuke looked enraged that his jutsu didn't do nothing, and that the dobe said he'll never beat his brother. He was about to charge at him to show the dobe to never insult him, no matter how hurt he was. That was the plan until Naruto disappeared in a blur of speed then reappeared behind Sasuke, and did a karate chop at Sasuke's neck, knocking him out.

"Well we'll have an two hour recess waiting for Sasuke to heal and for him to go to the principle's office."Iruka said, as Sakura looked ready to protest but was shut up by a glare from him.

 **Two hours Later**

Naruto was in the room where they do the three required jutsus to pass and become a genin of Konoha.

"Alright Naruto do the substitution jutsu."Iruka said. Naruto put a hand in his pocket and pulled out one of his red and white marbles. This action confused Iruka and the sneering Mizuki, who stopped sneering and was confused by this too. He threw it into the air in front of him then without even using the hand signs, substituted with it then substituted back.

Iruka was surprised and amazed that Naruto substituted with something some small. Mizuki looked surprised at first then seethed silently as the demon passed one of the requirements.

"Very good Naruto, bonus points for switching with something small."Iruka said impressed, as Naruto walked over and picked up the red and white marble, still keeping the bored look.

"Next the transformation jutsu, and none of that Jutsu!"Iruka said, while quickly adding not to use the sexy justsu. Naruto had a small smirk on his face." _Tempting Umino but I won't use that jutsu_."He thought then transformed into a perfect copy of Iruka.

Iruka looked over the copy and noticed no differences. He then told Naruto to drop the transformation and he did.

"Now does the clone jutsu."Iruka instructed. Naruto did the hand signs for this one, and in two small smoke appeared beside reveal.. two sick clones.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you fail."Iruka said feeling sorry for the blonde haired boy who tries so hard. Mizuki silently laughed at the sickly clones. Naruto still kept his bored look, which surprised Iruka because the boy hasn't shown any other emotion except boredom and amusement from Sasuke's attack.

"That's alright Umino"Naruto said with a bored tone, and left the room with a unseen grin knowing what's going to happen next.

 **Konoha later at Night**

Naruto sat by a tree in the forest with the forbidden scroll of seals. The reason why he's here is because Mizuki-teme approached him like he predicted and told him about a 'secret exam'. He accepted of course and snuck into the hokage's house, used sexy jutsu on the third, and stole the scroll.

So right now the pervert hokage most likely recovered and has alerted the village that he stole the scroll of forbidden seals.

Naruto right now was humming to himself thinking about what to do next. Since he already knows all the jutsus in the scroll and has learned them all, including the reanimation jutsu from the second!(A/N: He knows it but probably won't use it.)

After a minute or two of himself. He turned to right and asked the shadow there."Hey Asahina can you entertain me till Umino and Mizuki-teme get here."He asked the shadow.

"No."Was Asahina reply.

"Aw, you're still no fun right now. Oh well guess I'll bring out some of my friends. They probably want out of the marbles." Naruto said.

"Pokeballs."Asahina corrected him.

"I know I just said that to get you to talk."Naruto grinned at her.

Naruto put his hand in his pocket and pulled out two red and white marbles. He pushed the center button on both of them causing them to enlarge to the size of baseballs. He threw them up into the burst open in a flash of white, two creatures formed on the ground a few feet from Naruto.

One of them was a four-legged fox that had black fur, blood red mane, bushy tail, and the turf of fur on its head, and it had blood red eyes. The other one was another four-legged fox that had spiky white fur, sky blue mane, short spiky tail, and it had sky blue eyes.

They both looked around and then till they saw Naruto. The white one jumped at Naruto. Naruto opened his arms and caught the white and sky blue fox. It immediately gave him an affectionate nuzzle and.. a affectionate shock.

After he recovered from the shock."Heh, nice to see you too, Sparks, how you doing boy."Naruto said, petting the white fox."Jolt."It said happily.

"Flare."The black fox said. The black fox came over and nuzzled Naruto's leg wanting to be petted too.

"Hey Kurai honō, don't think forgot about you girl."Naruto said before petting her with his other hand.

After a minute of petting Kurai yipped at him."Flare re eon?"Kurai asked Naruto."Yes we're in my 'home' world. And we're currently in the part where Mizuki 'tricked' me into stealing the scroll."Naruto said with quotes on home and tricked.

"Jol?"Sparks asked. Naruto laughed."Of course he didn't actually trick me Sparks. I'm way too smart to be tricked by that power hungry traitor."He said with a smile.

"Flareon?"Kurai Hono asked."No you can't burn him."He said, as the black fox looked at down that."Don't worry though I might use you against Kakashi."The black fox immediately cheered up at the suggestion to burn the lazy sensei.

"In fact I want you to be his personal wake up alarm."He said with a gained an evil glint in her eye at that. Sparks just an innocent look not knowing the pain Kurai is going to give the silver haired man.

"Well I got two hours to kill before Umino shows up, so let's play some games till then."Naruto said excitedly before getting up.

"Jolt eon."Sparks asked."Why do I call the guy Umino instead of Iruka."Naruto said, as he nodded."Because the guy wouldn't have cared about me till later in the academy. Though it was dad's clone that Umino teached I still don't like him."Was Naruto answer.

"So what should we play."He asked the two foxes."Flareon"The black fox suggested.

Naruto thought for a moment thinking of the consequences of the game."Sure alright."He agreed, as Kurai yipped happily.

 **Two hours later**

Naruto was sitting by the tree recalled Kurai and Sparks because Iruka would be here any minute and he didn't want him to see them.

Iruka appeared and shouted."There you are idiot!"The scarred ninja shouted at the blonde who smiled.

"Looks like you found me Umino."Naruto reply."I only had time to learn one jutsu."He lied.

"Training?"He said and noticed Naruto's rough clothes. _"He's been training hard."_ He also noticed a burnt tree near Naruto.

"Naruto why is that tree burnt."He asked pointing at the burnt tree. Naruto looked at the tree with sweatdropped then said."Umm training."He lied but Iruka accepted the answer. _"I knew I shouldn't have said yes to fire tag."_ He thought, still feeling the burns.

(A/N: The reason why his clothes are roughed up is because of Sparks hitting him with a Nuzzle and he also got hit by Kurai Hono's Flamethrower. Kurai was the one who burned the tree wanting to set something on fire.)

"Naruto why did you steal the forbidden scroll!?"Iruka asked, as Naruto acted looked confused.

"What are you talking about Umino. Didn't Mizuki tell you about the secret exam."Naruto asked,as Iruka looked confused. _"Secret exam?"_ He thought before he heard the sound of shurikens. He pushed Naruto out of the way and took the shurikens.

"Heh never thought you would take the hit for the demon, Iruka."Mizuki said as he appeared on a tree branch.

Mizuki turned to Naruto."Naruto give me the scroll."Mizuki said to him."Naruto don't give him the scroll!"Iruka shouted at him.

"Shut up Iruka!"Mizuki shouted at Iruka then turned to Naruto."Naruto if you give me the scroll. I'll tell you the secret of why everyone hates you."Naruto pretended to look interested."Really"

"Mizuki don't you'll be killed!"Iruka said, he didn't want to kill his best friend.

"I don't care! Also do you really think you could kill me!"Mizuki said to him then looked at Naruto who looked to be wanting the 'secret' to why he was hated.

"You see the fourth couldn't defeat the fox, so he sealed the demon into a new born child. That child was you! You are the nine tailed fox!"Mizuki laughed manically as he pulled out another demon wind shuriken. Naruto looked down at the ground and started trembling.

Iruka lowered his head in shame, knowing couldn't stop Naruto from hearing the secret. Mizuki laughed more maniacally and was about to throw a demon wind shuriken, but was stopped by laughter coming from Naruto. Iruka looked up and saw Naruto laughing too and was confused on why he was laughing.

"Hahahaha thanks for the laugh Mizuki! You made the two hours of waiting for you meaningful."He said as he finished laughing."Now let me tell you a secret about the Kyuubi."He had the two chunins and the Hokage,who looking at the scene with his crystal ball, attention when said Kyuubi.

Knowing he had their attention he continued "The Kyuubi has been dead for sixteen years."He told them, shocking the two chunins and the Hokage.

"What?!"Iruka thought feeling both confusion and justice that the thing that killed his parents was dead.

" _What does naruto mean? The Kyuubi is dead? If the other villages find out about this then the effects will be drastic on the village!"_ The third Hokage thought worried that the village lost its tailed beast. _"Also what does Naruto mean. Dead for sixteen years. The Kyuubi was sealed into him thirteen years why did he say sixteen?"_ He looked at the scene with calculated eyes.

"What are you talking about demon! You are the nine tailed fox!"Mizuki said still believing Naruto was the Kyuubi.

(A/N: Naruto is basically about to say what happened in chapter 1 but a little differently. You can skip if you want.)

"Are you guys listening? Good! Now I'll first tell you that at the age of five I was kicked out of the orphanage by the old hag. Her answer to why she kicked me out was,'You're old enough so we don't have to keep you anymore demon.'After that I was chased by a mob that formed to 'finish what the fourth started'."He said with venom, causing two to flinch and one to have an evil grin, he then continued."They chased and cornered me in an alley. Where they began to torture me. An Uchiha stepped out of the mob and was about to kill me with a katon jutsu. When he suddenly started coughing blood and fell to the ground dead. This caused the civilians to feel fear and panic, and were about to run away when they suddenly burst into black flames."He enjoyed their looks of horror."I saw a black figure walking towards me.I tried to stay awake but, had passed out from the pain and woke up in an abandoned that building I found that someone patched me up. Imagine my surprise that the someone who did it was a red ringed black fox. I asked the fox did he have a name. When he gave his name by writing it on a notepad."He was about to continue but was interrupted by Mizuki.

"Then it must have been a demon fox! It traced you back to the village and killed those civilians to get to you! You see you are a demon!"Mizuki accused the blonde much to his blonde's annoyance.

"He. He has a gender you moron. Also he wasn't a demon. I know what he is, but I'm not going to tell a power hungry traitor who isn't going to live past this night"Naruto said calmly.

"Now where was I? Oh right after that he left but not before giving me warning.. The warning said not to trust the Hokage, because he said that the villagers that did future attacks on me would just get a slap on the wrist. At first I didn't believe him. But imagine to my surprise that the villagers who attacked me were on the street the next day like nothing ever happened! Like they never tortured me for something I never did!"He began to let out a little killing intent that made the two chinnin feel unease."Now my fox friend did return every once in awhile. When he did he made sure I was protected and cared for me. He taught me how to read and write, when no else would, when no did. He to helped me access my chakra."He smiled a little remembering those times."Now later when I turned seven I had asked the hokage again why I was hated and got the same answer! So I went to fox friend who not only told me why I was hated. He also told me who my PARENTS were!"He said to the confusion of the two chinins,but the Hokage paled a ghostly white.

 _"He knows! But how could he? Did his fox friend tell him?! Was it there that night?!"_ Hiruzen Sarutobi thought worried that the village had lost an ally and made an enemy.

"Now my might be wondering who my parents are? Well my mother was a abnu that you guys forgot about. You might know her as the Red Death!"Iruka and Mizuki knew who the Red Death. She was the most powerful shinobi next to the fourth."Now my 'father' is someone you all know well enough since he's one of the faces on the mountain."Iruka looked to be thinking while Mizuki shouted.

"What are talking about demon!"

"Its ironic how fate can be. That the son of the village's greatest hero is treated like he's less than dirt."Naruto said cryptically. Iruka's eyes widen as he pieced together what Naruto meant.

"Naruto you're the son of the Fourth!"Iruka was shocked that he hadn't seen it. All you needed to do was remove the whiskers and Naruto and the fourth would look like twins.

"What are you talking about Iruka! There's no way that this demon is the son of the fourth!"Mizuki said still not believing Naruto wasn't a demon.

Iruka looked at friend like he was crazy and was about to try to convince him Naruto was the fourth's son, but was stopped by a humorless laugh.

"Don't bother Umino I don't care for what he thinks. In fact I'm glad he doesn't see me as his son."Naruto said much to Iruka's confusion.

"Why?"Iruka said not understanding why Naruto doesn't want to be seen as the fourth's son.

Naruto looked at the both of them with cold eyes.

"Because I hate the man with every fiber of my being."He said coldly sending a shiver down their spines."The man was willing to pick the village over his own flesh and blood. Any person willing to do that is not a parent!"

" _So he doesn't see Minato as his father."_ The old man thought sadly." _I'm sorry Minato I failed to do my job of taking care of him, and someone else who wasn't even human was the one to do a better job of it."_

"Now then let tell you one last before I kill Mizuki."Naruto said looking at Mizuki."The me that you and Umino have been teaching for five years. Was a clone my father created."The two Chunin looked shock.

"What!"Mizuki said angry about being tricked.

"What are you talking about Naruto? Your father is still dead."Iruka said confused. He doesn't know that Naruto has a new father.

"Well to answer your question Umino. I got adopted and got a new father! I didn't say the fox friend's name yet, but his name is Moon, and he was the one who adopted me at age eight."Naruto said much to the shock and surprise of the two.

"So the fox demon adopted another fox demon."Mizuki said dryly. He then felt killing intent from Naruto and from the hidden Asahina that made it hard for him to breathe.

"Mizuki for the last few minutes of your life don't push me, or me and my hidden friend will kill you right here and now."Naruto said surprisingly calm.

"Now as I was saying he adopted at age eight. He took me away from not only this village but away from this corrupted world."Naruto said, much to their confusion.

 _"What does he mean away from this corrupted world?"_ Were the thoughts of the two chunins and the Hokage.

(A/N: Alright now the talking is over is going to the fighting.)

"I would elaborate more on what I meant, but I think I've talked enough about the past."Naruto said calmly then put on a personal look and looked at Mizuki."It's time for you to die traitor."

"Ha as you can kill me demon! You couldn't even perform the bunshin(Clone) jutsu!"He laughed. Naruto smirked.

"I actually can perform that useless ass jutsu, I just chose to fail knowing you would try to trick me into stealing the scroll."Naruto said, much to their shock.

" _Naruto failed on purpose."_ They both thought.

"If you're not going to make the first move then I will!"Naruto disappeared and reappeared beside Mizuki, who looked surprised that he moved that fast, and kicked his ass off the tree branch sending to the ground. Naruto jumped off the branch and landed on the ground five feet from Mizuki.

Mizuki got up while rubbing his ass because Naruto literally kicked him his ass off the tree branch. He then lunged at Naruto and fought him with taijustu. Naruto of course dodged them because Mizuki was moving too slow for him. Mizuki saw that taijutsu wasn't working so he jumped back and did hand signs for fireball jutsu, and launched a fireball at Naruto. Naruto knowing this wouldn't effect him ran TOWARDS the fireball, pass through it, and punched Mizuki's jaw. He punched him a few times then pulled his leg back and kicked him into a tree. Mizuki stood up ignoring the pain in his body from the blows.

"Alright demon no more going easy on you."Mizuki said, while Naruto looked at him like he was stupid.

"Really you've been going easy on tell me why you haven't landed a single blow on me or why you are barely standing."Naruto said bored. This fight isn't even a warm up for him.

Mizuki laughed an insane laugh and pulled out a glass tube that was filled with purple liquid. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the tube, feeling a familiar energy from it.

"Because I have this given to me by Orochimaru-sama. He said it would give me unbelievable power."He said before he drink the tube.

At first nothing happened for a few Mizuki suddenly screamed loudly and was covered by a evil purple aura that caused fury winds to blow through the area. He also began to transform into something.

"Naruto what's happening to Mizuki!"Iruka yelled at Naruto through the winds.

Naruto ignored Iruka." _Asahina take Umino away! He'll probably be used as a hostage by the traitor during the fight!_ "He thought mentally to her.

Asahina stepped out of the darkness beside Iruka, who looked shocked that he didn't sense her. She picked off the shurikens of him then knocked him. She picked him up and turned to Naruto.

" _Don't toy around with him. You know how dangerous that power is."_ Asahina mentally said to him then opened a portal and disappeared to somewhere.

" _Trust me I know how dangerous that power is but."_ He thought as he looked at Mizuki, who had transformed into a bipedal sabertooth tiger.

Naruto powered up and a blood red aura appeared around him. He got into a fighting stance and stared Mizuki down as the beast finally calmed down.

Mizuki jumped at him as he finished his thought _."That's what makes the fight so much more enjoyable."_ He thought before he was punched by Mizuki and they started to exchanged blows. A minute into it Naruto saw an opening and punched Mizuki into the stomach then kicked him away. Mizuki lid across the ground away from Naruto.

"Oh come on Mizuki-teme that the best you got."Naruto mocked.

Mizuki growled then disappeared and reappeared in front of punched him in the gut then he slashed at him several times. He punched Naruto away Mizuki then opened his mouth and a purple energy ball began to appear in it. When it was finished forming he fired a huge energy beam at Naruto. It hit Naruto and created a large explosion that damaged a good part of the forest.

When Naruto was visible again he was shown on the ground. His clothes were torn and he had slash marks all over his body. Mizuki walked to Naruto then picked him up by the throat and began to choke him.

"Hahahaha you thought you could defeat me with my new found power, demon! Of course you did demon! When people hear I killed the demon I will be hailed as a hero and known as the strongest for killing the Kyuubi!"He said, his voice sounding deep and evil."So any last words Kyuubi?"

Naruto choked something out, like he was trying to say something.

"What did you say? Speak up, demon!"Mizuki said, releasing the choke a bit for him to speak.

"I said is that the limit of your new power you got from the corrupt Hakai energy, because if it then you have let me down."He said in a bored tone, causing Mizuki to scowl.

"What are you talking about? Is that it? I have you beat demon!"Mizuki shouted angry.

"Yeah about that, I haven't even used the full power of my base form. I have only been using about.. five percent of my power."Naruto said enjoying the look of disbelief on his face.

"You're bluffing?!"Mizuki yelled, while mentally sweated nervously.

Naruto just smirked and flared his power to go up to 10 percent of his power. The power output caused Mizuki to let go of him and get blown back.

Mizuki got back up and looked at Naruto. He sweated nervously feeling Naruto's power out match his.

Naruto rushed forward and did a devastating combo to Mizuki. He pulled his fist back then punched Mizuki in stomach and out through his back.

Mizuki coughed up a lot of blood and tried to make an offer with the 'demon'."W-wait..we could..work together...to destroy Kono-."Mizuki tried to say the best he could with a fist through his stomach, but Naruto cut him off.

"Yeah no, I heard this bit before from other villains and scum bags,"Naruto said not buying what Mizuki was trying to offer."Now I'm about to blow my load all up on your insides."

"What the?"Mizuki said.

"No homo!"Naruto said before he fired a red blast through Mizuki's stomach and chest.

When he pulled out fist out of the corpse of the dead traitor. He turned an walked away but not before saying one thing.

"Weakling ass Chunin."

 **And**

 **Stop!**

 **I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of Naruto: The Son of Yami**

 **Pokemon406: Sorry for the short fight scene but I'm still getting used to making fight scenes**

 **Corey: Well I still think you did good**

 **Pokemon406: Thanks Corey but you always say that**

 **Corey: I know but I'll tell you when you do bad**

 **Pokemon406: Alright**

 **Pokemon406: Now this was going to have the bell test but I'm going to save that for the next chapter**

 **Pokemon406: By the way Asahina is Naruto's partner and she is not human. Well she can turn into a human, but that's not her normal appearance. I will be revealing what she looks like next chapter or later**

 **Pokemon406: On a completely unrelated note, how many people remember what the experiments from lilo and stitch series look like. It's just a completely random question, its not important at all! 'Wink'**

 **Corey: Why are you winking for something completely unrelated**

 **Pokemon406: No reason buddy. The question is completely unrelated to the story. 'Wink'**

 **Corey: You did again!**

 **Pokemon406: No I didn't...'Wink'**

 **Pokemon406: Now the next chapter should be uploaded probably by now or not. If not then it might be a week or two.**

 **Pokemon406: Pokemon406 signing out."Gets up and leaves"**

 **Corey: Corey signing out too."Sticks tongue out at camera and follows Pokemon406"Pokemon406 come back here and tell me why you were winking!**


	3. Chapter 3:Council Meeting

**Pokemon406: I'm back with a new chapter**

 **Corey: Yay a new chapter**

 **Pokemon406: Now this chapter will be about a meeting with the Hokage and the council.**

 **Pokemon406: Now this chapter was going to also have the bell test but I found it to be too long**

 **Corey: Aw but why**

 **Pokemon406: Too long in my opinion**

 **Pokemon406: Now here's the disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any anime elements I use, but I however do own my OCs.**

 **Pokemon406: Now to the story**

 **Chapter 3: Council meeting**

 **Start!**

In the hokage's Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi was watching the fight between Naruto and Mizuki. He got to the part where Mizuki drink the potion and started his transformation. The Transformation was so strong that the Hokage had to cut off the crystal ball because it started to crack. So he was left guessing what just happened.

 _"What was that potion Mizuki drank? His chakra levels must have easily skyrocketed past anbu."_ Hiruzen hypothesized as he thought more on what that stuff was.

A black flame portal appeared in the middle of his office. A small person wearing a black raincoat and carrying an injured Iruka on its back came out of the portal.

On the alert that someone unknown appeared in his office with an injured Chunin. He signaled his personal anbu. They surrounded the intruder with their weapons drawn.

"Who are you and why do you have one of my Chunin?!"The Hokage demanded from the intruder.

The intruder, who is Asahina,just looked at Hiruzen and said nothing.

Getting no answer from the intruder. He signaled for his anbu to knock her out then take her to ibiki. So they could gets some answers out of her.

The anbu moved to knock her out. When the strangest thing happened.

The anbu, the hokage, and so did the other things in the room, froze. Asahina put down the injured chunin and walked out of the anbu's range. She walked past to the Hokage and opened one of the draws. She saw an orange book which caused her normally emotionless face to scowl. She picked it up and burned it with black flames. She searched more and found what she looking for.

She closed the draw then made a portal and left. When she left time returned to normal and left the people in the room confused. The hokage told his anbu to go search for her.

" _She was just there! How did she disappear without my anbu or me noticing!"_ Hiruzen thought then shook his head _."I've got bigger things to worry about then someone wearing a black raincoat. I need to figure out what say to Naruto to not make sure he doesn't attack the village."_

The Hokage sighed if what Naruto said was true and based on his emotions when he talked about his parents. He hates his father and the village for what they have done to him. He would have to persuade Naruto from destroying the village or he have to wait for Jiraiya to get back and place a memory seal on Naruto so he won't remember his father and what the village did to him. He would also have to seal the memories of this Moon fox, which by way Naruto talked about him he took care of him and loved him. He knew it was sad but for the sake of the village he would do it.

 **Later**

Naruto standing across of the Hokage who was eyeing him carefully, watching for any hostile actions.

"Naruto do you know the reason I called you here?"Hiruzen asked him.

"No hokage- _sama_. But I think it might be about the Kyuubi? Is it about my parents? My new father? Or is it my intentions towards the village?"Naruto said as he listed the things.

"First I want to ask you more about this red ringed black fox named Moon?"He asked.

"I don't see any reason to tell you about him Hokage- _sama_!"Naruto said.

"Naruto please I won't hurt him. I just want to know how he got into the village and to know if he a threat to the village."The hokage tried to reason with the 'boy'.

Naruto thought for a bit and decided to tell some less important things about his father.

"Well first I'll tell you that the fox wasn't really a fox."He saw the hokage's confused look elaborated more what he meant."He was creature known as a Pokemon. Their creatures with unique abilities and before you ask. Their not in this world."

"Second Moon isn't his real name, but I won't tell what his true name is."Naruto said

"The last thing I want to say with your council listening."Naruto said."My intentions I want your council to hear too."

"So you knew I will have to call an emergency council meetings because what you said early."The Hokage sighed knowing the headache he get later. _"Well at least I have my icha icha to cheer me up."_

(Corey: Oh no that old man lost his corn series book. A/N: Corey it's porn and don't feel sorry for him.)

 **Later council chamber**

Naruto was sitting in front of the Hokage, civilian council, the shinobi council, the clan heads, the elders, Homura and Koharu, and the war hawk, Danzo Shimura.

"Alright everyone we are here to dec-."The Hokage was interrupted by someone who looked like an older Sakura.

"Hokage-sama what is that thing doing here! If it's here to finally show its true colors then I request that the anbu kill it now!"Sakura's mother, Mebuki Haruno, screeched causing everyone to cover their ears. The Inuzuka clan head got the worst of it because of her dog like hearing.

"No Mebuki Naruto isn't here to kill us."The Hiruzen said."And don't interrupt again."Letting out a bit of killing intent, causing the woman to nod rapidly.

"Now Naruto here wants to tell us some things. Like where he was for the last five years."The Hiruzen said confusing everyone.

"What are you talking about Hokage-sama. The de..boy has been the village for all his life and hasn't left its borders."Said one councilman.

"Well first the Naruto that everyone has seen for the last five years has been a fake."He said shocking the inhabitants especially the hyuga and aburame clan heads.

"What! Hokage-sama you must be joking nothing can hide from the byakugan! The Hyuga clan would have noticed if the boy was a fake!"Said the Hyuga clan head, Hiashi Hyuga.

"My insects have not noticed the difference in Naruto for the last five years too."Said the Aburame clan, Shibi Aburame."But insects are telling me that the Naruto in front of us is different from the one we had here in the village for the last five years."

"I didn't smell difference in the Naruto we had for the last five years either."Said the Inuzuka clan head, Tsume Inuzuka."But I do smell a difference in this Naruto then the other one."

"Well sorry to tell you all this but yes he was a fake. His new father fooled all of us, including me."Hiruzen said belittled himself for not noticing it was a fake and not the real Naruto.

Naruto grinned at everyone's look of disbelief.

"Hokage-sama why did you call us all here this late at night. It couldn't be just to tell us that the Naruto that was in the village for the last five years was a fake."Questioned the Nara clan head, Shikaku Nara.

"You are right Shikaku. I did not just call you all here just to tell you that. I called you all here for Naruto to tell you some important information."Hiruzen said.

"What could the boy tell us that is important Hiruzen."Said Homaru skeptical.

"Well this 'boy' does have some important things to tell you. Though I am reluctant to tell some civilian idiots,a war hawk, two wrinkled old people, and clan heads who didn't give a shit about me."Naruto said while enjoying their pissed off looks at what called each except Danzo, who kept his face neutral.

"Watch your tone boy! You are still a civilian so we have power over you!"One civilian council member yelled.

"Actually no he isn't, because I am making Naruto a Genin for stopping Mizuki and bringing back the scroll of forbidden seals."Hiruzen said as the civilians began to protest against making the demon a ninja, and wine about how they have no power over the demon.

"Silence! My decision is final. Naruto tell us what's so important before they interrupt again."Hiruzen said as Naruto nodded.

"Alright, first I'll tell you something that Umino and Hokage know."He saw their confused looks then continued."The Kyuubi has been dead for sixteen years."The civilian shouted at him saying things like. He is the demon, and he is alive. The shinobi council, clan heads, and Danzo looked to be in thought thinking about what he meant by sixteen years.

"Naruto what do you mean by that? The Kyuubi being dead for sixteen years?"Asked Yamanaka clan head, Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Well as you all know the Kyuubi was sealed into me by your fourth Hokage. Who by the way is my father and you spat on his wish to see as a hero."Naruto said as the civilian council shouted that he wasn't the son of their beloved hero. Shikaku looked at Naruto like he was trying to piece something together. After a few minutes his eyes widen and he said.

"Oh my god, how did I not see it. He literally looks like Minato as a child if you remove the whisker marks."Shikaku said,as his friends and everyone else looked at him.

"Wait Shikaku you are telling us that he is."Said The Akimichi clan head, Choza Akimichi, as his friend nodded and everyone but the civilians looked shock because they saw the resemblance too.

"Well then if he's the son of the fourth then who is his mother."Tsume asked.

"I think I know who. Remember Minato always hung out with."Shikaku said, as clan heads nodded and realized that he was Kushina's son.

"Glad to see you're smart enough to figure that out Nara."Naruto said in a mocking tone, as the Nara glared at him.

"Yeah but what I don't know is why did you say sixteen years ago. When the Kyuubi was sealed into you by Minato thirteen years ago."Shikaku asked.

"Well Nara, its because I'm not thirteen. I'm actually twenty four years old."Naruto explained, as they looked at with looked of disbelief.

"How can you be twenty four Uzumaki."Hiashi said, as he didn't see a twenty four year man."You look like a thirteen year old child than a twenty four year old man."

Naruto grinned at and said."That's because, I'm using a henge made by my father to look like my thirteen year old self."The clan heads looked at him skeptical.

"Here allow me to show what I _really_ look like."Naruto said, as dark energy looked frightened by the dark energy, other looked at curiously at it, and one looked at like he wanted to use its power for his own gain. (A/N: 'Cough' Danzo 'Cough'. Corey: Umm Pokemon406 do you have something tingling your throat? A/N: No it's nothing.)

When the dark energy cleared, They saw a man in place of the boy. They all gasped and Hiruzen looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"M-Minato?"Hiruzen shakily said looking at the lookalike of his late successor.

Naruto gave a dark chuckle, that made everyone shiver."Wrong old man. I am not my sperm donor. This is just what I look like now."Naruto said.

Hisashi activated his byakugan and gasped.

"What do you see Hisahi?"Hiruzen asked the hyuga clan head.

"H-His chakra, I see nothing but pitch black darkness in it!"Hisashi said, as Naruto chuckled.

"Well yeah of course my chakra would be pitch black. I inherited it from my new father."He said.

"Who exactly is your new father? You haven't told us yet."Shikaku asked fishing for some info on this new father of Naruto's.

"Why tell you when I can show."Naruto said and pulled out a device.

"What I'm about to show you, is absolutely true."He said then opened the device put in some info.

He faced the device towards them as the device released a visual screen. He placed it down on the ground. He sat down and reached behind himself and pulled out... a bag of marshmallows.

"Now while this is playing. Please don't interpret too much or I'll have my little assassin cut you down from annoyance."Naruto said with a smile, as some looked around for the assassin, while other focused on the device.

The screen focused to show an eight year old Naruto waking up in an sewer.

(A/N: I'll refer the young Naruto as PNaruto to not confuse anyone.)

"Wow I know my dad told me that my mindscape would look like because of my suffering from the village, but COME ON this place is a dump."PNaruto said, as he looked around.

"Now dad said follow the only source of a light in this place. But I think I'm going to go with piss the kyuubi off instead."PNaruto took a deep breath then shouted."Hey Kurama your father was a fool to give humans chakra and he deserved a painful and agonizing!"

Everyone looked at PNaruto with disbelief and confusion for several reasons. One because he called the Kyuubi, Kurama. Second because he said the kyuubi's father was a fool to give humans chakra.

A minute later, PNaruto heard an enraged roar come from a direction and he immediately ran towards the sound it came from.

After a minute of running. He ended up at a huge cage that had seal on it. He walked up to the cage and saw within it a gigantic red fox with nine tails. The fox was also glaring at Naruto with intense hatred.

Everyone had various emotions on their faces. The civilians some with confusion. They see both the boy and the fox separately, the other with fear because of what the fox did. The shinobi council looked awed because they only seen the attack and couldn't get a good look at it. The clan heads looked awed as well. Danzo had a neutral. Hiruzen looked worried for PNaruto thinking that he shouldn't be that close to the cage.

"So, your kyuubi the sealed into me. I gonna say... I thought you were bigger."PNaruto said with grin seeing the fox glare harder at him.

" **Foolish mortal if it wasn't for this cage. I'd maul you to death. Maybe if you step a bit closer I could."** Kyuubi said with malicious grin.

PNaruto scoffed at his threat."As if you could Kurama. Oh wait, I forgot you hated being called that by another mortal besides Hagoromo. So I guess I'll call you... snuffles."Kyuubi growled, hating the name. He strikes the cage with his claws hoping to kill the boy, but he wasn't close enough. Said boy was laughing his ass off.

Everyone gawked at PNaruto calling the most powerful tailed beast, except Tsume, who was laughing her ass off too.

"H-He called the kyuubi, the most powerful tailed beast, S-Snuffles."Tsume said through her laughter.

PNaruto stopped laughing and about to insult 'Snuffles' more but felt something nuzzle his shoulder. He looked and saw a red ringed black fox.

"Naruto please stop agitating the Kyuubi. It'll give him a headache from own his angry."The red ringed black fox calmly said.

PNaruto smiled and said."Sure I'll stop... for right now at least."

"Good enough."He said before biting Naruto's sleeve and pulling him away from the cage.

PNaruto looked at his father confused."Dad why are you pulling me away from the cage. Aren't you going to fight Snuffles."Moon gave a small muffled laugh at that and 'Snuffles' growled and hit the cage again.

"Well _I'm_ not going to fight him. I'm just a clone."The now revealed clone said when they were a good distance away. He looked near the Kyuubi's cage and said." _Master_ is going to fight him."Naruto looked where the Moon was looking at and smiled.

He saw a average height man. The man had spiky black hair, tan skin, crimson red eyes, and wore a black raincoat, gloves, and shoes.

Hiruzen's eyes widen in recognition, because he wore the same thing as the person who appeared in his office with the injured Iruka.

The man looked at the Kyuubi with analyzing eyes for a few moments then said."So you are the strongest of the nine tailed beasts. The great Kyuubi no kitsune."The Kyuubi grinned thinking that this man knows how infamous he is, then immediately lost the grin hearing his next words.

"If you're the kyuubi then I must say I'm disappointed. You became what the fools wanted you to become."

" **What are you talking about human!"** Kyuubi growled.

"I mean your foolish father wanted you and your siblings to be a key to help the world. But instead you and your siblings became the monsters humanity wanted you and your siblings to be."He explained.

Kyuubi looked at the man enraged **."My siblings and I became monsters because you humans sealed us into your own kind then used us like weapons against each other!"** The man chuckled to himself.

" **Why are you laughing human!"** The Kyuubi shouted.

The man calmed down and said."I'm laughing because you called me a human."

" **Of course you're a human. You can't be a demon because I don't sense demon chakra from you."**

"You are very wrong about my chakra. It's being suppressed by my Ki and Reiatsu(Spiritual pressure)."

"I will just tell you that my power dwarfs your by a wide margin."The man said. The Kyuubi looked at him for a few moments then laughed.

" **Nice joke do you really think your power could be greater than mine."** The Kyuubi said.

"Yes, but look Kyuubi let me just get straight to the point of why I'm here."The man said as kyuubi looked interested."I'm here to kill you."

" **Oh you're here to kill me."** The kyuubi looked at him for a few seconds then burst out laughing. **"Hahaha thanks human I haven't laughed this much in a long time."**

"Laugh while you can Snuffles."The man floated up to the seal tag on the cage. The Kyuubi stopped laughing and growled because of the nickname.

"But when this is said and done. You won't the one with the last laugh."He said before he grabbed the tag seal and was about to tear it off. When a hand of someone grabbed him and pulled away from the seal tag, to the ground. Both the man and the other person landed on their feet.

Everyone in the room, besides Naruto and the hidden Asahina, gasped because the one who pulled Yami away was their hero the fourth hokage.

Hiruzen turned to Naruto and asked."Naruto! What is Minato doing there!"

"Well _Professor_ he's there because he sealed a part of his chakra, along with my mother in the seal in case I tried to open the seal. He sealed my mother's chakra in case I needed help in taming the Kyuubi."Naruto's reply shocked them all at how Minato was genius and how he knew this would happen.

(A/N: Minato knew Naruto might unseal the Kyuubi that's what they mean. By the way the man is my OC character, Yami)

Everyone turned their attention back to the device and saw Yami and Minato start to talk.

"Who are you and why were you trying to unseal the Kyuubi?!"Minato asked cautiously.

"It doesn't who I am Minato. Even if I told you, the reanimation you won't remember so there is no point."Minato looked surprised that Yami knew his name, as did everyone in the room besides Naruto and Asahina.

"But I will tell you that I'm here to kill Kyuubi or as he was named Kurama."Minato again looked surprised at the man for two reasons. Because he said he's here to kill the Kyuubi and that the Kyuubi has a name.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you. Naruto needs the Kyuubi in order to combat that fake Madara Uchiha that attacked the village the night of Naruto's birth. And the village needs the Kyuubi to keep the power balance of the five shinobi villages."Minato said, as everyone in the room was looked surprised because they didn't know the reason behind the Kyuubi attack.

 _"So that's who attacked the village that night."_ Were the thoughts of the ninja of the room.

Hiruzen turned to Naruto and asked."Naruto is what Minato said about the fake Madara true."

Naruto nodded."Yes I told you guys that what you see and hear from this device is true. Also pay attention you're about to get even more shocking info about the fake Madara."He said as he turned his attention back to the device as did Hiruzen.

Yami burst out laughing. Minato looked mad because he thinks he laughed about what he said.

"What's so funny?!"Minato said not appreciating being laughed at.

"Hahaha it's just about what you said about Naruto needing the Kyuubi to fight the fake Madara, and about the fake Madara."Yami laughed.

"He doesn't need the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi is parasite feeding off of Naruto's potential."The Kyuubi didn't appreciate being called a parasite. He found them to be weak creatures needing to feed off others.

" **I am not a parasite you foolish human!"** Kyuubi roared.

Yami turned to the Kyuubi and said."Quiet Snuffles the ones who have more sense than to destroy are talking."Yami turned back to Minato, as the Kyuubi strikes the cage again and again hoping he could break out, so he could shut up Yami.

"Now what's funny about the fake Madara. You're going to hate this but it's true."Yami said as he had Minato's attention and everyone else. All of them wanting to know about the fake Madara.

"The fake Madara Uchiha that attacked the village that night is your 'dead' student... Obito Uchiha."Minato and everyone looked at the man in disbelief.

"Obito Uchiha? Wasn't he one that died during the Third ninja world war?"Tsume asked looking at Hiruzen, who he nodded.

"Yes Minato and Kushina were devastated when it happened."Hiruzen answered."But how did he survive. Kakashi told me that he was crushed by a huge bolder."

Naruto coughed getting everyone's attention."He didn't die that day. He was saved by the _real Madara Uchiha._ "Everyone looked shocked at this because Madara had to be twice as old as Hiruzen."Don't worry though he died a little later after telling Obito to continue his plan for the world."Everyone looked relieved that Madara was dead.

"Naruto what is this plan Madara told Obito?"Inoichi asked.

"Hmm I'll tell you guys later or this device will tell you all."Naruto said as he munched on more marshmallows." _Mmm Uncle Corey was right. These are good snack."_

"But it can't be Obito died on the mission."Minato said in disbelief, as Yami shook his head.

"No, he survived that day thanks to the real Madara, who saved him and treated his wounds. He told Obito about his plans for a genjutsu called the Infinite Tsukuyomi"

"At first Obito was against it because he was at the time still loyal to the leaf."Minato smiled knowing that his student's loyalty was to the leaf."But that changed when he saw Kakashi kill Rin with his **Chidori,** after that he went insane and killed the bloody mist anbu. It was an accident but at the time Obito didn't know that. After that Obito agreed to help in the plan in order to see his precious Rin again even if she was fake."

Minato eyes widen in disbelief. He knew Kakashi killed Rin but he knew it was an incident. He didn't know Obito was there and went insane because it. He also be littled himself for not noticing that the man he was fighting that night was his own student.

"Thanks for telling me this but I still can't let you kill the Kyuubi. Naruto will need him against my ex student."Minato said. A second later he was punched by a fist, by someone, that sent him flying into a wall.

Minato pulled himself out of the wall and looked at Yami. Yami shook his head and pointed to who punched him. Minato looked and was shocked that the one who punched him was his own son!

"You Bastard! I wouldn't want that murder's help even if it was to combat that insane fool of a student of yours. I would rather be a tool of that war hawk Danzo then work with Kyuubi."PNaruto yelled angry.

" **Brat I've killed many lives. Are pissed because I killed so many of you humans."** The Kyuubi said. Naruto shook his head and looked at him with hate filled eyes.

"I am a little angry at the fact you killed some innocent lives. But the reason I hate you is because you killed my mother, Kushina Uzumaki!"PNaruto yelled, surprising the ones that knew Kushina.

 _"He's the one that Kushina!"_ Tsume thought.

 _"Kyuubi was one that killed sempai!"_ Was the thought of a purple haired anbu in the shadows.

" **Oh so you know about that brat. I thought you wouldn't remember that."** The Kyuubi said. He was planning on manipulating Naruto later on to destroying the village and releasing him, but now that he knows that little secret he won't listen to him now.

"Yes! You wouldn't think my new father wouldn't tell me. Who killed my mother and old _father."_ PNaruto said to the fox."And your plan to manipulate me wouldn't have worked anyway."

"Naruto you said you have a new father. Who is he?"Minato asked feeling two emotions. Upset that he wasn't considered his father. Joy that Naruto had someone who he hoped cared for him.

"That would be me Minato."Minato turned to the guy walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder."My name is Yami, Naruto's new father."

Naruto lost his hate filled eyes and looked at his father with a smile. He heard pawsteps and saw his father's dark clone walk up to him.

"He also is a small friend when he is in this form right here."Naruto said before picked up the Pokemon and hugged him. Said Pokemon looked at the original and said.

"I hate you master."CMoon said as the original smiled and said.

"I know."He then put a serious look on and turned to the Kyuubi's cage.

"Now then I think we prolonged your death long enough Kyuubi."He then flew back to the seal tag. Minato was about to throw his tri kunai and stop him but was stopped by someone shouting.

"Moon use **Dark Pulse**!"Naruto ordered. Moon fired a black spiral beam at Minato stopping him.

"Naruto what was that for!"He asked as he got up.

"To stop you from interfering!"Naruto said then petted Moon, who wagged his tail happily, enjoying the petting.

Yami made it to the tag again. He tore it away, revealing a lock. He brought his hand up and a ball of light was pulled from the lock. He then let the ball of light slowly fall to ground near Naruto.

Naruto still petting Moon looked at the ball of light. The ball of light slowly formed into something, which was Kushina.

Naruto looked Kushina as she was getting her bearings. He walked over and said.

"Mom?"Naruto asked the woman.

The red haired woman turned around and gasped."Naruto?"The red haired woman asked as the blonde haired boy nodded happily. The woman pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"My baby boy!"Kushina cried.

"ACK!"Naruto looked over at Moon and said."Moon quick distract her with your cuteness."

Moon looked at him and said."I don't do cute son, but alright."He looked at Kushina.

"Bre"He said in a cute pokemon voice. Kushina looked at Moon for a few seconds then said.

"Kawaii!"She grabbed Moon into a bone crushing hug.

"ACK! Why haven't I dispelled yet."He cried in pain.

"It's because the clones I make are more durable than your average shadow clone."Yami said, as Moon glared at him through the hug from Kushina.

Yami raised his hand in front of himself. In a black flash a keyblade appeared. He pointed it at the lock, and a narrow beam shot at the lock. There was click sound and the lock began to unlock.

Minato looked shocked because he thought Yami would need the key to unlock,but instead unlocked it with some weird blade.

Everyone in the room looked surprised as well thinking the same thing.

"Naruto how did he unlock the seal? What was that weird blade he used?"Hiruzen questioned black spiky haired man put his hand under his chin and looked to be thinking.

"Hmm if I recall that weird blade is called a Keyblade. A Keyblade is a tool that can unlock anything."Naruto said."So it would make sense for it to unlock the seal."

Yami floated back down to the ground and turned to his clone."Moon you make sure no interferes with this fight. Also protect Naruto and Kushina."He shouted to his clone.

Moon who got out of the bone crushing hug, nodded and made a black barrier around himself, Kushina and Naruto.

"What about me?!"Minato shouted. Yami half glanced at him.

"You help the Kyuubi and die with him, or stay the hell away from the fight and hope you don't caught in the crossfire."Yami lazily said not really paying attention to him.

He turned back to the seal and noticed it was almost unlocked. When it was fully unlocked the Kyuubi slammed open the cage and roared.

The roar frightened the viewing civilians. The shinobi tensed for a second but then relaxed knowing this was memory.

" **Foolish human now that I'm free of that cage. I will kill you then the boy you cared for."** Kyuubi roared then lunged at Yami.

Yami disappeared in a black flash. Kyuubi landed and looked around for his opponent. Yami reappeared above the Kyuubi and fires a volley of red Ki blasts at Kyuubi's back. The attacks hit home and the Kyuubi roared in pain. Kyuubi tries to hit him with one of his tails, but Yami dodges and flies towards the Kyuubi. He cocks back his right fist and punches Kyuubi in the cheek. Kyuubi is sent flying a back a bit. Kyuubi feels something in his mouth and spits it out. What he spat out was a few of his teeth. Kyuubi growled as his teeth grew back.

The Kyuubi pulled back his left fist and threw punch at Yami. He caught the punch with his right hand, Surprising everyone.

While Kyuubi was surprised that he caught his fist, Yami flew at high speeds and punched the Kyuubi... right between the legs. The guys the room, except Naruto, held the crotch. Kyuubi cried out in pain and brought hands over the spot where he was hit. Yami then high up in the air then came back down and hit the Kyuubi with a heel kick to the head sending him down to the watery ground causing a huge splash of water.

The whole room was were shocked to see the most powerful tailed beast losing to one person who looked so human.

"What is he?"One council member chuckled causing attention to be brought to him.

"He's my father and comparing him to the Kyuubi is like comparing a kage to genin. Hell even a civilian."Naruto said as some looked at him skeptical and others in disbelief.

Everyone turned their attention back to the device, to see the Kyuubi slowly get back up.

The Kyuubi looked at the _human_ with a enraged expression on his face. The human floated back down to the watery floor. He looked at the Kyuubi with a cocky smirk.

"What's wrong Snuffles? I thought you said my power couldn't dwarf yours."Yami said cockily.

The Kyuubi growled and raised his tails above his head and opened his mouth. Everyone in the memory and room gasped as tiny red and blue chakra sphere began to appear above Kyuubi's head. They knew this was the strongest of the tailed beasts, the **Tailed Beast Bomb**.

Kushina looked at PNaruto, who was calmly petting CMoon, and was surprised that he didn't worried about his new father taking on a **tailed beast bomb**.

"Naruto aren't you worried about your father being hit by the tailed beast bomb?"Kushina asked her son.

"I know he'll be fine because he told me he will.I also made him promise that he will be come out of this alright."PNaruto said then scratched behind Moon's ear,causing him to purr.

"S-Son please stop t-that. I'm t-trying to f-focus here on the b-barrier."He stuttered through the ear scratching.

"Well that's a promise I don't know if he can keep."Kushina thought and saw the Kyuubi's tailed beast bomb finished Kyuubi brought it to his mouth.

"Fool you should known your enemy."A red aura appeared around Yami. He cupped his hands and started to say something.

" **Ka-Me**."He said as the Kyuubi closed his mouth around the ball of chakra.

" **Ha-Me**."He continued and a red sphere formed between his hands. Kyuubi's cheeks puffed from the bomb getting bigger.

They looked at each for a moment then, the Kyuubi fired the Tailed Beast Bomb at Yami.

Yami shot his hands forward." **HA**."He fired a huge red beam of Ki.

The two attacks clashed between the two and struggled to overpower the other. After a few seconds though Yami's Kamehameha beat Kyuubi's Tailed Beast Bomb and carried on to the Kyuubi. Kyuubi had a surprised look on his face before he was engulfed by Kamehameha.

"IM-POSS-IBLE!"Kyuubi screamed in a pain as he faded away never to be seen again.

When Yami's Kamehameha finally stopped. No one saw Kyuubi, they couldn't even sense his chakra anymore.

(A/N: Just to clarify. No one in the MEMORY could sense his chakra not the people in the room.)

"He's gone. It's out of me."Naruto said as tears started to appear in his eyes. He hugged Moon,who licked his cheek and let down the barrier knowing the danger is over.

 _"I can't believe."_ Were the thought of Kushina and Minato. _"He actually killed the Kyuubi."_

Kushina hugged her son and whispered to him."The nightmare is finally over for you son."

Minato however looked angry at the fact that the Kyuubi was gone. He kept saying Naruto needed the Kyuubi, but that was a excuse for him to say the Kyuubi needed to stay with the leaf to keep the power balance between villages.

He looked at the man responsible for killing the Kyuubi and walked over to him. Kushina noticed her husband walking over to Yami. She also noticed his angry look.

"Minato why are you so mad?"She asked him.

He turned to her and said."Because now the village has no jirunkin! The other villages will notice this and attack Konoha!"He said angry. He noticed that she wasn't upset about the probability of the village being attacked. In fact she looked happy."Why aren't upset that the village will be attacked?!"

"Well Minato I don't really care for the village anymore."Minato looked at her shocked. She looked at Moon, who was trying to get Naruto to stop crying into his fur, then said."Naruto's new father here told me some interesting facts about the village."

Minato looked at her confused."What things did that creature tell you? If it told you anything about the village it must be a lie!"He said as she shook her head.

"No he transmitted some memories to me and."She looked at him angry and started to tear up."That village is no longer my home. It took away Whirlpool and next it took away one of my best friends."

Minato and everyone in the room looked shocked at her claim. Hiruzen, Danzo, and the elders started to sweat nervously.

 _"Kushina can't know can she?"_ Hiruzen thought and continued to look.

"Kushina what are you talking about?!"Minato asked as, Yami walked over to Naruto and his clone.

"The leaf helped destroy Whirlpool by weakening its defenses! Your sensei, Jiraiya the day he took me away he weaken the island's seals!"Yami separated PNaruto, who had stopped crying, from Moon. Moon was so happy that the original got him away from the crying boy. To show his joy, he licked the original's face much to his displeasure and PNaruto's laughter"Then Moon here told me how the Uchiha clan had planned a coup and the leaf had them secretly killed by Mikoto's oldest son of all people."

Yami had enough of his clone's licking and dispelled him, much to PNaruto's sadness.

When she finished Minato had his head down for a moment then raised and looked at her with a serious look."Kushina we're shinobi we have to do anything to make sure our village,the leaf village survives."He said much to her Kushina's disbelief.

Kushina looked down and wondering why she married him.

"Well since you said it like that. I can do what I'm about with no doubt in my heart."Yami said before he appeared in front of Minato and pointed his hand at him. A red Ki sphere appeared in his hand.

"Wait hol-."Yami blasted Minato with a huge Ki blast, killing the Kage.

Everyone's looked surprised that their fourth was killed that easily.

Yami turned to Kushina to look at her expression to him killing her husband, and wasn't surprised to see her face going through many emotions. He walked up to her and knocked her out.

"Why did you do that?"PNaruto asked.

"Because she will need time to go the emotions and memories that was given to her."He explained then smiled."Now let's get out of here and get some ramen."

"Alright ramen!"PNaruto repeated before they disappeared and the device screen went to black. Naruto walked over to the device picked it up then pocketed the device. He turned to the Hokage and everyone else.

The Hokage had a look of disbelief on his face, probably because the death of the Kyuubi. The civilian council had a look of angry at the fact their hero was killed by Yami. Some clan heads had a look of anrgy on their face because of Minato's death at Yami's hands. Others had a look of sadness at Kushina not calling this place home. The elders same as the civilians. Danzo for once lost his neutral face for an angry one at the fact the Kyuubi was dead and he couldn't use it for his conquest to Hokage.

Naruto smiled at their angry looks and turned to leave."Well see ya later Hokage. I need to get home to get ready for team placements."

"Wait Naruto! Do you also know about the village secrets."Hiruzen asked.

"Of course!"Naruto answered back.

"If you release them to the public or outside the village, then I will have no choice but to execute you."He said as the civilians grinned at son of the killer that killed their hero, will be killed too.

Naruto stopped and smirked."I don't think so."He turned to the shadow near him and said."Asahina come out."Everyone looked confused about who he was talking to.

Asahina stepped out of the shadow, surprising the everyone, especially the hidden anbu. She walked over to Naruto and pulled something out of her pocket. The something turned out to be document paper files, but not just any files, it was the leaf village files!

"This right here is the secrets that the leaf hid from the villagers and the other villages. You try to kill me and I'll have these delivered to your enemies and it will start a _one-sided_ Fourth great shinobi war."He said.

"Boy you were foolish to bring those here."Danzo said."We can just take those files from you and kill you here."

"Actually cripple these aren't the real documents. These are copies that I had Asahina here make before she and I came to this meetings."Naruto said, as Danzo looked angry at being called a cripple.

Everyone was silent realizing they backed into a corner.

"Right then if there is no more to talk about this. I'm out of here. Oh and I'm giving you guys four chances to not bother me for something stupid. If you use those four chances."He smiled darkly."I will destroy the leaf village with my own hands."

His statement shocked everyone to the core, while some still looked skeptical thinking he couldn't do it. They think he stills considers the village his home.

Naruto with no distraction this time, turned to leave with Asahina, who disappeared into the darkness following him.

Hiruzen looked down feeling like the leaf village's days were coming to an end.

 **And**

 **Stop!**

 **I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3 of Naruto: The Son of Yami**

 **Pokemon406: Alright I think I might soiled a lot stuff for people, but then again the series is done with Naruto and has moved on to Boruto.**

 **Corey: I'm still worroed for that old man's corn**

 **Pokemon406: Porn. It's porn Corey**

 **Corey: Speaking of corn. Why is there a large amount of corn, of female Pokem-**

 **Pokemon406 covers the Pikachu's mouth.**

 **Pokemon406: I don't have porn of whatever you just tried to say**

 **Pokemon406: Now next chapter should be up then I'm taking a break from this story for a bit.**

 **Pokemon406: Pokemon406 signing out"He lets go of Corey and goes to find a better place to hide his porn."**

 **Corey: Corey signing out too"Sticks tongue out at camera then secretly follows Pokemon406 to see where he keeps his corn"**


	4. Chapter 4:Bell Test

**Pokemon406:Hello everyone I'm back with a new chapter**

 **Corey:Yay**

 **Pokemon406:Alright now this chapter will be the Bell Test**

 **Pokemon406: This chapter might be funny because it will show scenes of Kakashi getting his lazy ass,shall we say cooked.**

 **Corey:Man I wouldn't want to be Kakashi right now**

 **Pokemon406:Yup**

 **Pokemon406: I will let you guys know I'm taking a break from this story at least for little don't worry I'll be working on other stories for guys to look at.**

 **Pokemon406:Later I'll have a poll for you guys to decide if I should include Naruto's past in this story or make a separate story showing it.**

 **Pokemon406:Now here's the disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own,but I do own my oc's**

 **Now Chapter 4:Bell Test**

 **Start!**

Naruto right now was sitting in Iruka's classroom for team was the first one one would appear for at least two knew who he was going to get placed with was going to make the most of it,by tormenting his 'teammates'.

He already has teammates in the form of his Pokemon and Digimon. He also knows that the Uchiha will most likely after the test demand him of his power and Pokemon and Digimon. It would be a cold day in hell before he gives the emo king the things he earned.

He brought out two pokeballs and toss them into the two flashes of white light,Sparks appeared. He immediately nuzzled and shocked him.

" _I really need to get him to stop that but then again he shows his affection that way"_ Naruto thought and looked at the other one that appeared.

The other that appeared was a bipedal black and white weasel with two twin tails.

"Bui?"The weasel 's voice sounded looked female. She around and spotted Naruto. She went up and nuzzled him.

"Zel Bui Buizel"The Buizel said happily.

"Hi Kuro Itachi. We're in my old 'home' world. And I'll give you some sweets later"Naruto said as she pouted. He petted her causing her smile and wag her tails happily.

You might have noticed that Naruto named his Buizel after a certain 'blood thirty' Uchiha. He did this to see Sasuke and Itachi's reaction to it.

"I brought you two out because I was bored and needed someone to play with."Naruto said.

"Jolt?"Sparks asked.

"Kurai?Oh she probably with Hatake right his alarm clock."Naruto said with a grin.

"Alright what game do you think we should play."Naruto asked the two.

"Buizel!"Kuro suggested.

"Hmm alright elemental tag it is. But let's not destroy the classroom."

 **Two hours Later**

Everyone was here in class and Iruka was about to say the team placements. When Sakura asked a question.

"Iruka-sensei where's Mizuki-sensei?"She asked.

"Well Sakura Mizuki turned traitor, and well he was supposed to be taken I & T, but a certain someone killed him instead."Iruka answered freaking everyone out.

" _Wow if their freaked out just by someone of their own dieing then this generation really doesn't have a future."_ Naruto thought disappointed with this generation.

"Now if there are no more questions."Iruka said, but a boy with pineapple shaped hair raised his hand for a question."Yes Shikamaru."

"Why was this place wet when I came in?When I came in the room was all wet and slippery."He said.

Naruto looked under his desk at Kuro."I knew I shouldn't let you shot water in here."He said to her. She smiled at him then licked his nose,and making him smile.

"Well umm I guess the jailor forgot to leave a wet floor sign."Iruka suggested as Shikamaru nodded.

"Now team 1 is..."Iruka started but Naruto tuned him out.

He went under his desk and pulled out his device then looked for a game to play. Eventually he settled on Pokken Tournament. It was his favorite Pokemon game because he could actually control the Pokemon. He chose Braixen because she a demon on the field. Kuro and Sparks watched him play,commenting on his fights.

A little bit later he heard his name be called with team 7 and surprise, surprise Sakura had to point out the obvious.

"But Iruka-sensei how is Naruto-baka on me and Sasuke-kun's team. He didn't pass the exam remember!"Sakura said not pleased to be on the same team as the 'baka'.

Iruka was about to answer when Naruto answered for him."Well banshee,I did pass by killing Mizuki-teme and getting the scroll back from him."Naruto answered coming back from under his desk. The class turned to the back of the room and saw Naruto.

" _I_ _Didn't even sense him."_ Sasuke thought angry.

" _Naruto-kun wouldn't do that."_ Was the thought of Naruto's stalker,I mean Hinata.

"What the hell are you talking about dobe?!"Kiba asked."You couldn't even me. What makes you think you could beat or kill Mizuki-sensei!"

"Well believe it or not Kibbles I did. Now no one bother me.I'm on the last shadow Mewtwo boss of Pokken Tournament and it's tough as shit."He said before he went back under the desk to continue his fight with Shadow Mewtwo.

"Bui!"Kuro said smashing buttons.

"Hey!Kuro wait your turn.I'm trying to beat Shadow Mewtwo!"Naruto yelled.

The class looked confused about who he was talking to,and about who Shadow Mewtwo is. Iruka was about to ask,but Kiba beat him to it. He did not appreciate being called Kibbles. He stomped over to Naruto's desk and was about to kick the dobe's ass. But when he was about to pull Naruto from under the desk. He was shot by a high pressure water blast from under the desk.

The class looked surprised and confused on where Naruto got a water gun.

"Umm Kiba are you ok."Iruka asked Kiba,who was stuck in the wall.

"I'm all~right."Was his reply before he fell unconscious. Kiba's partner,Akamaru,went to over to see if his partner was okay.

"Alright let's continue team placements."Iruka said trying to make sure another accident like this doesn't happen again.

Underneath the Naruto's desk. Naruto handed Kuro some sweets that she happily munched on."Good girl."He told her before getting back to his game.

 **Two hours Later**

Everyone left with their senseis and only Naruto,Sakura,and Sasuke were left in the classroom.

Sasuke was brooding. Sakura was at first pestering Sasuke for a date, but then got impatient about their sensei, and started to walk back and forth in front of the classroom. Naruto was now on his desk playing against Shadow Mewtwo.

(Corey:Why is he still playing against him. The boss is easy.A/N:That boss is NOT I repeat not easy Corey!Corey:Are you still mad that I beat on my first try with Pikachu,while you used Lucario and it took you three tries before you beat him.A/N:GRR)

"Where is our sensei!He should've been here by now!"Sakura yelled. Sasuke ignored her and continued to brood. Naruto muttered curses,pretty much telling you that he's getting his ass beat.

A second later after her shout,the door suddenly opened. Sakura and Sasuke looked to see if it was sensei to see he came at last.

A black and red blur zoomed in and tackled Naruto,knocking him off the desk. He somehow didn't drop the game. He must have iron grip.A burnt silver haired man stepped into the doorway. He had a very pissed expression on his face.

"First impression of you all is..I hate the one that owns that fire breathing fox."He said glaring at the black and red fox that was currently licking her master's face."Meet me on the roof."He then vanished using the leaf body flicker.

Naruto got Kurai off his face. He told her to tell him what she did to Kakashi later than returned her to her pokeball. After He did that,he vanished to the roof using a fire body flicker. This action stunned the other two in the room.

" _When could the dobe do that!"_ Sasuke thought thinking he should able to do that rather the 'dobe'.

"When could the baka do that."Sakura wondered as inner Sakura added her thoughts." _ **Ha if the dobe could do it then Sasuke-kun's must be way cooler."**_ Sakura nodded agreeing with her inner self.

 **On the roof**

Kakashi pulled out his one of his orange books and started appeared and right before he could ask suddenly popped out of her pokeball and burned the book Kakashi was holding.

"Noooo!That fox burned my last one!"Kakashi then did the hand signs for **Chidori** and was about to charge and kill the fox to avenge his Naruto quickly kicked him between the legs,causing him to stop his dropped to his knees and gripped his sensitive area.

"Ah damn that fox hits me there now you."He pointed at Naruto."Who told you to kick people down there?!It's a low blow!"He said before going back to groaning in pain.

Naruto smiled then thought back to the person who taught him to crotch kick people.

 **Flashback**

A 10 year old Naruto,who is a black Eevee thanks to his new father's blood.

He was surround by fighting types Pokemon. His current teacher Corey,who is a Pikachu with blues eyes with black pupils,was training him in his style. He was currently injured from the super effective attacks.

"Corey-sensei I'm surrounded and I have a type disadvantage!What I am supposed to do?!"Naruto yelled as the fighting types drew closer to finish him off.

" _Use what I taught you young padawan!"_ Corey said to him through telepathy. _"Use the crotch kicking technique!"_

" _But sensei isn't that a low blow?"_ He asked his sensei.

" _It's only a low blow if you believe it!"_ His sensei replied to him,as a Hitmonchan raised his boxing glove fist to punch him.

Naruto without even thinking threw a hard punch at Hitmonchan...right between the legs.

"Ah!"He fell down gripping his sensitive area. The others were stunned for a moment and Naruto didn't waste time went for another Pokemon turned out to be a Hitmonlee. The Hitmonlee tried to kick him but Naruto ducked the kick. He jumped and threw a kick between the Hitmonlee's legs.

"Gah fuck!"He fell down doing the same thing as the Hitmonchan. Naruto then turned to the last Pokemon which was a Machamp.

The Machamp cracked all four of his knuckles. This caused Naruto to sweat nervously. This was the one he had the most trouble with out of the three.

"Alright kid that trick might have worked on my buddies but it won't work on me."He said then rushed at Naruto and was about to punch him with his four fists.

Naruto used **Dig** to escape what most likely would have been a world of hurt. The Machamp stopped and said.

"Trying to use **Dig** to escape huh. Don't you know I can use **Earthquake**."The Machamp raised his foot and was about to stomp the ground. When all of a sudden Naruto came out the ground with a **Shadow Ball** in his mouth. He was aiming for the Machamp's face.

The Machamp quickly grabbed him and squeezed him. This caused him to cry out in pain and made him lose the **Shadow Ball**.

"Please!A **Shadow Ball** to the face would done shit against me."The Machamp said grinned at him.

"Fool you should have known your enemy."He said cryptically confusing the Machamp on what he meant.

Suddenly the ground shook and another Naruto came out of the ground. The difference was that this Naruto had a steel coated tail and was using **Quick Attack**.

The second Naruto hit Machamp on top of the head. This caused him to drop to the Naruto he was holding and fall to the ground on his back. He groaned in pain then suddenly screamed and rolled over gripping his sensitive area. The reason was because the first Naruto hit him with a **Iron Tail** between the legs after he was freed.

"Yeah we did it!"Both Naruto shouted then high fived each other.

"Nice work my padawan."Corey commented appearing behind surprised them because they didn't sense of the Narutos jumped into the other's arms and he caught him.

(A/N:It's like Shaggy and Scooby. The only thing I didn't add was the zoinks)

"Damn it Corey-sensei don't do that!"The Naruto holding the other was the original Naruto.

"Sorry but I'm just that good at it."He laughed causing the Naruto that was being held to growl. He ran at Corey then jumped and tried to kick him between the legs. Key word tried. Corey caught the kick going for his sensitive area then punched the Naruto between the legs. CNaruto yelled 'Fuck' and fell to the ground.

"You've got a long way to go before you can get the master."Corey smiled,as Naruto looked at his clone with a sweat drop.

"Yeah I guess I do."Naruto said then dispelled the clone but didn't get the memory. He can chose to have the memory of feeling that but he rather not and discarded it.

"Yup, now let's get of someone between there only stuns them for a bit,but first."He brought out a marker out of nowhere then went over to the Machamp.

He drew a mustache on his face."Alright let's bounce."He smiled then opened a white flame portal and walked through it.

" _Corey is so random and weird."_ Naruto thought then followed him through the portal to home.

 **Flashback end**

"I learned it from someone who is the most random and weird I know,"Naruto answered but noticed that Kakashi wasn't really paying attention because of the pain in his groins.

He then sat down on the bench that was up on the roof. Kurai jumped onto his lap and licked his face,causing him to laugh.

A few minutes later Sasuke and Sakura arrived. They were covered in dirt,paint,and other things. They looked towards Kakashi and Naruto. Kakashi recovered and was glaring at Kurai. Naruto was brushing Kurai's black fur causing her purr with each stroke.

After Sakura and Sasuke sat started talking."Now that we're all here."He changed from annoyed to lazy and bored."Let's get to introducing ourselves."

"What do you want to know sensei?"Sakura asked.

"How about your likes,dislikes,and your dreams for the future and things like that."Kakashi said lazily.

"Why don't you go first so we know what to say."Sakura said.

"I still wonder why she's the smart one of this 'team'."Naruto thought as his Flareon nodded in agreement. She could hear his thoughts.

"Alright, my name is Hatake Kakashi.I have no reason to tell you my likes and dislikes..and my hobbies aren't your business…well my dream I rather not tell you."He finished lazily.

" _All we got was his name?"_ Sakura and Sasuke thought

Naruto ignored Kakashi's introduction because he heard it before and he knows everything about him thanks to his father's device.

Kakashi looked at his students,well his students if they pass his test."Now,it's your turn. Let's start on the right,"He pointed to Sakura."Pinkie you're first."

Sakura looked annoyed cause of the nickname."My name is Sakura Haruno.I like.. Well the person I like is.."Looks at Sasuke,"My hobby is.."Looks at Sasuke,"My dream is to..!"She looks at Sasuke and giggled pervertedly.

Everyone scoots away from the perverted fangirl.

" _Girls this age are more interested in romance then ninjutsu."_ Kakashi sweatdropped and asked,"And what do you hate?"

Sakura's expression changed into a hateful one."Ino and Naruto-baka!"She said before looking back at Sasuke.

A second later,she was hit by a black flamethrower. When the flamethrower stopped it revealed a black charred Sakura,who coughed a small black smoke before falling,fortunately for her,forward on the looked at Kurai,who had a innocent expression on her face.

"Good girl!You deserve your favorite treat later for that."Naruto said happily.

"Flare!"Kurai said before licking his cheek,causing him to laugh.

" _Hmm that fox can fire powerful fire attacks.I should make the dobe give me his fox.I'll demand it from him after the test."_ The duck as-oops I mean Sasuke thought,thinking he'll get what he wants.

" _That must be the same Flamethrower that she used to burn my precious books with!"_ Kakashi thought looking angrily at the black fox.

"Ok."Kakashi then pointed to Sasuke,"Broody, you're next."

Sasuke scowled slightly at the nickname."My name is Sasuke Uchiha… I hate a lot of things,and I don't particularly like anything.. What I have is not a dream,because I will make it a reality.. I'm going to restore my clan,and kill a certain man."He finished.

" _Just like I thought."_ Kakashi thought,as he expected this kind of response from Sasuke.

" _Sasuke-kun is so cool!"_ Sakura thought,looking her crush with blush and heart eyes.

" _Heheh I wonder if I should kill Itachi when he comes to capture me. It would piss off Sasuke to no end!"_ Naruto thought with a grin. Kurai copied her master's grin, feeling the same way.

"Now, last but not least, blonde over there with his fire-breathing fox."Kakashi said pointing at Naruto.

"Well, Pervy-Cyclops,my name is Naruto Uzumaki.."Naruto said.

Hearing the nickname Naruto gave him,Kakashi's visible eye twitched in annoyance.

Naruto continued,"I like training,hanging out with my friends, family,and annoying one of my family members…I dislike most of the leaf village,emos,banshees,rapists and traitors...my hobby is to explore new places and experiments..my dream is to one day surpass my father!"He finished.

" _Family?But I thought he was an orphan."_ Sakura thought wake up sometime when he began his introduction.

" _Hn"_

" _When did Naruto get a family?"_ Kakashi thought surprised. _"On his records he's an orphan. Also surpass his father?Does he mean sensei or probably his new father the third told me about."_

"That's all for introductions I guess. Tomorrow, you all will take the real test to pass and become a genin."Kakashi said shocking two of his students but not the third.

"What do you mean real test to pass!We already passed the test!"Sakura yelled,Naruto and Kurai looked at her annoyed because she was loud.

"The test you guys took was to weed out the incapable genin."Kakashi stated.

"But we had enough training at the academy."Sakura said.

"This isn't a normal training exercise..this time your opponent is me."Kakashi declared.

"What?"Sakura said nervously.

Kakashi turned scary serious."Of the 27 graduates,only 9 will be chosen to become genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training exercise will be more difficult than the exam and has a failure rate of over 66 percent."he said,stunning Sakura and Sasuke,but not Naruto who looked bored again.

"It means a rate of success for this is 34%..well, that's enough for me."Naruto said,much to the surprise of everyone including Kakashi.

"Well there goes my chance to scare them,"Kakashi thought."But Naruto didn't look scared at all. So I guess my chance to scare the other two is gone."

"Then what was the point of graduating?"Sakura asked.

"Oh, that?That was just to select those who could have the chance to become a Genin."Kakashi informed.

Sakura was about to shout, but noticed Kurai take a deep breath,so she immediately shut up not wanting to get burned again.

"Anyway show your real skill on the training all your ninja tools.. And don't eat breakfast, you might throw up."Kakashi then gave them each a paper."The details are on this paper and don't be late tomorrow."

" _Might throw up?Will this be that tough?"_ Sakura thought,taking her paper from read the paper. _"If I fail the test I'll be separated from Sasuke-kun. This is a test of love._

After giving the papers to three graduates,Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto looked at the paper with a bored look. _"Training ground three at 6 a.m...Well I already know he won't be there at that time. Mainly because of his reputation and also a certain black fire-breathing fox burned his books."_ He finished his thought looking down at Kurai. Kurai had a innocent look on her face and pretended she didn't know the reason he looked at her.

Naruto stand up causing Kurai to fall to the floor. She got back up and didn't look fazed by it. She then jumped onto Naruto's looked at his teammates and said.

"Later Emo king and pink banshee.I hope you two have terrible luck on the test."He said and grinned at their scowling looks.

He let himself fall backward and off the roof. This shocked the two graduates. They went up to the ledge to see if he went spat,but saw no one.

" _Damn it where did the dobe go!"_ Sasuke thought.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and asked."Sasuke do you want to go on a date with me."She hoped he's say yes.

"No."Sasuke said simply then went off to train.

 **Later that day**

Naruto was at training ground threw two pokeballs in the air and out came Sparks and Itachi.

"Alright Kuro and Sparks you two can play around here while I look at Kurai's memory of Kakashi."Naruto said to them.

The two looked around and saw a lake. Kuro Itachi immediately went to the lake wanting to swim. Sparks followed wanting to play with his friend.

Naruto went to a nearby tree with Kurai,who was already out of the pokeball, sat down cross legged by a tree. He turned to Kurai and motioned for her to sit on his lap which she did. He put his hand on Kurai's head then closed his eyes and concentrated. Kurai suddenly stiffened then relaxed.

 **Flashback:Kurai's memory**

Kurai found Kakashi's apartment. She opened a dark portal then appeared in his kitchen to not wake him up. Wandering around his house for a bit till she found his precious books to which she immediately burned. She looked at his alarm clock and noticed it was close to waking him up. She hid to see if he got up on his own. It ranged loudly but Kakashi hit the snooze button and went back to sleep. She got out of her hiding place and went up to his bed. She took a deep breath then opened her mouth firing a black Flamethrower that should not kill him but will hurt..a lot.

Kakashi immediately wake up and got out of bed. He stopped drop and rolled. Kurai laughed at this,seeing a strong ninja have to stop drop and roll. When the fire was gone from his body. Surprisingly enough,his mask and hair weren't burned off and only his night clothes were the things that was partially charred. He then left and came back with a bucket of water. He put out the fire on his bed then wonder how he and bed caught on fire. He heard the sound of laughter then looked and saw a weird black fox.

"Where did you come?"He said then added."Wait were you the one that set me on fire!"

Kurai blew a small flame to show that he was right about that claim. She then motioned for him to follow her and surprisingly he did. She led him to his books which were nothing but a pile of ash now. Kakashi went wide eyed and jaw dropped at seeing his precious books destroyed. He turned to the black fox and asked.

"Were you the one who burned my precious books?"He asked but already knew the answer.

Kurai looked to be in thinking for a second then looked at Kakashi with a evil smile and nodded.

"Fla eon re!(Yeah and I feel proud of it too!)"She said.

"Rahh!"Kakashi did the hand signs for Lightning Blade then charged at her with a lightning coded jab.

Kurai sidestepped the attack. So he ended up making a huge hole in his wall.

"Eon,(Nice try,)"Kurai then went to a huge hole then turned to him."Flareon!(Follow me perverted cyclops!)"She said before making a run for it.

"Get back here you bastard!"He shouted then preceded to follow the black fox.

He ended chasing her throughout the village. He ended up destroying some stands with ninjutsu that he tried to hit Kurai with but missed. Kurai burned Kakashi and some shops because they refused to give Naruto the right price.

While chasing her,Kakashi ended meeting Guy.

"Hello my youthful rival!What are out doing out here on this youthful morning!"Guy yelled.

"Guy I've got no time for your talk!Have you seen a black and red colored fox run around here?"Kakashi asked hurriedly.

Guy did a youthful pose."No my youthful rival I have not seen a black and red colored fox.I didn't know we had those kind of foxes around here."Guy said.

"Well thanks anywa-.."Kakashi was saying but then out of nowhere Kurai jumped and kicked Kakashi between the legs. Kakashi fell to the ground,gripping his sensitive area.

Kurai laughed at the sight.

"How unyouthful!Fox where did you learn that!"Guy yelled at Kurai,who covered her ears at his yelling. She uncovered them and looked at him annoyed.

"Flare eon fla!(Don't you ever stop saying youth in your sentence!)"She said before she took a deep breath then fired a black flamethrower at him.

He dodged of course."Your unyouthful flames won't corrupt my youthful flames."He said before jumping up into the air and did his dynamic entry attack at her. She responded by coding her tail with steel and interpreted his dynamic entry. They clashed creating sparks. They struggled to overcome the other, but in the end Kurai won and sent Guy into a wall nearby. Guy got up immediately surprisingly not fazed by getting hit by steel then hit into a wall.

"Darn you! You won that one. But this time I'll use the flames of youth!"Guys shouted while covering himself in youthful flames.

Kurai looked at him with half eyes, that then looked to the side and noticed Kakashi about to get up.

"Fla..Eon re. Flareon .Reon."(Yeah..no I rather not deal with youth flames. Plus I need to get back to Naruto-kun.I've kept him waiting long enough.)She said before she dashed towards the academy,where her master is.

"Grr get back here you!"Kakashi yelled then chased after her.

 **Flashback end**

Naruto opened his eyes then pulled his hand away from Kurai's head. He laughed then looked at Kurai,who shook her head trying to get her awareness back.

"Again good girl!"He said before scratching her right ear causing her to purr."Also sorry you had to deal with Guy. But look at the bright side. You didn't have to deal with his genjutsu."They both shivered at that.

 **Next Day**

Sakura arrived at the training ground first.A few minutes later Sasuke arrived and she pestered him for a date,to which he always said no.

Three hours later Kakashi finally arrived and he looked happier than ever.

"You're late!"Sakura shrieked at him,while making the two cover their ears.

"Sorry a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the longer way."He replied.

"Lier!"She shrieked.

"Also yesterday I replaced all the books that the fox burned. The store owner said he could get me a special edition."Kakashi said with joy,as his two would be students sweatdropped.

"Alright let's begin the err..Where's Naruto."Kakashi said.

"We don't know."Sakura said.

"I'm right here banshee."A voice said.

They all looked at the source of the voice and saw it was Naruto,who was sitting by a tree eating a bowl of ramen.

"Baka, sensei said not to eat!"She yelled.

"Whatever banshee,"Naruto said as she shrieked at him for that."I don't follow perverted one eyed ninja."Now Kakashi looked annoyed.

 _You know your father told you not to eat ramen for breakfast right."_ Asahina mentally asked from the shadow of the tree.

" _I'm twenty four Asahina also I just ate ramen this time to annoy my 'teammates' and 'sensei'."_ Naruto said to her, then walked over to his 'teammates' and 'sensei'.

" _Again I didn't sense him!"_ Thought an angry Sasuke.

" _Well he's good at hiding his presence."_ Kakashi thought.

"Alright then let's get this started,"Kakashi said,as brought out an alarm clock.

"Wait you had an alarm clock!"Sakura yelled,as he nodded.

He fiddled with the knobs before placing it on a nearby stump."Okay it's set for noon,"he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out two bells."Here are two bells. Your task is to take them from me before noon."A smirk was obvious behind his mask."Those who cannot get a bell by noon get no lunch.I'll not only tie you to one of the stumps, but also have the two students that did get the bells,eat right in front of you."

" _So that's why he told us not to eat."_ Sasuke and Sakura thought,as their stomachs growled showing they didn't eat breakfast.

Naruto snickered at the two,for falling for that.

"But sensei..You only have two bells."Sakura said, unease obvious in her voice.

"Wow banshee!You can count?"Naruto said mocking her. She glared at him for the insult.

"Well,as I was saying.."Kakashi said."You only need to one there are only two,so one of you will definitely get tied to the stump. And the person who doesn't get a bell,will fail. So at least one of you will be sent back to the academy."

Everyone's, but Naruto, eyes widened.

"If you want you can use shurikens and kunai. You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill."He finished while mentally laughing at the thought of children trying to kill him.

"But you'll be in danger!"Sakura yelled,looking worried for her sensei.

" _Is she serious?Neither her or Sasuke could do any significant damage to the copy ninja."_ Naruto thought giving her a ' _are you serious look'_

"Well,Sakura I can take care of myself,"Kakashi stated,tying the bells to his belt."Just come at me with the intent to kill."

"Alright then..start!"Once he said that,Sasuke and Sakura hide in the trees and bushes. While Naruto stayed where he was.

"Umm Naruto the test started. Aren't you going to participate."He asked Naruto.

Naruto smirked and said."I already know the true meaning of the test and I have something to say about it."

"Oh and what is that."Kakashi asked lazily.

"The true meaning of the test is team work right."Kakashi eyes widen."How did you figure it out."

"Please pervert!I'm not giving away my sources."

"If you already know the true meaning then are you going to help your teammates."Kakashi said.

Naruto smiled and said."Fuck no Hatake. Those two aren't on my level. Hell you're not on my level. So I don't need their help against you."

Sasuke felt livid that the dobe dare say he's not on his level. Sakura glared at the dobe for saying he was stronger than her Sasuke-kun.

" _Okay Naruto must overestimating himself or he actually thinks he's stronger than the whole team."_ Kakashi thought. _"Well better shatter that notion before he kills himself later on a mission."_ He was cut off from his thoughts by Naruto saying something interesting.

"But I am going to have the help of someone to fight you one on one."He statement confused everyone."And it's someone who you got well acquainted with."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pokeball. He threw it up into the air and Kurai burst out of it,and landed beside him. Sasuke and Sakura looked surprised something so small could fit the pokemon.

Naruto looked at Kurai and said."Kurai change your form. It's time to burn everything in our path,but I don't mean that literally. Well at least for now."Naruto said in a commanding tone. She nodded and jumped up into the air. She glowed and changed into a dark red gem. The gem fell and Naruto caught it with his right hand. He looked at their surprised and confused faces,and explained.

"Before you ask. Yes Kurai is alive. She is a special type of organism that can change into a gem that can give the user a increase in power and a elemental power."He looks at Kurai's gem form."In her case she gives her user a fire element.

"Now I'll you what it looks like when someone who bonded with the gem can do."Naruto grins and Kurai glows dark red. Naruto then raises it into the air and shouts.

"ELEMENTAL..SHIFT!"A vortex of fire in goves Naruto,as everyone has various emotions on their faces. Sakura and Sasuke looked glad the 'dobe' got what he looked deserved. Kakashi looked wide eyes that the spectacle.

The vortex of fire disappeared to reveal Naruto,who had his eyes closed,and everyone jaw dropped at what he looked like.

Naruto wore a red trench the back of it said 'Blazing Kitsune'.He wore black pants,black gloves with a K emblem on them,and a pitch black shirt that Kurai Flareon self on it. His hair was spiked upwards and had a bang,and was black. Finally he opened his eyes to reveal crimson red eyes,that looked at Kakashi,and made him feel like he was going to get more than third degree burns from Naruto.

"YOSHA!It's been awhile since I merged with Kurai."Naruto said to himself.

"Yeah I was starting to think you didn't want to anymore or you thought I was weak."A tomboyish female voice ending part of her sentence sounding sad.

"Don't you ever think that Kurai!It's just that the opponents we faced knocked us out of our fused stated too soon. You hear me!"Naruto said to her.

"Alright."She said sounding better.

"Yosha!Now let's take care of Kakashi."Naruto said.

Naruto concentrated his fire energy mixed with Kurai. His forehead and hands were coated with dark red flames,and he grew a dark red flame tail that swished side to side. He then flew towards Kakashi at high speeds. Kakashi only had enough time put his arms up to block and take the hit. Naruto punched him in the stomach before kicking him left through several trees. He then vanished in a burst of dark red flames after Kakashi.

Sasuke seethed at the fact he didn't see Naruto disappear and hit Kakashi,and then Naruto disappearing all together.

Sakura replaced the scene in her mind with Sasuke being the one who did that instead of Naruto.

(Corey:Wow she's in denial. A/N:Yes she is.)

 **With Kakashi**

Kakashi slid down the grassy plain leaving a muddy then stopped and laid there thinking.

" _Ugh what happened I felt like I got hit by Guy when he on a sugar rush."_ Kakashi thought then got up shakily.

" _Alright maybe Naruto wasn't completely overestimating himself."_ He thought. _"I'll have to take him seriously now."_

Suddenly Naruto appeared in a flash of looked at Kakashi.

"Please me tell that you'll take this seriously now, because if you don't then I'll do more than just a punch and kick this time."He said.

"Don't worry I'm taking this seriously this time."Kakashi said before he charged at Naruto with high jounin level speeds.

When Kakashi got close he threw a few punches at Naruto,but was surprised that Naruto blocked them and brushed them off. He then tried a few kicks then went for a low sweep. Naruto blocked the kicks and dodged the low sweep.

Naruto yawned at the attacks from Kakashi. They were slow compared to all the other opponents he faced in the past and his family. They threw faster and less predictable moves.

Naruto disappeared,when Kakashi threw a left jab. Kakashi looked around wondering where his student went.A second later Naruto reappeared behind Kakashi and threw a devastating combo to his back. He kicked him into the air. Then he disappeared and reappeared in the air behind Kakashi and kicked him back towards the ground. The result was creating a crater. Naruto fell down into the crater and walked over to Kakashi. Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke,showing it was a Shadow Clone.

Naruto smirked. _"Well played copy ninja. Well played but not good enough."_ Naruto closed his eyes and focused on finding Kakashi's chakra,but found multiple Kakashis. _"Hmm he must have scattered his chakra around the place or he's using clones."_ He thought for a second. _"It's the first thing. He doesn't have the chakra for that many clones"_

" _Well Kurai we got chakra tags to destroy."_ He told the elemental emerald,who groaned in annoyance.

 **With the real Kakashi**

Somewhere in training ground three. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good thing I made that Shadow Clone to take my place. In case Naruto did something crazy."

"Now to go test the others."He thought before he disappeared using the leaf body flicker.

 **With Sakura**

Sakura was hiding because she believed that the 'baka' already got defeated by their their sensei. So their sensei must be after them now.

"Hey Sakura."A voice whispered behind her.

She turned to around to come face to face with Kakashi-sensei. That was short lived,because leafs clouded her vision and she ended up in a clearing in the forest.

"What the?What happened to Kakashi sensei?"She thought looking around.

"S-Sakura."A voice said. It voice sounded like Sasuke and it sounded like he was in pain.

"Sasuke-kun."Sakura said cheerfully and turned to face him,but gasped at the sight of him.

There were shurikens stuck in him all over his body. He lifted his head to look at her."H-help me."

Sakura looked at him for a second,then screamed and passed out from shocked.

Sasuke faded out of existence and Kakashi walked out from a nearby tree with a shocked look on his face.

"This is the kunoichi of the year?!"He said.

He was then hit in the back by shurikens,but he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke cursed."Damn it.I gave away my position!"He proceeded to move away from his previous position.

The real Kakashi appeared."Never believe your opponent has let his guard down."He followed after Sasuke.

 **With Sasuke**

Kakashi found Sasuke in a clearing.

"I'm different than that fan girl and the dobe."Sasuke declared.

"Yeah you are different than Naruto."Kakashi said."You're a lot weaker than him."

Sasuke growled and did the hands for great fireball jutsu. Kakashi's eyes widen.

"What a genin doesn't have the amount of chakra for that jutsu."Kakashi thought before Sasuke fired the jutsu at him. There was an explosion and when it cleared there was no Kakashi.

Sasuke looked around."Where did-?"Kakashi's hand burst from under the ground under him. They pulled him into the ground leaving his head the only thing above ground.

Kakashi came up from under the ground. Sasuke glared at him."Let me out here!"

Kakashi looked at him lazily."No"He said simply then walked away leaving a grumpy Uchiha.

(Corey:Oh I'll dig him out.A/N:Do that and you go back in the pokeball for the whole chapter. Corey:Aw.)

 **Later**

Kakashi appeared in a clearing,because he felt Naruto's chakra there,but he found no one.

" _Alright I know he's here."_ He looked around. _"So I need to be on guard."_

Naruto appeared out nowhere,and wrapped his flame tail tightly around Kakashi's throat.

"Ack!"Kakashi looked at Naruto's expression and saw he was very annoyed.

"You know Hatake I'm a very patient man,but when I merge with Kurai."Naruto smiles evilly at him."That patient thins by a lot."

" _Okay I thur he's going to choke me to unconscious or he going to choke me to death.I think it's the first."_ Naruto tightened his tail more,giving him even less air. _"It's the later!It's the later!"_

"Aw does the little puppy need air."Naruto said. Kakashi nodded rapidly."To bad."

Kakashi thought fast,so he bit Naruto's tail. Glass was heard cracking as Naruto unwrapped his tail from Kakashi's neck. Kakashi rubbed his neck while taking in deep breathes. Naruto held his bitten tail for a few seconds then punched Kakashi sending him flying a few feet away.

"You know Kakashi,earlier I said I wasn't going to burn everything in my path.I lied!"Naruto rose into air and raised his hand above his head.A sphere of fire appeared above his hand and began to grow till it was the size of giant ball.

Meanwhile Kakashi was praying to god."Dear god if I survive this.I promise I'll stop reading my books and train my students right."

Back on where Kakashi left his alarm clock. Asahina was watching Naruto and Kakashi fight on the overseer device,and giggled at the part where Kakashi prayed for his life.

"Well Kakashi pray granted."Asahina said.

She stopped time and grabbed Kakashi's alarm clock. There was still an hour left on it. She fiddled with the knobs and made it ten seconds. She put it back down and let time resume.

Back with Naruto and Kakashi. Time did freeze and resume for them,but Kakashi didn't notice it,but Naruto did and growled.

" _Damn it Asahina!Warn me first before you stop time!"_

Naruto looked at Kakashi."Goodbye Hatake!"He was about to throw one of fire attack,but a ringing sound of a alarm clock was heard through the forest.

Naruto froze and growled. _"Damn it!She missed with the alarm clock. There should still be one hour left!"_

Kakashi meanwhile was thanking whatever being that saved him.

 **Later** (A/N:Please tell me if I'm over using this.)

"Why am I the one tied to the stump!"Sakura yelled.

"Because Banshee,you did terrible on the test."Naruto stated,who was back in his normal state. He put Kurai back in her pokeball earlier.

They were back at the place they started,but this time with Sakura tied to the middle stump. Sasuke was brooding while Sakura glared the 'dobe' and was about say something,but Kakashi cut her off."Sakura Naruto's right you did terrible on the test. You fell for an E-rank genjutsu."

"But I don't worry. I have good news and bad news."Sakura and Sasuke looked at him interested in the news,while Naruto looked at him bored."The good news is you won't be going back to the academy."Both breathed a sigh of relief at that."You should just drop out of being a ninja all together."He finished as two of them looked at him in disbelief. While Naruto started laughing at that causing his teammates to glare at him and his sensei to look at him.

"What's so funny dobe!We failed the exam and it's because your fault!"Sasuke said angry.

"Yeah dobe you made Sasuke-kun fail!"Sakura said agreeing with Sasuke.

Kakashi looked at the two with a surprised look _."Why are they blaming Naruto?He didn't fail them. It s because they didn't work together that caused them to fail."_

"Hahaha that was good laugh. First off I'm not the reason we failed. The purpose the test was team work,and I knew you two wouldn't work with me because."He pointed at Sasuke."You have an ego and a god complex making you think you can beat anyone thanks to your eyes, which by the way you don't have yet."Sasuke glared harder at the dobe for reminding him of that fact.

He pointed at Sakura."You follow Sasuke like a loyal fangirl you are and,you wouldn't team up with me unless Sasuke was teaming up with me,so I knew asking to team up would have been a bust."

Naruto grinned."But I did get the bells thanks to one of my teammates."Kakashi looked at him confused."Umm Naruto who are you talking about?"

"About my affect teammate Sparks."They all looked at him confused,until they heard a bush ,except Naruto,tensed. The bush stopped shaking and they heard a yip in Naruto's direction. They saw a fox that had a spiky sky blue mane, white fur,and sky blue eyes.

They didn't pay attention to the colors though,but what they did pay attention to was the two bells in his mouth.

"Thank you Sparks."Naruto said taking the bells out of his friend/cousin's mouth then petting him.

"Jolt!"

"Naruto."Kakashi said. Naruto glanced at him."Where did that fox come from and how did that it get the bells?!"

"Well you know when I was choking you in my fire form."Kakashi nodded."Well while you were distracted.I had Sparks here use his speed to run up and grab the bells."

 _"Hmm not a bad plan having his pet grab the bells while I was distracted with being choked."_ Kakashi thought. _"Even though I couldn't done without the being choked part."_

"Well Naruto who are you going to give the bells to."He asked.

Naruto didn't even think about it,and tossed a bell to Sasuke. Sasuke still glared at him,but at a lesser degree. Sakura looked upset that she wasn't going to be on the team with her Sasuke-kun.

"Well alright. That means Sakura goes without lunch. You guys can try again later to pass,but do _not_ feed Sakura."He handed both Sasuke and Naruto a bento lunch,but Naruto denied the bento lunch.

"I am not eating that something you prepared."He turned to Sparks."Spark you stay here in my stead,while Kurai and I get something to eat."Sparks nodded and Naruto flashed using his fire body flicker.

"Well..I'll be watching to make sure you don't feed Sakura."Kakashi said before he flashed using the leaf body just disappeared using pure speed.

Kakashi was in his hiding spot watching his two soon be Sparks appeared beside him looking at looked at him and thought.

"Okay if this is anything like the other one then it must have a element as what is it?Whatever it is I better be on my guard."Sparks smiled at him then went up to him and nuzzled his pant leg,wanting to be petted.

"Hmm maybe petting him won't be bad."Kakashi thought before reaching down to pet the white and blue fox.

A few minutes later,Sasuke who was about to feed Sakura heard lightning go off in turned and saw lightning come from on the ground.

 **Later**

Naruto was in his apartment eating ramen with Kurai,who was eating extra spicy ramen.

Hmm ramen."He thought.

Flareon."Kurai thought.

"Ugh when are you going to stop eating everyday."Asahina asked beside him.

Naruto looked to be in thought for a maybe when you stop trying to hide your face and let you pet,without needing to be alert that you're going to attack maybe I'll stop everyday but I'll still eat it from time to time."He said with a grin.

Asahina glared at knew she didn't want people to see what she looked was very sensitive of her also sensitive about others petting her.

She was cut off by her thoughts,by feeling someone petting her behind her right purred for a second,before getting senses and slashing at the someone with her someone was Naruto,who had finish eating and jumped back to avoid the swipe.

"You know fur is really soft.I don't why you don't let people pet you?"She blushed under her hood before glaring at him then started to attack him with her claws.

Kurai watched with amusement, Asahina chase Naruto around the giggled but heard the sound of a portal opening and turned her head to see a white flame portal walked out of the portal and it closed.

Sparks looked at Kurai and gasped."Jolt Jolteon!"(You guys are eating ramen without me!")

Kurai glanced at her cousin and replied."Fla Flareon."("Yeah and sorry to tell you this but we ran out of and I ate all of it.")She finished with her smirk at seeing his despair on his face.

"Jooooolll!"("Nooooooo!")He tried,as the Flareon giggled.

"Fla re."(I'm just getting 's still plenty left.")

"Jolteon!"(Even after ten 're still a meanie cous!")

Kurai giggled gave him a evil smile."Flare.(Yeah I know and I won't change.")She pointed to where the rest of the left and came in five seconds with a five bowls of ramen."Fla."(Wow I forget at times you're that like uncle.")

Kurai looked around and noticed Naruto and Asahina gone. _"She must've chased him out of the well."_ She turned to Sparks,who already done with the bowls. _"And I forgot he also has uncle's appetite too."_

Sparks looks around then turns to Kurai."Jolteon Jolt?"(Hey where's everyone else?")

"("Back in the pokeballs and the already ate.")

"Jol."("Oh.")Sparks then burped looked at Kurai and asked."Jol."("Do we have anymore ramen?")Kurai gained a tick mark.

"Fla eon re."(I'll tell you after you tell me what happened after Naruto left the test.")Now Sparks gave her a lazy look."Jol..Jolteon eon."(Well I ended up shocking Kakashi when he tried to pet me...Sasuke begrudgingly gave his food to Sakura passing the said that m and he told tell Naruto it for some reason,but Naruto's already knows and that it.)"Jol."("Now is there anymore ramen left.")

"Flare."('sigh' "There in the cabinets,but don't eat them all!")He nodded and left again.

 **And**

 **Stop!**

 **Pokemon406:Alright I think I did good this chapter**

 **Corey:Yup**

 **Pokemon406:Now if you payed attention would notice I gave hints to things in this chapter**

 **Corey:Hints?What hints Pokemon406**

 **Pokemon406:They will have to find out Corey**

 **Pokemon406:Now do the Dbz thing**

 **changes to Dbz announcer' time on Naruto:The Son of and Asahina have a short sparr and the Wave mission challenges will a wait our progainst?Find out next.**

 **Pokemon406:Good Pikachu. Here's a few Marshmallows."Hands Corey a few Marshmallows,which he happily munches on."**

 **Pokemon406:Alright remember there will be break mainly to put in more chapter of this story and others**

 **Pokemon406:The poll will be over on May 30,and this story will be back in June,maybe July**

 **Pokemon406:Now Pokemon406 signing out."Gets up and walks away from camera"**

 **Corey:Corey signing out too."Sticks out surprisingly clean tongue out at camera then follows Pokemon406"**


	5. AN: IMPORTANT NEWS

**Pokemon406: Hello everyone! I'm here with important news for this story.**

 **Corey: Yay, we're back!**

 **Pokemon406: First off, I want to apologize for not uploading when I said I would. I started working on it, but kept tripping off the chapter each time I was on it.**

 **Corey: Plus he has other stories that he works. He doesn't just work on this one.**

 **Pokemon406: That's right Corey, but now onto the second part of the news. Chapter five of Naruto: The Son of Yami should be done by the time this is up and I should be working on chapter six.**

 **Corey: Yay everyone won't have to worry if one of the chapters is done.**

 **Pokemon406: Little spoiler for chapter five, a butt load of new characters are revealed.**

 **Pokemon406: Now the last piece of news is that I have an idea or plan for two new Naruto stories. One is kind of similar to this because it has a similar title, but don't worry it won't be copying and paste.**

 **Pokemon406: One of the stories is called Naruto-The Son of Yami: Black Dragon. Now before you all say "This story's the same!" it is not the same. In this story Naruto's parents are alive, both of them, and he has a sister. I might make him have two siblings, but I'm not sure.**

 **Hikari: So basically it's a Naruto neglected by his parents for his sister or brother fanfic?**

 **Pokemon406: Yes, Hikari except there are a few differences. Oh, I forgot to mention."Points to the white Eevee"This is Hikari or Dan if you prefer. He has the ability to shift through all of Eevee's evolutions, real and fake. If you read my pokemon story author's note then you would see him in there.**

 **Pokemon406: Hikari also calls himself the Eevee of Victory.**

 **Hikari: That's because I am the Eevee of Victory!**

 **Pokemon406: Yet you have yet to show that you are that.**

 **The white Eevee growls**

 **Pokemon406: As I was saying. About the differences, there will be no Hikari/Dan, Corey, or any others related to them.**

 **Hikari and Corey: WHAT!**

 **Pokemon406: Sorry guys, but I need this Naruto to be more darker than this story. For that to happen, you two gonna not be in it.**

 **Pokemon406: The version of Yami in that story will be female and be a mother to the neglected Naruto. That's all I'm gonna tell about the story.**

 **Corey: Wow Yami's gonna be girl."Turns to Hikari"How do you think he's gonna take it Hikari?**

 **Hikari shrugs: I don't think he would care much. As long as it doesn't mess with his work, power, and intelligence. He wouldn't give a fuck.**

 **Pokemon406: Right you Hikari.**

 **Pokemon406: Now the second story is going to be about two shinobi coming from the past to train Naruto. I haven't decided if his parents should be alive or not.**

 **Corey: Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha?**

 **Pokemon406: No, but close my little chu.**

 **Corey: Then who?**

 **Pokemon406: You're find out when I publish the story.**

 **Hikari and Corey: Aw**

 **Pokemon406: Oh, and the title of the story is Naruto: The one in Between, but that's going to be a placeholder for now because I might think of a better title.**

 **Pokemon406: One thing I'll spoil about this one is that Naruto will be trained by an Uchiha and an Uzumaki that has Senju blood and can use wood style.**

 **Pokemon406: Now before I sign off. Please vote in the poll for Naruto's past. If you're reading my story then please vote in the poll on my page.**

 **Pokemon406: Alright that will be all. Pokemon406 signing out"Gets up and walks away from camera"**

 **Hikari: Hikari signing out"Does victory sign at camera then follows Pokemon406"**

 **Corey: Corey signing out"Sticks tongue out at camera then follows Hikari and Pokemon406"**


	6. Chapter 5: Wave Arc part one

**Pokemon406: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **Corey: Yay!**

 **Hikari: The Eevee of victory is here!**

 **Pokemon406: Alright, now if you looked at the author's note then you already know about Hikari.**

 **Hikari: Sup**

 **Pokemon406: First off, I want to apologize for the very long delay of these two chapters. The reason they took so long is because laziness and creativity are not a good match.**

 **Pokemon406: Now this chapter will be the start of the Wave Arc and will show Konohamaru. I'm going to have the Wave Arc be two or three chapters.**

 **Pokemon406: In my story I won't tell you all if Haku's a boy or girl. Just to keep you all guessing.**

 **Pokemon406: This chapter will also show Naruto and Asahina's sparring match, and it will also reveal some of Naruto and Asahina's pokemon and digimon, so expect that.**

 **Pokemon406: If you looked at the previous chapters, 1, 2, and 3. You would see that there is a change. I updated them to fix some of the wording. There are still some mistakes like where in a sentence I have shicked when I meant shocked.**

 **Pokemon406: Now I meant to update chapter 4, but I decided it is getting rewritten instead of updated. I will tell you all that it will pretty much be the same except there is will a fighting part with Naruto and Kakashi in the bell test, and a scene at the end that I will not say, but it will reveal a villain meeting.**

 **Hikari: You technically just said what the scene is.**

 **Corey: Yeah Hikari's right!**

 **Pokemon406: Quiet you too!**

 **Pokemon406: Now here's the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime elements I show, but I do however own my OCs.**

 **Chapter 5: Wave Arc part one**

 **Start!**

Naruto knocked on the door of the door of the Third Hokage's office then waited for an answer. A few seconds later he heard Hiruzen tell him to come in. He walked in to see the Old man doing paperwork.

"What did you call me here for Hokage- _sama_?"Naruto asked with his usual bored tone.

" _So this is the bored tone Iruka was talking about."_ Hiruzen thought before he said."Well Naruto I called you here for three reasons. First I wanted to congratulate you on becoming a genin."

Naruto's eyes narrowed."That's it? Don't waste my time Hiruzen! You remember what I said about four strikes, right?!"Hiruzen nodded, but quickly said.

"I just wanted to congratulate you! So don't count this a strike, please!"Hiruzen believed what he saw on that device was true. The Kyuubi was killed by the boy's new father, the Hyuga proved this by looking at Naruto with his Byakugan and saw no grace of the Kyuubi in his darkness. A Hyuga is never wrong when it comes to their eyes.

Naruto looked to be thinking for a moment then said."Alright I won't this time, but call me for something that's a waste of my time again then I will count it! Also your words are meaningless to me. You're dead to me."

Hiruzen sighed in relief knowing Konoha wasn't closer to destruction. He then said."Now the second reason is that I wanted to tell you is about the state you put Kakashi, and he is still suffering from the burns you gave him from the test."

"Hiruzen look at my face. Does this face look like it has concern for Hatake."Naruto said, his face showing that 'he doesn't give a fuck'.

" _So he doesn't care for one of his father's students."_ Hiruzen thought. He was hoping that Naruto would form a bond with Kakashi, but seems like right now that isn't likely.

"Now the third reason is I wanted to ask you. Could you help our ninja get stronger. Your new father is strong enough to kill the Kyuubi after all. He must have trained you. So I thought that you could help train our forces."He asked.

Naruto at the old man for a long moment then laughed at the Hokage's request."Hahaha you think I'll help you insects get stronger! Get real old man! The day I help this village's shinobi. Is the day my uncle Corey gives up eating marshmallows."

(Corey: I'll never give up eating marshmallows! They're too delicious! Pokemon406: I'll agree with you on that Corey.)

" _It was worth a shot. I can't force him, because based on what Kakashi told me. Naruto wasn't even winded from the test. In fact, he still looked bored from it."_ Hiruzen thought and sighed."Alright Naruto you can leave now."

Naruto tched and was about to leave when the door was kicked open by someone. It was revealed to be a small brown haired boy, that looked to be eight years old and wore a long blue scarf.

The boy was holding a wooden-kunai in his hand."Fight me old man! I challenge you!"The boy shouted while charging at the Third Hokage."I'll defeat you and become the Fifth Hokage!"

" _Hah not again."_ Hiruzen thought with a tired sigh.

While the boy was running, he suddenly tripped over his scarf and fell on his face. Naruto and Hiruzen looked at this spectacle with a sweatdrop on their heads. The boy started crying on the floor from pain.

Naruto looked at the boy _."Konohamaru, the grandson of Hiruzen Sarutobi and nephew of Asuma Sarutobi. Ugh I don't know why my other self trained him. Hmm maybe because their personalities were so similar."_

" _When will he stop trying to assassinate me?"_ Hiruzen thought annoyed by his attempts at his life.

The embarrassed boy picked himself up quickly and pointed at Naruto with a accusing finger."You tripped me!"He shouted.

Naruto's eye twitched, showing his annoyance."Kid you're not even worth a fraction of my energy. You tripped yourself on your scarf, which by the way is too long."Naruto said still using his bored tone, making the boy angry.

"Yes, you did!"The brown haired boy said pointing at Naruto again."You ruined my super cool entrance!"

"Cool entrance? You call that cool, it was more clumsy than cool."Naruto said, making Konohamaru lose his temper and charge at him with the wooden kunai.

When the brown haired boy was close enough, he slashed at Naruto's stomach, but hit nothing but air. Konohamaru was confused by this and looked around the room. Konohamaru felt the cold metal tip of a kunai at the back of his neck.

"You know kid, you shouldn't attack someone that's stronger than you. It leads to a closer death."Naruto whispered from behind Konohamaru, who sweated nervously."If I was a enemy then you would be dead right now."

At that moment, a tall man, wearing dark sunglasses and a dark shinobi uniform, entered the office."Are you okay, Honorable grandson?"The man asked before looking at Naruto with hate _."The Kyuubi brat...I really hate this kid."_ He then noticed Naruto holding a kunai to the back of Konohamaru's neck."Remove the kunai from the Honorable grandson's neck, now, brat!"

" _That'll stop him just like all the others."_ Konohamaru thought smirking on the inside, and hoped the blonde haired guy removes the kunai from his neck.

Naruto smirked."So what if he's the Third Hokage's grandson? That will just make an enemy want to kill him even more! Especially a weakling like him! "The brown haired boy had a shocked look."Now I'll be leaving! I've got something important to do."He then put away his kunai and walked out the office.

"Pay no heed to what that brat said, Honorable grandson. He's just trying to fool you!"The man said as Konohamaru got up. He adjusted his glasses"As an elite ninja, I can help you reach great heights! I can help you reach your goal."While he was busy talking, he didn't notice the brown haired boy sneak out of the room."I can take you to the next level with ease, but you must stay by my side...where did you go?"

"Ebisu, I think he went after Naruto, and before you ask. I don't know where Naruto is going."Hiruzen said.

"He went after the brat, this isn't good!"Ebisu shouted, running out of the office.

 **Konoha streets**

Naruto was heading towards Training Ground 7 for his sparring match with Asahina. He wanted to spar with her because he hadn't a decent fight since he came to this world. His Saiyan genes were itching for a good fight, and Asahina could give him that.

But first he had to lose Konohamaru. He didn't want to accidentally kill him in the crossfire of their spar. He didn't want to piss off the third by killing his grandson by accident. He turned into an alleyway and hid in the darkness of the alley then waited. Soon enough, Konohamaru walked into the alley and was confused on how his target disappeared.

Naruto grabbed the brown haired boy by the neck."Ack!"Konohamaru cried as Naruto walked out of the darkness of the alley.

"Kid this is the second time I could have killed you, and I'm not even trying."Naruto said not impressed with the Third's grandson ability.

"Ah! How did you just come of the shadows like that?! I couldn't even see you!"The Third Hokage's grandson said.

"That's a secret and if I tell you. I'll have to kill you."Naruto said simply.

"Now,"Naruto drops the boy to the ground."Tell me why you followed me?"He already knew why, but he had to ask.

Konohamaru quickly got to feet."Well I followed you because I can see that you're strong,"He said to Naruto."I thought you could teach me some stuff."

Naruto looked at him for a second then burst out laughing. The brown haired boy's fists tightened and he glared at Naruto, and waited for him to calm down. After some minutes, Naruto was done laughing and looked at Konohamaru.

"Kid, I'll put this in words you'll understand."Naruto said."I don't have time to train someone as weak as you. Go back to that jounin assigned to train you."He finished crossing his arms.

"But Ebisu keeps having me do these boring ninja stuff. He keeps saying these are shortcuts to becoming a hokage."Konohamaru said in a depressing tone.

Naruto raised an eyebrow."And? What I am supposed to do for you? I'm just a genin fresh out of the academy. What makes me different than the jounin assigned to you?"He asked.

"Well I don't know. I can just tell that you're different than Ebisu and can teach me better than him."The Third's grandson explained.

Naruto just sighed at that and said."Look kid I don't time for this. So I'll just give you one jutsu I know and the information for the jutsu."Naruto placed his hand on the boy's head.

Konohamaru looked confused for second, but then his eyes glossed, as Naruto's hand glowed red. This lasted for a minute then he removed his hand. Konohamaru shook his head for a bit then looked at Naruto with a confused look.

"What good is this jutsu?"He asked and Naruto smirked.

"Well kid, it's a super secret jutsu of the leaf village. It's so powerful that it can knock out an army of men. They took one look at the jutsu and pass out from it."Naruto said, as Konohamaru gained a star eyed look.

"Really! It's that powerful!"He asked with excitement clear in his voice.

Naruto nodded then looked at him with a kind smile."Yup, now good night Konohamaru."

The Third's grandson had a confused look."But I'm not tir-."Someone hit the back of his head, knocking him out. The someone was revealed to be another Naruto.

"Thank you Dark clone. Now go place him somewhere, where Ebisu can find him then dispel yourself."Naruto ordered as his clone nodded and picked up the unconscious boy. They both then jumped off to different places.

 **Konoha: Training Ground 7**

Asahina was sitting against a tree, reading a book. She waiting for her friend to arrive, so they could spar. She turned a page and commented on it. A voice beeped from her raincoat pocket.

"Asahina can we come out the digivice?"A sweet voice asked.

"Yeah! We want out of here and we want to see you kick Naruto's ass."A dark seductive voice said.

"...Sure"Asahina said in her usual emotionless tone.

She put a bookmark on the page in her book then closed it. She stood up and took a rectangle device out of her pocket. The device was black and crimson red, and had a few buttons on it below a square screen.

She pointed it in front of her and said."Luna and Sam: realize."The device's screen glowed crimson red and two streams of data shot out of the screen.

One stream of data formed into a digimon with a rabbit like appearance, light pink or white fur. It had two large ears that were mostly purple, but had a bit of light pink or white, on top of it's head. It had two large ears on its head that drooped down, they were also the same color as the ears on top of it's head. It had a yellow crescent moon on its chest, arms, forehead, and neck. Red eyes with black pupils, and it had an antenna that was half light pink or white and purple.

(A/N: Just to let you all know. I was trying to describe Lunamon. If I didn't describe good. Look up the image of one on Google images or something.)

The other stream of data formed into a digimon that looked like a black cat. The black cat had red colored eyes, purple gloves with red stripes, and the tips of its ears are purple.

(A/N: That one was BlackGatomon or BlackTailmon if you want the japanese name.)

The black cat stretched its limbs, while the rabbit thing walked or waddled over to Asahina and hugged her. Asahina cracked a small smile and hugged back.

"I hope Naruto can bring back your emotions fully Asahina. I miss seeing you smile."The rabbit thing said.

"Well Luna this is Naruto you're talking about. The guy doesn't give up easily on others, especially on people close to him."The black cat said with her arms cross.

Luna looked at the black digi cat with a surprised look."Wow Sam. You actually said something nice about Naruto. Maybe you're becoming nicer."She said with a smile.

"I was being nice? Well let me rephrase that. Naruto doesn't give up on others, but he gets his ass handed to him a lot."Sam said with cat grin, making both Luna and Asahina look at her with half open eyes that had annoyance in them.

"Never mind. You're back to mean."Luna said.

The three of them waited for Naruto to show up, but after a bit, three of them sat by the tree Asahina was reading against. Sam decided to take a cat nap while Asahina took out the same book and started reading again, but was interrupted by Luna.

"Hey Asahina could you tell me what our side mission was again?"She asked curious.

Asahina while still reading, answered."Our mission is go to the Mist Village, help the rebels end the war, and have them help rebuild Whirlpool."Her digimon nodded and let her continue reading.

Some time later, Naruto finally arrived. He appeared in front of Asahina in a red flash. Kuro Hono was outside of her pokeball. Both the boy and fox looked pleased because of something. Asahina looked away from her book and looked at the blonde haired boy with annoyance.

"Naruto you better have a good reason you're fifthteen minutes late. Or I'll leave right now."She said.

"Wait Asahina don't leave! I need this! I haven't had a good fight since I got here!"He begged.

"Flareon flare?"Kurai Hono asked.

"Fuck no! Mizuki was not a good fight! He wasn't even a warm up! Neither was Kakashi, granted I did use you, but still!"Naruto said angrily.

"So why are you late?"Asahina asked closing her book and standing up.

Naruto smirked."Do you want me to tell you or do you want to see why?"He asked.

"Just tell me Naruto."She said arms crossed.

"Alright, you see it was kind of like this."Naruto said starting to tell his tale.

 **Flashback: Some minutes earlier**

Naruto was hopping from rooftop to rooftop, when he was suddenly surrounded by anbu.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the honorable council demands your presence."One of the anbu said.

"I don't time for your council of idiots! Tell them I'll come later!"Naruto said and was about to jump away, but a anbu put their hand on his shoulder.

"You cannot keep them waiting Uzumaki."The anbu said before the anbu and Naruto disappeared to the council rooming via leaf body flicker.

 **Konoha council meeting room**

Naruto and the anbu appeared in the council meeting. The anbu left, as Naruto turned to the 'honorable' council and gave them a annoyed look.

"So what was so important that you had to bring me here for?"Naruto asked annoyed. He couldn't waste much time here. He knew Asahina doesn't like tardiness or being kept waiting.

"You have something that belongs to the Uchiha. So give it to him!"One of the council members demanded.

Naruto looked around and noticed Sasuke in the room, looking smug and looking like he was about to given something he wants.

"First off, what do I have that belongs to duck ass over? And second."Naruto flips off Sasuke, making him grit his teeth for a moment, but then gains back his smug smile.

"Uchiha-sama has told us about a certain red fox that produces powerful flames, and can turn into a red gem that grants the user powerful fire capabilities. Do you have said gem?"Homura asked, Naruto nodded."Uchiha-sama has told us that you stole this gem from him."

"Hahaha are you fools serious? You are all idiots! I didn't steal _her_ from duck ass!"The council glared at him for calling them idiots and Sasuke glared because the dobe said he was lying. Well he was but the council didn't know that."First let me tell you that the 'honorable' Uchiha lied to you idiots."

"How dare you accuse Uchiha-sama for lying brat!"Mebuki screeched making everyone cover their ears. Personally Mebuki wanted that fox or gem or whatever it is, punished for what it did her little angel. Sakura told her how that fox always kept setting her on fire for some reason.

Naruto glanced at Mebuki."Quiet mother banshee. I'm talking right now."He said making the mother banshee screech more."Second the gem is sentient and choses it's holder. So I didn't steal her, she chose me."

"He lies! He came into the Uchiha district and stole the gem."Sasuke lied. He knew he was lying, but the council didn't need to know that.

Naruto shrugged."Well doesn't matter if I stole her or not duck ass. She chose me as her holder."He said.

"How do you know that you're the gem only holder."Danzo spoke getting everyone's attention."The young Uchiha could be the gem's holder and you could have taken it from him."

Naruto looked at Danzo."Ho so you think the duck ass can use my diamond?"He smirked."Well let's find out."

The blonde haired boy pulled out a pokeball from his pocket. He released the red and black fox from her ball. She looked around the room for a few seconds. Her eyes landing on the council, elders, Danzo, and Sasuke. She then at Naruto and said.

"Flareon, flare?"She barked excitedly, her tail wagging.

Naruto shook his head."No Hono, we're not doing that yet."He answered making Kurai Hono look sad.

"Flareon."She said disappointed.

"I brought you out to see if duck ass over there can hold you."Naruto said, making Hono growl at Naruto and angrily bark things at him."Woah calm down Hono! And watch some of the language."He said trying to calm her down.

" _She must spent a lot of time with uncle Zack."_ Naruto thought, remembering how uncle Zack curses a lot, especially at the mention of Corey.

After getting the fox to calm down and agree to what he asked. She turned into her element diamond form. The blonde picked up the gem and walked over to the smug looking Sasuke.

"Here you go duck ass."Naruto said grinning.

Sasuke snatched the gem."Thank you dobe for giving me what's rightfully mine!"He said arrogantly.

"No problem 'buddy'."Naruto said backing away and crossing his arms.

Sasuke laughed."Now that I have this. I'll what you did against Kakashi."He rose the gem up into the air and shouted."Elemental shift!"

Sasuke instead of feeling his body feel with fire energy, felt the diamond get hotter and hotter until the hand holding the gem burst into flames.

"GAH!"He cried falling to knees, dropping the element diamond, which rolled over to Naruto. The civilian council rushed over to the Uchiha and tried the best they could to put out the fire.

The diamond glowed before becoming a fox again. Naruto grabbed her and teleported out of the room, looking pleased at what happened.

The war hawk, and the two teammates of Hiruzen were about to arrest Naruto for hurting the last Uchiha, but when they looked he was gone!

" _The boy disappeared that fast!"_ The two teammates thought.

" _Damn it the brat disappeared."_ Danzo thought. He wanted his anbu to arrest, so they would take him back to his root hq, so he could control him.

 **Flashback end**

When Naruto finished his tale, Asahina looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"You do realize they're mostly going to send anbu after you for that stunt. You know that right?"She asked him.

"Yeah why?"

"Their going to interpret our sparring match you fool!"She said emotionless, but Naruto could tell there was a little bit of angry showing.

Naruto grinned."Not if we activate restriction code 406 to put a barrier around us while we fight."Naruto said.

Asahina looked at him for a long moment then sighed."Ugh you better be glad I was going to use that anyway, because we would have alerted the village to our fight."She said, making Naruto chuckle.

"Oh, wait let me release my pokemon and digimon first before we move away from this spot."Naruto said reaching into his pocket and bringing out five pokeballs.

"You sure that's a good idea?"Asahina asked.

"Of course it is!"He answered as threw the pokeballs up into the air. They burst open in a white flash of light.

The first two were Sparks and Kuro Itachi. One flash formed into blue and black jackal that had red eyes with black pupils. Another flash formed into a green and tan colored fox that had green eyes with black pupils. Another flash formed into a duplicate of the green and tan fox.

"Leafeon?"One of the green and tan fox said timidly. It walked over to the copy and looked at it confused.

The other 'Leafeon' grinned mischievously at the leafeon, before it jumped into the air, glowing purple, changing into something else before it came back down. It had changed into some floating purple head with two disembodied purple hands floating near it. The thing made a scary face that frightened the fox, who ran over to Sparks and hid behind him.

"Jolt Jolteon!"Sparks said angrily to the purple head thing.

"Haunter haunt."The 'Haunter' said before it glowed purple and fell to the ground. When the glow faded it revealed a gray or black and red fox that had light blue eyes.

"Jolteon eon!"Sparks said still angry.

"Zorua zor."The Zorua said lazily.

The Jolteon's body sparked with blue electricity and he was about to hit the black and red fox with said electricity, but Naruto stopped him.

"Woah Sparks take it easy. It was just a joke. Right Zoey?"He asked looking over to the Zorua, who giggled mischievously and nodded, but had to add.

"Zor Zorua."

"Jolteon!?"Jolteon asked angrily and was about to attack the fox, but Naruto struggled to hold him back.

"Damn it Zoey. You're not helping your case!" Naruto said to the black and red fox, who grinned for a second, but then looked shivered feeling a cool set of eyes on it. It looked around for finding out it was Asahina who were the eyes.

"Behave or else dark type."Asahina said darkly, making the Zorua gulp and nod rapidly, not wanting to angry or annoy Asahina.

"Hey! I could have handled this without your help."Naruto said.

She rolled her eyes."Whatever just bring out your digimon, so we can leave and begin already."Asahina said.

"Right."Naruto brought out his device that was similar to the Asahina showed earlier, but is black and neon orange."Mike, Doru, Rena realize!"He said as the screen glowed orange and three streams of data shot out of the screen.

One formed into a red lizard that had a white belly, white feet, three black toes, three black fingers, and blue eyes with black pupils.

(A/N: That one was Shoutmon if you didn't already guess.)

Another one formed into a dino that had purple fur, white tipped tail, three black toes, three black claws, two tiny black wings, gold eyes, and it had a red gem on its forehead.

(A/N: That was Dorumon)

The last one formed into a tall bipedal fox that had yellow fur, white chest fur and belly, white furred feet, three black toes, three black claws, three yellow feather things on its shoulders, white tipped tail, purple markings on its knees, and blue eyes that had purple markings under them. The only thing the fox wore were purple gloves that had a yin-yang symbol on them.

(A/N: That one last was Renamon)

"What's up Mike!"Naruto yelled at the Shoutmon.

"What's up Naruto!"Mike yelled back, bringing out a big mike. (A/N: If you watched digimon fusions then you know the voice and also the mike.)

"Quiet you two!"Asahina yelled before she slammed her fists into the skulls.

"Ow!"The two groaned as a lump formed on top of the heads.

Naruto got up, rubbing his head. He looked over at the Renamon and said.

"Hi Rena."

"Hello master Naruto."She said back, making him groan.

"Rena we've talked about this. You don't have to call me master, just call me Naruto."He said to her.

"Understood master Naruto."Rena said making him sigh.

Naruto felt something nuzzle him. He looked down to see it was his Dorumon, Doru.

"Hi Doru."Naruto said as he petted the dino.

"Hello sir Naruto."Doru said, it's voice sounding childlike and female. 

Naruto couldn't say nothing to make her stop adding the sir before his name, because she was a royal knight type digimon, and cause it would be like trying to make Rena stop saying master.

"Alright listen up everybody! Me and Asahina are going to go spar. You can watch from dad's device or do whatever. But you cannot cause mischief in the village."He looked over at Zoey."Or setting the forest or people on fire."He looked over at Kuro Hono for that one.

"Zorua."Zoey said mumbled.

"Flare!"Kuro Hono cried.

"Alright Kuro I'm in trusting with this,"Naruto pulls his dad's device from his pocket and hands it to the black Buizel. The weasel eagerly takes the device. Some of his pokemon and digimon look to protest, but he ignores this.

He turns to Asahina."let's go Asahina. Later guys!"He said before he and Asahina flew off somewhere.

 **With Naruto and Asahina**

Naruto landed on the ground first. Asahina landed a few feet away from him.

"This seems like a good spot."He looked over at Asahina."So Asahina, are you going to fight me in your experiment form or are going to change to a better fighting form?"He asked her.

"I'm changing to a different form, obviously. This form is only good for durability, and I'm too short to throw effective blows."She answered before her form glowed. She had grown taller, her coat changing to fit her new size.

Naruto pouted."Aw I wanted to see my favorite experiment without her raincoat on."He said playfully, making her blush under her hood. She glared at him for what he said.

She pulls out her own device and says something in the mic."Restrain Code 406 activate."A red beam shoots out of device and into the sky. A wide barrier forms around the area, trapping them within it.

In a red flash, Naruto was his adult self again. He got into a fighting stance and asked her."Alright let's begin."

Asahina got into a fighting stance of her own and nodded.

The two stared at each other for a few moments then they flew towards each other. When they were about to collide with each other, they disappeared. A few shockwaves are heard in the sky before the two fighters reappeared with their fists clashed. They looked at each other for a moment before they started to exchange blows. Naruto landed a punch at her stomach. Asahina landed a kick to Naruto's abdomen.

The two then disappeared again. Naruto reappeared and looked around confused, Asahina then reappeared behind Naruto with her fist pulled back. Naruto turned around only to hit with a ki powered punch, sending him flying. She brought up her hands, ki orbs formed in them before she fired several ki blasts at Naruto.

Naruto recovered in the air and turned to the direction he was punched, only to look surprised for moment before he fired some of his own ki blasts to intercept Asahina's. The ki blasts hit each other and explode, leaving a dust cloud.

Naruto stared at the cloud for a second then charges forwards through the cloud towards his friend. He throws a few punches, but she blocks the blows. Naruto suddenly gasped in pain, the girl's fist in his gut. She fires a ki blast at point blank range, blowing him away.

Naruto appeared on the ground. He smirked and brought his hand together, his fingers in a cross position.

" **Kage Bunshin no jutsu**!"In two puffs of smoke, two replicates of him appeared. They flew towards Asahina, while the original Naruto stayed on the ground to charge his ki. They started to blows at her, Asahina evading them. Naruto finished charging and rushed in to join the fra. Eventually Asahina had enough and blew away all three Narutos with ki. The three Narutos regained their balance in the air. One Naruto fires a few ki blasts, another fires a large ki blast, while the last one cups his hands and fires a energy wave.

Asahina deflects the ki blasts then catches the large ki blast, pushing her back a bit. She struggles to deflect the ki blast. The energy wave comes and hits her, causing a small explosion.

After a few moments of silence, one of the Narutos ask."Did we get her?"

His answer came in the form of a red lightning coded fist coming through his chest. He looked surprised for a second before he puffed, revealing Asahina was behind him. The other two Narutos looked surprised. Asahina quickly attacked the Naruto on the left and dispelled him then elbowed the one on the right. He grunted then smirked and puffed revealing himself to be a clone as well.

The girl's eyes widen and looks around, alert for her opponent. She suddenly heard a swirling sound. She turned around just in time to see Naruto behind her, his hand pulled back, a blue spiraling sphere in his hand.

" **Rasengan**!"He shouted before he slammed the attack into her stomach. She grunted in pain. Naruto's **Rasengan** grew bigger and engulfed Asahina and went flying out of his hand. The attack flew several feet away before it exploded. The smoke from his attacked was blown away by Ki to reveal Asahina in a similar stance to certain saiyan prince, her hands brought together. He quickly got into a stance of his own and cupped his hands.

" **Ka-me**.."He said, red ki aura appearing around him. Asahina continued to charge." **Ha-me**.."A red ki sphere formed between his hands. At the same time, a red ki sphere formed between Asahina's hands.

The girl shot her hands forward and shouted." **Galick Gun**!"She fired a large red ki blast towards the black haired shinobi.

Naruto shot his hands forwards as well and yelled." **HA**!"He fired a large red ki blast as well.

The beams collided with each other, pushing to overpower the other. Strong winds blow, because of the two fighters attacks. Both fighters added more power to their attacks, making the two beams larger. Eventually the two beams couldn't take it anymore and exploded in a flash of red light.

 **Back with the Digimon and Pokemon**

Meanwhile with the legion of doom-I mean with the pokemon and digimon back at the place Naruto and Asahina left them.

Only four of them were watching the fight between Naruto and Asahina. It was Jolt, Kuro, Luna, and Leafia, who is the Leafeon.

Rena and Rio, who was the Lucario, were up in the trees, making sure the two troublemakers didn't try to escape.

Speaking of the two troublemakers, Zoe and Hono, they tried to leave to cause mayhem in the village despite Naruto telling them not to. Their attempt to leave got them a warning shot in the form of a Aura Sphere and Diamond Storm. Rio and Rena told the two to something to distract themselves or watch the fight on the device.

Both foxes grumbled before they went to over to watch the fight. Sparks a upon seeing Zoe growled at her, because of earlier.

Zoe tilted her head."What? Still mad about earlier Sparks?"

"Of course! I'm tired of you scaring Leafia!"The Jolteon replied in anger. He spread out his fur, making it look like sharp quills to intimate her.

The Zorua looked amused at this."You don't frighten me electric boy. The only ones that frighten me is Zack, Cynder, Kirito, Drew, when he's angry, your father Hikari, Asahina, and Yami."She actually stopped to shiver in fear at those two names. All things dark related feared those two, mostly Yami, but still.

(A/N: Those seven characters she mentioned are on my profile. Check them if you want. Also she is afraid Corey. Just not in a fear sense. She finds him...weird. Corey: Hey I'm not weird! I'm silly! A/N: My point stands.)

Sparks growled and said."Apologize and this time actually mean it!"

She looked at lazily and replied."How about no. I'm not sorry about scaring that crybaby."

"Then I'll make apologize!"Sparks said before he disappeared in blur of speed.

Zoe lost her lazy look and looked serious. Sparks's father is known to be one of the fastest things alive in the multiverse. It would stand to reason that his son would gain some of that speed.

She was suddenly launched a few feet to the right by a victorious kick to the face by Sparks. She started charging up a **Shadow Ball**. The Jolteon let her charge. She then fires her **Shadow Ball** towards him, halfway to him, it split into several balls.

Sparks dodged the Shadow Balls with ease and sped towards Zoe. When he was close enough, she tried to hit him with **Shadow Claw** , but he disappeared using his speed again. She looked around alert for him, when she suddenly felt pain all over her body. She screamed in pain for a second before she was launched into the air. Sparks appeared behind the spot was standing, panting a bit.

Luna looked at Sparks with surprise. _"T-That was his father's_ _ **Speed Blitz**_ _!"_

Sam, who heard the sound of fighting nearby and woke up from her nap, had opened one eye and was watching the fight.

" _Hmm that was_ _ **Speed Blitz**_ _. The kid's really improving fast."_ The BlackGatomon thought and sighed. _"But I better interpret this fight before they hurt each other too much."_

Sparks powered up a **ThunderBolt** to fry the fox. When Zoe smirked and used her illusion ability to change her appearance to Leafia. Sparks was taken by surprise long enough for Zoe to quickly charge up a **Dark Pulse** and fire it at him. The attack hit home and exploded, as the disguised Zorua landed on the ground.

"Hey Zoe that's not fair! You used Leafia's appearance to distract him!"Kuro Itachi said, not liking the fact she used her friend's appearance.

The 'Leafeon' giggled before looking at the Buizel."Sorry Kuro, but that's how a illusionist like me fights."She replied, making the Buizel frown.

"Why you!"She said taking steps towards Zoe, but was stopped by hearing a shout from the smoke cloud.

Everyone looked at the smoke cloud to see it get blown away get a burst of energy to reveal Sparks with a few scratches and panting more.

"I'm gonna this right now!"He said before he dashed towards her using **Volt Tackle**.

Zoe only grinned and her appearance to his and dashed towards him using **Volt Tackle** as well. They collided and big explosion happened causing strong winds to blow. Everyone held their ground and wasn't blown away, well everyone except Leafia, but Itachi held onto her to make sure she wasn't blown away. Everyone, except Rio and Rena, waited with padid breath for the smoke to clear. When it did clear, however there standing was both Jolteon looked shocked to see Sam between them holding her out blocking them from each other.

"That's enough!"Sam said, her face and tone serious.

"Oh, come on Auntie! Let me at her! She deserves this for always scaring Leafia and making fun her!"Sparks growled, but whimpered from her glare.

"You can settle this when we're not in Kohona. You idiots would attract too much attention with this fight!"She said then added."You're father would be both proud and mad at you for attacking your comrade."She half scolded. Sparks lowered his head, his ears against his head, looking sad.

The other 'Jolteon' giggled, but stopped seeing the BlackGatomon glare at her. Sam flicked her in the face. She yelped from both surprise and pain then changed back to her Zorua self.

"And should be ashamed of yourself Zoe! We don't make fun of our teammates, especially the shy ones. I don't know why Naruto allows this, but I'm gonna have a **talk** with him about this"Sam growled, as the Zorua whimpered.

"Uh Sam I don't mean to interpret your scolding,"Everyone turned their attention to Luna."But umm Abnu are heading over here to either check out the explosion or because of Naruto."She said.

Sam facepalmed and muttered."Stupid kids,"She then looked towards Rio and Rena."Deal with them, but don't kill them."

The jackal and fox nodded then left to follow out the digicat's orders. Zoe and Hono shared a look then were about to follow the pokemon and digimon, but were stopped by Sam.

"You two aren't going anywhere!"

"Aw why auntie!"The Flareon whined, but got a glare.

"You two aren't going because one I didn't tell you two,"She pointed to Zoe."You're in deep trouble,"She pointed to the Flareon."And you will just set the forest on fire instead of following orders."

The two foxes pouted, but Sam was having none of it and gestured for them to go watch the fight. This time there was no conflict because of a threat from Sam. Satisfied that things seemed calm for now. She laid down and took another cat nap.

 **WIth the Anbu**

The Anbu were hopping through trees towards the location where a location was seen from the village. The Hokage had ordered them to go check out who was the cause. The Anbu wearing a bear mask suddenly stopped and jumped down. The others stopped noticing this, stopped as well.

"Bear why did you stop?"A Anbu wearing a bird mask asked.

"I thought I heard something in the bushes."The bear masked Anbu stated.

A Anbu wearing a boar mask spoke up."Well you must been hearing things, because there's nothing her-"He stopped hearing rustling in the trees.

"Come out! We know you're there!"The Bear masked anbu said.

The leaves in the trees rustled some more before they parted to reveal a set of crystal blue eyes. The eyes looked at them with piercing and analyzing gaze. The anbu tensed because eyes were vulpine like, reminding them of the nine tailed fox.

"So were able to defect me."A voice stated amused.

"Of course we able to defect we're anbu of Konoha!"A anbu wearing a rat mask exclaimed arrogant.

"Who are you? Were you the cause of the explosion."A anbu wearing a tiger mask and cloak demanded.

"Who I am is none of concern."The voice stated."As for the explosion...that was a friend of mine getting angry at someone."The voice said not telling the true reason behind the explosion.

"If that is true then you and friend is going with us for questioning."The same anbu said drawing his weapon. The other anbu drew their weapons as well.

The eyes looked amused."Well I was going to give you all a choice of running away, but it seemed you choose stay and fight."The eyes disappeared.

The anbu stood alert for anything from the threat, but what they weren't expecting was several marbles thrown from where the eyes were. The marbles stopped at the feet of the anbu. One looked at the marbles and scoffed.

"Marbles? Please we're anbu! It will take more than…"He was cut by the marbles suddenly exploding, releasing a smoke screen around the area.

The anbu cursed for having fell for such a trick. They heard footsteps all around them and started swinging their swords. A few seconds later, there were sounds of severals thuds and then there was silence.

The smoke cleared to reveal Rio and Rena standing over the knocked out anbu.

"Too easy."Rio said, dusting his hands off.

"Well when you're trained by beings close to gods then things like this is easy."Rena said smiling a little.

"Eh guess you're right,"Rio said before they took the Anbu back to Sam.

 **Back with Naruto and Asahina**

Naruto blocked a punch from Asahina, sending him back a few feet in the air. He lowered his hands from his face, and panted a bit. His clothes were cut and torn all over. He looked over at Asahina. Her raincoats had cuts and tears like his clothes. Her hood was uncovered, revealing her face. She had tan skin and crimson red eyes. She was slightly panting.

"What's wrong Naruto? Has your time in this world weaken you?"She taunted as he smiled.

"As if! I maybe been here for a little bit, but my power hasn't decreased one bit. Maybe you lost some power."Naruto counted. She glared at him for that.

"But I think we've both warmed up enough."He said seriously."I think it's about time we get serious."

"I agree,"She said.

Naruto held out a hand and said."Ladies firs-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll knock you out right now!"

He brought his hand up in surrender."Okay, okay I'll transform first. Guess you don't like me being gentlemen like."He said as she glared.

Naruto brought his hands to his sides. He grunted then started screaming. A red aura appearing over him as he started powering up. Strong winds began blowing threw out the leaves on the ground and trees blow in the wind. Asahina stared at Naruto with her arms crossed.

Naruto's eyes changed to teal for a second before going back to blue. The aura around him changed to gold for a second before going back to red. He let out one loud scream before a flash of yellow light blinded the whole area.

When the flash of light faded, there was a change with Naruto. His eyes had become teal, his hair had turned golden and spiked upwards, and the aura around had changed to golden as well.

He grinned and said."No matter how many times I turn Super Saiyan. This still feels so awesome!"He chuckled with glee. He looked over at his friend.

"Your turn Asahina."

"Hn,"She brought her hands to sides, a ki aura appearing around her."HA!"In a flash of similar yellow light, she transformed.

When it faded, Asahina was revealed to have teal colored eyes, her hair turned golden, it was darker than Naruto's, and spiked upwards, and her aura changed to golden, but was darker than the usual gold.

"Alright now we fight for real!"Naruto said getting into a stance, as his friend did the same.

There was a moment of silence as the two stared at each other for a few moments. They rushed at each other and began fighting again.

 **Later**

"This is Kuro Ryu in position,"Naruto said in the mic.

"This is Crazy Banshee in position and I'm gonna get you for this codename Naruto!"Sakura said angrily in her mic.

"This is Emo King in position. And I'm gonna get you for this codename dobe!"Sasuke said not liking his codename either.

"This is Pervy Cyclop in position. And this is the last time you pick the codenames Naruto."Kakashi said.

" _Yeah right Hatake."_ The blonde thinks then spots the target."I see the target and I'm moving in to engage."

"Kuro Ryu do not engage target. Wait for the team."Kakashi ordered.

Naruto doesn't respond and looks over at the target."Hey Tora!"He shouts at the cat, getting the cat's attention.

"Meow?"The cat named Tora looks at him and he immediately casts a genjutsu on the cat.

He walks over and picks up the cat."I caught him!"The blond haired shinobi announced to his team.

His 'team' soon arrived to his location. Kakashi looked at the cat."Ribbon on the left ear. Alright, this is the right cat."The silver haired jounin said.

Sakura notices how Naruto is carrying the cat."Naruto-baka you're scaring him!"She yelled.

"And? Do I look like I care Banshee?"

She glares."Let poor the kitty go!"

Raises an eyebrow."If I do that Banshee then he'll run away or scratch our faces. Well your face anyway."He said in a not caring tone.

Sakara scoffed."As if you know anything about cats."

Naruto looked to be in thought. _"I know more cats than you Banshee and more."_ While he lived with his new father, Yami Ryu, he had to deal with one of his father's digimon, BlackGatomon. She kind of taught him a lot about cats and also kicked his ass several times when he made fun of her.

He shook his head then looked at the Banshee."You want the cat?"She nodded."Here take him."He hands her the cat, while also removing the genjutsu on the cat.

"There, There,"Sakara said while petting the cat."That mean old baka won't…"She was cut off by Tora clawing furiously at her face."Oooowwww….bad kitty!...Oooowww my face..!"

Kakashi turns to look at Naruto."Can you get the cat back if she let's it go?"He asked receiving a nod from the blonde.

"AAAAhhhh! Someone help mmeee!"The pink haired banshee exclaimed.

Kakashi looks between the two boys."Can one of you help her out?"He asked.

Both boys shook their head no. The silver haired jounin sighed and went over to help the poor girl.

Meanwhile in a forest near the village, Asahina and the real Naruto were simply chilling. Sparks and Kuro Itachi were playing tag while Leafia watched them. Rio and Rena were sitting down, mediating. Zoe was playing with Kurai Hono, she wanted to play with Sparks and Itachi, but received a growl to go away. Sam was still having a cat nap. Doru and Luna were laying against Naruto and Asahina. Naruto was playing Asahina in Pokken Tournament DX, him using Lucario and her using Weavile.

The reason why he sent a clone to do the measly D-rank missions his team receives is because he was the son of Yami! He didn't want to do these easy jobs when he could be doing something more fitting for his skill level.

Naruto suddenly paused, feeling his clone dispel and getting the memory of a 'C-rank' mission for the bridge builder, Tazuna.

 **A few minutes before, in the Hokage's office**

"Aargghh...enough of these pointless chores! Give me a mission fitting a Uchiha!"Sasuke demanded from the old hokage.

"Yeah give us a mission fitting Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said agreeing with her Sasuke-kun.

The two were suddenly hit by some killing intent from their hokage, making them look scared.

"You will show me respect _Genin_. I am the hokage. You take orders from me not the other way around. **Understand**!"Hiruzen said, receiving two frightened nods.

The third hokage looked towards Kakashi."Kakashi do you feel like your team is ready for a higher rank mission?"

Kakashi who had his nose in his book, shrugged."I don't really care, but I do feel like Naruto's ready."He said getting a glare from the emo and banshee.

"Very well,"He pressed a button his desk."Send him in."

The door to the office opened and an elderly man carrying a mug that smelled of sake in his hand.

The man took one look at Team 7 then scoffed."What's this? They're all a bunch of stupid brats,"He slurred drunkenly, before drinking some of his sake then looked at the hokage."They barely look like they can protect themselves much less anyone as super as me."He took another drink of his sake.

Sasuke and Sakura glared at the man's comments about them while the last two didn't look offended. Kakashi still had his nose in his book, while Naruto was annoyed, but hid it well.

"I assure you, Tazuna-san, Team 7 is one of our most promising Genin teams this year. They'll protect you from any encounters you may find on your road back home."Hurizen assured the client.

Tazuna scoffed before taking another drink from his sake and teetering slightly while saying,"Tch, I doubt it. They all look like they are ready to soil themselves, especially the blond one."He said drunkenly.

 **SLASH**

The mug Tazuna was holding was suddenly slashed into many pieces, sake flying everywhere. Tazuna looked shocked, surprised, and frightened by what happened. Everyone heard a click sound, they all look towards where the sound was and saw it was Naruto sheathing his sword.

"Sorry old man. My hand slipped."Naruto said in a sweet tone that sent shivers down the man's spine."What did you say about me? Could you repeat it?"

There was silence in the office, but it was broken by Tazuna's stammering reply."N-N-No, you are all good ninjas, especially you. Y-You're the best."

The blond crosses his arms."You better believe I am."

The two adult shinobi in the office sweatdropped at the blonde while Sasuke and Sakura glared at him. Sasuke because he said the dobe was the best of the team and Sakura because he said the baka was better than her Sasuke-kun.

"Maa, I think it'll be best if we go back to our houses to collect our things for this mission,"Kakashi said then looked at his team."Team 7, we'll start this mission tomorrow morning at the west gate. You all got that?"Receives a nod from his team."Dismissed!"

 **Morning the next day**

Naruto appeared next to the Hidden Leaf's west gate. He saw that he was the first of the team to arrive there.

Tazuna was already there. He fidgeted nervously when he noticed the blond arrive. He hadn't forgotten what happened yesterday with his sake mug. He was afraid of what the blond would do with them alone.

"Don't worry old man. I won't hurt you,"The man looked to calm down, but then looked frightened again hearing the blond's next words."As long as you don't insult me again. If you do, I'll kill you slowly."He said in a cold tone.

A few minutes later, Sasuke arrived to see the bridge builder trying to stay as far away from the blond. The blond leaning against the wall. The duck haired Uchiha looked annoyed that it was the dobe that made the man frightened and not him, so he walked over and stood between them.

Sakura soon arrived after sometime panting, she looked at everyone and noticed their sensei wasn't here yet.

"Where's sensei?"She asked.

"Hn, who knows."The Uchiha said simply.

Naruto looks to think for a second and thought one reason for why he was late. It wasn't because of his laziness. It was because Kakashi was still suffering from burns he got from Kurai Hono. Now if they were regular or chakra burns then he could get them healed easily, but he was burned by his fire elemental diamond. Any elemental damage you get from them you would need a healer of his uncle, Drew's level. Tsunade would be good also, but would only lessen the pain not get rid of it.

A few minutes after the time they were supposed to arrive, Kakashi arrived catching the attention of two of his students.

"Kakashi-sensei! You'll only a few minutes late. You're usually a few hours late. How come you're early this time?"Sakura asked curious.

"Maa, Sakura I can arrive on time. I just here late because I wanted the doctors and nurses to heal my wounds."Kakashi said

"What wounds sensei?"The pink haired girl asks.

"The ones from the bell test I gave you guys."Kakashi explained glancing at Naruto for a moment.

Sakura looked even more confused and asked."How can you still feel them? It's been a month."

The silver haired jounin shrugged."I'm not sure. I think those flames Naruto burned me with were special. In a way that makes the burns the victims get last longer."Kakashi theorized, as Sakura nodded accepting the answer.

"Can we leave now?"Naruto asked, feeling eager to leave this village.

"Sure, but first can you tell your friend to come out and meet the team?"Kakashi asked as three people here looked confused.

"I don't know who you're talking about Hatake."

"I'm talking about your friend in the tree over there."The jounin said pointing over to some trees.

Naruto looks for moment before turning back to Kakashi."There's no one in those trees Hatake."He lied, he knew Asahina was in those trees. He guessed that she was being sloppy today with hiding.

"Well we're not leaving till he or she reveal themselves."Kakashi said, wanting to meet this mysterious person. He wanted to meet this person, because if not for them. Naruto would most likely had killed him that day in the bell test.

The blond looked at Kakashi. After a few moments of silence between the two, Naruto sighed and gestured for his partner to reveal herself. A black blur jumped out of the nearby trees and landed beside him, startling the Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna not noticing she was there.

Kakashi looked to be studying the black hooded figure next to his student. He didn't expect for the person to be some well… small. He or she was few inches shorter than the blond. A hood covering their face.

"Well, who are you?"Kakashi asked the hooded figure.

Asahina looked up at Kakashi."That is none of your concern Hatake. Just know that I'm a close friend of Naruto's father."She told him.

" _A close friend of Naruto's father. Does she mean his new father? If so, was she trained by him?"_ Kakashi thought then shook his head and asked."You know my last name and probably first name as well, but what's your name?"

Asahina closed her eyes for a moment."My name is 629, but the name I was given by someone was Asahina."She replied glancing at Naruto for a second when she said Asahina.

Kakashi gave an eye-smile."Well Asahina-san, I would like to thank you for saving me the bell test."He said, receiving a glare from the girl.

"It's 629 to you! Only few people can call me by that name and you're not one of them!"Asahina growled.

"...Well I guess we can go now. Let's move team,"Kakashi said and the team finally left the village.

 **Wwwwwwwww**

Sometime later in Team 7's journey to wave, the group passed a genjutsu disguised puddle. As the group walked passed the puddle, none of them glanced at it, except for Kakashi, Naruto, and Asahina. Kakashi noticed that Naruto and his friend noticed the genjutsu.

" _Good at one of them noticed this. Hmm well, let's see who they are after and how my team will work under pressure."_ The silver haired jounin thought when he detected two chakra signatures about to move.

Two ninja emerged from the puddle. They quickly dashed towards Kakashi and wrapped the Shuriken chain, that they held, around him.

"What?!"Kakashi said, showing fake surprise.

"One down!"Both unknown ninja said before pulling the chain around the Jounin.

Everyone's eyes, except Naruto and Asahina, widened in horror as Kakashi was suddenly ripped to pieces by the chains.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!"Sakura yelled in horror."They killed sensei!"

The two ninjas looked towards their next target, Naruto."Two down!"They dashed towards him.

Naruto rolled his eyes. He pulled out his sword and got into a stance. When they were about to wrap the chains around him. He muttered one word.

" **Zantetsuken**!"He disappeared using speeds faster than the eye could see. In an instant, he was behind the two ninja. Everyone blinked at seeing the blond there.

"...Uh what was that supposed to do?"One of the two ninja asked.

"Give it a second,"The blond said.

"Huh?"The other one said.

Naruto slowly sheathed his sword. When the sword clicked, lines appeared all over the unknown ninja's bodies and they fell to the ground, screaming pain and bleeding.

Tazuna and his team looked surprised at how fast and easily the 'dead last' of the team defeat the defeated the two unknown ninja.

" _I'm glad I hired this kid's team,"_ The bridge builder thought.

" _He took them out like they were nothing."_ Was the angry thought of one Uchiha.

" _Sasuke-kun would have beaten them faster."_ The delusional fan girl thought.

Asahina looked in a direction."You can come out now Hatake,"She said.

"What are you talking about Asah-I mean 629? Kakashi-sensei's dead!"Sakura asked quickly saying 629 at seeing the experiment's glare at being called by her given name.

"Well not really,"Kakashi said suddenly appearing in front out of nowhere.

"What?"Sakura and Tazuna shouted in surprise.

" _Well at least the Uchiha isn't as pathetic as I thought."_ Asahina thought, seeing the lack of surprise on the duck haired boy. _"But he's still weak."_

Sakura looked to where he 'died' and saw pieces of a log. _"Kakashi-sensei used Kawarimi to escape...thank god!"_ She thought as she heard Tazuna let out a breath of relief.

"Good job Naruto, didn't know you were that fast with a sword."The jounin said, giving an eye smile. He looked to the rest of his team."The rest of you could use some work."Getting a glare from Sasuke.

"Me and Asahina will get some info out of the two mist ninja. You talk to Tazuna about this 'C' mission."Naruto said to Kakashi as he walked over to the ex-mist ninja. He blinked then nodded. He normally wouldn't take orders from a genin, but he was coming to interrogate Tazuna anyway.

Naruto and Asahina moved the Demon Brothers out of sight from the team, tied them up with ninja-wire then woke them up.

"Ugh,"One of the Demon Brothers groaned. He woke up to see himself and brother tied up in ninja-wire.

"Ho, welcome back to the waking world,"Naruto said grinning."Did you enjoy your nap?"

The chunin glared at the blond."How did you know of our ambush?!"

"Because you morons lack common sense."The blond told them.

"He's right, an experienced shinobi would know a water puddle wouldn't exist in this dry spell,"629 said next to the blond."The best genjutsu is always the one close to reality."

"Now tell us who you were after?"Naruto asked the chunin. He already knew, but needed to get the confirmation from them.

"We won't tell you brat!"The other brother said, having woken up.

"Okay then,"Naruto turned to his friend and said."Asahina you know what to do."

She nodded and moved her hood up enough for them to see her eyes and face. The two ninja stared at her face in shock and horror.

"Wh-What are you?"One of them asked, the face they were seeing wasn't human.

Asahina just gave a blank stare as her eyes changed to red sclera with black pupils and three black tomoes. She used genjutsu on them and made them tell the two what they want. After getting what they want, Naruto sliced the missing ninja's heads off wanting to cash in their bounty. He sealed their heads in a scroll then they walked back over to the group.

"So, what did you find?"Kakashi asked, noticing them first.

"That's they were after the drunk."629 said referring to Tazuna, who glared at her.

" _As I thought,"_ Kakashi thought then turned to the sweating bridge builder."Would care to explain why those two ninja were after you when this was supposed to be a simple protection mission?"

"Alright, let me explain. I've got this super bad guy after me. His name is quite famous,"Tazuna said.

"Who?"Kakashi asked.

"Do you know of a man named Gatou?"Tazuna asked, hatred clear in his voice.

"No, but the name seems familiar,"Kakashi trailed off.

"He's a crime lord who sells drugs, monopoly markets in some places, and have a big role in the black market everywhere."Naruto answered.

Everybody turned to him, showing surprised expressions on their face, not expecting this from him.

"Do you know him Naruto?"Kakashi asked.

"Know him? No, no. Know of him? Yes. Unlike banshee over there, I'm not useless when it closes to ninja knowledge."Naruto said, getting a glare from said banshee."Plus, I've got a good source of information about things."

"I see,"Kakashi nodded."And what about him?"He asked turning to Tazuna.

"The reason is kinda long, so I'll give the short version. Gatou has wave under his control, Tazuna trying to build a bridge to bring hope, Gatou wants him dead, and Tazuna needs our help in protecting him while he builds bridge."Naruto said as everyone gaped.

"Is he right?"Kakashi asked Tazuna, receiving a nod.

Tazuna gives a sob story to guilt trip the team. Everyone sweatdropped at this, but wanted to continue the mission anyway. Sasuke because he wanted to test his skill. Sakura because Sasuke wanted to continue. And Naruto because there was something near wave he wanted to go. They continued on their journey to wave, but not before sending a summon to konoha for backup. Sasuke was against this, but Kakashi told him firmly that no backup, no continue.

 **Wwwwwwwwww**

The group had taken positions around Tazuna to protect. They were all on high alert, even Kakashi, who for once wasn't reading his orange book.

Naruto suddenly took out some shurikens and tossed them at something in the bushes.

"What the hell was that about Naruto!"Sakura screeched."Stop trying to impress me! There was noth… are you even listening?"

Ignoring the banshee, Naruto walked up to the bushes and parted to them to reveal a dead white rabbit with shurikens stuck in its body.

"Naruto! You baka, you killed this poor innocent rabbit!"She screeched at him.

"Quiet banshee!"He told, before sealing the dead rabbit. He was gonna eat it later.

Kakashi was thinking about the bunny. _"That rabbit had snow white fur. It's the summer time so why would it…"_ He figured it out. _"It was used for Kawarimi! So where is.."_ He got his answer hearing swooshing sound.

"Everyone, get down!"He tackled the bridge builder to the ground.

Naruto tackled Asahina to the ground, while Sasuke did the same with Sakura. Everyone followed his example just in time for a blade to pass over them and get embedded in a tree. The group looked up to see a large zanbato stuck in a tree with a man standing on the blade.

The man was shirtless with two cameo style armbands and pants. His face was half covered in bandages up to his nose and his headband was tilted slightly like Kakashi's, except not covering his eyes, holding up black spiky hair. The symbol of the mist was what was on the headband and had a slash mark running across the center.

"Well, well if it isn't the Hidden Mist's missing-nin Momochi Zabuza,"Kakashi said."Everyone stand back! This guy's a whole other level than the Demon Brothers!"He warned.

Zabuza turned his attention to the one that spoke."Who are you?"He asked.

Kakashi sweatdropped."Kakashi Hatake of the leaf."He answered.

"Kakashi? You mean Sharingan no Kakashi! You're him? Who put you in a state that makes you look like a mummy?"Zabuza asked wondering who put such a strong shinobi in such a state.

Kakashi chose not answer because he really didn't really to tell someone he got his butt handed or should he burned by a Genin of people. Meanwhile Naruto and Hono in his device laughed remembering the bell test.

"Well even if you are Kakashi, I'm here for the old man not you."Zabuza states.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to get past me!"Kakashi said before he lifts up his headband revealing his sharingan.

"Revealing the sharingan already, I'm honored."Zabuza said.

" _H-How does he have my clan's doujutsu?"_ Sasuke thought seeing the sharingan in his sensei's eye.

Asahina glares at Naruto, who he gave her a cheeky smile back. She punched him off of her and stood up. The blond groaned as he got up as well.

"Ow, you didn't need to punch Asahina."He said, as she huffed.

"The Sharingan? What does it do?"Sakura asked. She heard about the bloodline, but not its abilities.

Sasuke gives the answer to her question, but unfortunately the idiot also gives information about this to the enemy.

" _Idiot is giving away info to the enemy."_ Naruto and Asahina both thought.

"Enough talking! I have to kill that old man,"Zabuza said pointing to the bridge builder."If you hand him over Kakashi, I'll let you and your genin go."He offered.

"Tempting, but no can do,"Kakashi said, as he glares at the missing-nin."It wouldn't look good for the Leaf if we just hand him over without a fight."

"Very well,"Zabuza said.

The fight between Team 7 and the missing-nin, Zabuza Momochi was about to begin.

 **And**

 **Stop!**

 **Pokemon406: Finally finished this chapter. It took quite awhile.**

 **Corey: Yeah, but it was worth it! Many cool stuff happened this chapter.**

 **Hikari: Yeah and I'm proud of my son! He definitely should've stood up for that Leafeon. I would have done the same.**

 **Corey: How do you know he's your son?**

 **Hikari: Hello? Same color fur, both of us are fast, and stands up for our friends?**

 **Corey: Oh, yeah I see the resemblance now.**

 **Pokemon406: Anyway getting back on track, you all found out a lot of things in this chapter. Like Naruto and Asahina's team. They both have pokemon and digimon. I haven't seen many stories that have both pokemon and digimon in one story. The team shown is not all their pokemon and digimon. They both have more which will be shown in Naruto's past.**

 **Pokemon406: Here's who is stronger than who- Rio(Lucario)Kurai Hono(Flareon)Sparks(Jolteon)Kuro Itachi(Buizel)Leafia(Leafeon)Zoe(Zorua). Rena(Renamon)=Doru(Dorumon)Mike(Shoutmon).**

 **Pokemon406: Asahina's digimon- Sam(BlackGatomon)Luna(Lunamon).**

 **Pokemon406: Asahina does have more digimon and pokemon. I just didn't reveal them this chapter.**

 **Pokemon406: With Naruto and Asahina.. I'm gonna keep it secret for now about who is stronger than who.**

 **Pokemon406: Now then next time, Team 7 fights the Hidden Mist's Demon of the Mist. Well more like Kakashi and Naruto fighting him. Sasuke tries to fight, but get taken out easily and Sakura just stands there.**

 **Corey: Weak**

 **Hikari: I know Sakura should been more useful in part 1.**

 **Pokemon406: Alright Pokemon406 signing out"Gets up and walks away from camera"**

 **Hikari: Hikari signing out too"Does victory sign at camera then follows Pokemon406"**

 **Corey: Corey signing out"Sticks tongue out at camera then follows Hikari and Pokemon406"**


	7. Chapter 6: Wave Arc part two

**Pokemon406: Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **Corey: Yay!**

 **Hikari: The Eevee of Victory is here!**

 **Pokemon406: Alright now in this chapter Kakashi and Naruto fight Zabuza, Naruto using the same power he used against Kakashi in the bell test, and they make it to wave. That's all I'm gonna tell.**

 **Pokemon406: Oh, but one more then. Sasuke does something that pisses Naruto off.**

 **Corey: What does he do?**

 **Pokemon406: Not gonna tell, but I'll say that it will piss off Hikari as well.**

 **Hikari: What could duck ass do to piss me off. He's weak.**

 **Pokemon406: Yeah you say that now.**

 **Pokemon406: Here's the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own my OCs.**

 **Chapter 6: Wave arc part two**

Zabuza grabbed the hilt of his sword, he kicked it off the tree and landed in the lake a little ways away. He made a hand sign."Let's see how well you do Kakashi."He said, before he disappeared, the mist becoming thicker and thicker, covering the already misted area so heavily. No one could see more than a few feet in front of him or her.

"Be careful everyone! Zabuza was known expert in the Silent Killing Technique."Kakashi warned as he mentally cursed. _"Damn it! This mist is affecting my Sharingan's effectiveness."_

"8 choices,"The disembodiment voice of Zabuza was heard through the mist, causing the two Genin and Tazuna to freeze at feeling the intense killing intent filled the air.

"What?"Sakura asked scared.

"The liver, lungs, spine, clavier vein, neck vein, brain, kidney, and heart. Which one should I go after?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and released his chakra pushing some of the mist away from him.

Naruto mentally scoffed at this. _"Compared to my father's killing intent...this is child's play."_ He thought, this wasn't affecting him at all. It wasn't affecting his partner either.

Sasuke looked to be very affected by the killing intent to the point where he was about to kill himself. Asahina notices this and scoffs louding to get his attention.

"Pathetic, if you can't withstand this then you still no chance at defeating your brother and avenging your clan."She told him.

Sasuke looks angry by this. _"Why that no one name bitch! I'll show her! I'll kill Itachi!"_ Sasuke thought putting away the kunai he was gonna use to kill himself.

" _Using his ambition to stop him from killing himself. I wouldn't have used that, but it's clever."_ Kakashi thought.

Zabuza suddenly appeared behind the Genins.

Kakashi moved fast, only to see Zabuza get sliced in half by Asahina with her sword. However the Zabuza she sliced in half turned out to be a water clone and turned into water.

" _Fast. I guessed Naruto must have learned from her."_ Kakashi thought.

A second Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and slashed in half only for him to turn to water. The ex-hidden mist's eyes widened at that.

" _He copied my jutsu in this mist?"_ Zabuza thought in surprise.

"Don't move!"Zabuza suddenly felt a kunai at the back of his neck."It's over."

"I see.."Zabuza said then laughed."Hehe you think this is over?"

Kakashi looked at him like he was crazy.

"You don't get it do you."Zabuza said."You can't beat me with your cheap imitations."The Zabuza that was talking turned into water.

Zabuza was suddenly behind the silver haired jounin, his blade in a ready swing. Kakashi ducked just in time not to be sliced in half. Zabuza kept swinging at Kakashi, but he kept missing. Eventually he had enough and kicked Kakashi in the air towards the lake.

" _Why is this water heavy?"_ Kakashi thought then realized why it was heavy, but was too late.

"Fool!"Zabuza appeared next to Kakashi." **Water Prison Jutsu**!"He said before trapping the silver haired jounin in a large sphere of water.

Kakashi looked over at his students and quickly ordered."Run! Take the bridge builder with you and go!"

"Oh, they're not going anywhere Kakashi. **Water Clone Jutsu**!"Zabuza made a one handed hand sign and a duplicate of him formed from the lake.

"Take Tazuna-san and run! You all stand no chance of beating him!"Kakashi yelled at his students."As long as Zabuza keeps me trapped. He can't move. His water clone can't go far from the original… just run away now!"

" _Is he serious. A couple of genin could never out run a jouin. I mean Asahina and I most certainly could, but that's because we aren't genin."_ Naruto thought wondering why Kakashi would suggest such a thing.

Sasuke dashed forward towards Zabuza's water clone in attempt to surprise him. However as soon as he was in range, Zabuza's water clone bitch slapped the uchiha, sending him flying back.

" _Fool."_ Asahina thought.

" _Ha idiot!"_ Naruto thought, happy to see the Uchiha fail.

"Sasuke-kun!"Sakura cried in shock and concern for her true love for being defeated so easily.

Sasuke gasped in pain as he landed on the ground, feeling the air being forced out of his lungs. He was about to get up and try again, but the water appeared next to him and stomped on him like a roach, making the raven haired boy cry in pain.

" _Damn it! He was stronger than I expected!"_ Kakashi thought in worry for his student and for the heat he get if the civilian council found out about this.

"Hehe, you kids think putting on those headbands make you ninja!"Zabuza sneered as he grinded his foot harder on the boy's chest making him scream louder."A real ninja one who has survived the brushes with death and time!"

" _I agree, but I don't feel like listening to a speech. Naruto could you end this?"_ Asahina asked him.

" _Let's give Zabuza a few minutes. I want to see him maybe cut off a limb or two."_ Naruto answered back. He wanted to enjoy this.

" _Naruto!"_

" _Okay, okay."_ Naruto prepared some hand seals.

"Only when you kids get into the bi-"

" **Wind style: Vacuum Great Sphere**!"

The Zabuza clone's talking was cut off by a cannonball sized ball of wind hitting him, forcing it to disperse back in water molecules.

"Are you alright Uchiha-san?"Asahina asked as she walked over and offered him a hand.

Sasuke slapped the hand away."I'm fine!"He answered getting up. His pride was damaged thanks to being saved by the dobe of all people.

"Well, well you're not as pathetic as I thought, but let's see you beat this many clones"Zabuza said confidently as he created six water clones.

The clones rushed forward across the water, ready to tear them to shreds.

Naruto just smirked at this."Just watch this Zabuza!"He went through another set of hand seals before he took a deep breath." **Fire style: Great Fireball jutsu**!"He expelled a massive orb of roaring red flames from his mouth.

The water clones didn't move in time and were hit by the massive fireball, dispelling them back to water. Unfortunately for Zabuza, the fireball didn't extinguish after hitting his clones. It continued to move towards him. Zabuza cursed before he had to release his jutsu trapping Kakashi then dodged the fireball. The fireball passed over his previous position, missing the ex-mist ninja.

" _How could he use the jutsu at such a level?"_ Sasuke thought, clenching his hand into a fist _."How is he better than me?"_

"Did you get him?"Sakura asked hopeful as she looked into the water.

"Don't be ridiculous Haruno! A jouin of this caliber wouldn't be defeated by a fireball."Asahina said.

"You're right about that coat wearing brat!"Zabuza said, as he jumped out of the water and charged at the blonde, who looked eager to fight, but was blocked by Kakashi.

"You're fighting me remember!"Kakashi said, flaring his sharingan at Zabuza.

The two jouin jumped away from each other and began hand seals for their jutsu. Zabuza however stopped when he heard a voice in his hear.

" _You can't win this Zabuza..."_ A unknown voice said in the ex-mist ninja's head.

" _Huh? Who are you and how are you in my head?!"_ Zabuza demanded, not knowing who this is. It could be a ghost coming back to haunt him, but he didn't believe in ghosts.

The voice ignored his question. _"You can't win this unless I give you use some of my power..."_ The voice continued.

Zabuza was wondering what the voice meant by that, but he had a bad feeling. He suddenly gripped his head and cried out in pain causing the viewing shinobi to look at him worry of what's going on.

" _What's happening to him?"_ Tazuna thought worried about not knowing what's going on.

" _Maybe he's scared of Sasuke-kun's power?"_ Sakura thought thinking that the missing-nin had a delayed reaction to the Uchiha.

(Hikari: Wow she is delusional. I thought you guys were kidding about that. Corey: Nope. A/N: Of course not.)

" _Hn."_ Take a guess.

" _What's happening to you Zabuza?"_ Kakashi thought having stopped his jutsu at seeing the ninja grip his head.

Zabuza raised his head and screamed before a flash of purple light, causing everyone to cover their eyes. When everyone uncovered their eyes they noticed a change with Zabuza.

His skin and clothes had changed to purple and there was a visible glowing purple around him.(A/N: Think of the timebreak transformation for when Towa or Mira amplifies a character's powers and energy.)

" _Naruto!"_ Asahina growled.

" _I know Asahina, one of them is nearby!"_ He thought back, clenching his fist in anger.

Zabuza opened his eye to reveal them to be pink."This feels good."He raised his sword over his shoulder. He cracked his neck then flared his chakra and killing intent towards the konoha ninja. Sakura and Tazuna fainted at feeling the stronger killing intent. Sasuke didn't faint because he kept repeating his ambition in his head to keep him from fainting. The only ones who didn't faint was Naruto, Asahina, and Kakashi.

" _H-How did his power increase?"_ Kakashi thought, not understanding the power increase out of nowhere.

Zabuza stopped flaring his chakra and killing intent much to the relief of Sasuke and Kakashi. However he suddenly disappeared in a blur of speed and reappeared in front of Kakashi, ready to swing the long sword.

" _Fast!"_ Kakashi thought in shock. He quickly moved to dodge the swing, but was too slow and got a deep slash across his stomach."AH!"Zabuza sent him flying into a tree with a kick.

Surprisingly no called out for concern for the jouin. Asahina didn't care because of reasons. Naruto because he remembers that Kakashi nearly killed him with his Chordi when he was kid. Sasuke was a little concerned about the jounin, but only because he would be out a teacher. Sakura might have if she was awoke.

Zabuza walked over to Kakashi. Said jouin was holding the spot where he was cut. He looked up at Zabuza.

"Well Kakashi, I didn't expect this, but I'm gonna enjoy collecting the bounty on your head."The missing-nin said raising his blade, ready to cut Kakashi's head clean off.

Kakashi didn't know what to expect today. He got up early to make sure he was burned by that fire fox, went to the Memorial Stone, and showed up on time for the mission. He certainly wasn't expecting this to be his last day on earth.

" _Obito... Rin... Sensei... father...I guess I'll be meeting you on the other side soon."_ Kakashi thought closing his eyes in acceptance of his death.

 **Clank!**

Kakashi opened his eyes and wondered why he wasn't dead. He looked up to see Zabuza's Kubikiribocho was blocked by Naruto's sword.

"N-Naruto.."Kakashi tried to say with the last of his strength.

"Don't get the wrong idea Hatake. I didn't save because we're friends or I forgive you. I saved you because _I_ will be the one to kill you not Zabuza!"Naruto said coldly to the dying ninja.

"Well brat, you just keep surprising me."The mist missing-nin said trying to cut through to the blond, but he wasn't budging.

Naruto grinned."I know and here's another. **Burning Slash**!"His sword ignited with black flames. Zabuza jumped back, barely dodging the burning sword.

"So you have a sword as well. Let's see if you're any good with it."Zabuza said before getting into a sword stance.

Naruto just continued to grin and pointed his sword at Zabuza. The two stared at each other for a few moments before they dashed at other and began fighting using kenjutsu.

Naruto was swinging fast and wild at Zabuza, the missing-nin doing his best not to get cut. Naruto jumped into the air then came down and slammed his blade hard against Zabuza's, a crater forming below his feet.

" _Damn this kid has some strength!"_ Zabuza thought struggling a bit to hold back the blond's blade. He felt more energy be given to him and he pushed the blond back.

He jumped back and did some hand seals." **Water style: Water Dragon jutsu**!"Two large dragons with glowing pink eyes formed from the river nearby. The two dragons slammed into the spot where Naruto was, causing a huge splash of water to go everywhere. When the water was gone there was a soaking crater left behind.

" _Hn looks like the dobe finally bit the dust. He was never stronger than a Uchiha."_ Sasuke thought from a safe distance. He decided to wait to fight Zabuza, but now it was time for the real fighter to fight.

He got out of his hiding place."Hey Zabuza! It's time you fight the real nin-"He cut off by Zabuza disappearing and reappearing in front of him and delivered a strong punch to his gut, knocking him out.

" _That's one annoyance out of the way. But where's that brat wearing the black coat?"_ Zabuza thought looking around.

Zabuza heard to his right and looked into that direction only to be met with Naruto's fist sending him flying through several trees.

The missing-nin groaned as he picked himself up out of the ground. He felt a stinging pain on his cheek from the punch. He growled in anger because he got hurt from somebody who to be just a genin in his eyes. He was an ex-anbu and ex-member of the seven swordsmen of the mist damn it!

Said 'Genin' appeared a good distance away from him with a grin on his face.

"Well demon of the mist. You may have gotten a power increase from one of my father's enemies, but you're still weak."Naruto said grinning smugly getting a glare from the missing-nin.

"Why you little! Don't get so cocky you little brat!"Zabuza roared flaring his chakra, causing winds to blow around the area.

" _Hmm impressive. He's definitely stronger than his original counterpart in the main timeline, but he's still weaker than Kakashi after the three year time skip."_ Naruto thought.

"Okay Zabuza, I wrong about you."Naruto said much to the missing-nin's confusion."As a reward, I'll show something I showed Hatake."Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a sky blue diamond that radiated power.

" _Oh, that's one big gem! I could sell that for a lot of money."_ Zabuza thought, he needed funding to help with the rebellion back in Kiri. That's why he even took this job to kill the bridge builder.

" _Sparks I know you might be a little angry with me..."_ Naruto said to the elemental diamond. He got a painful shock through the gem as response. _"OW! Okay I deserved that, but I need your help. Not your help per say, just want to show off a little."_ He received another shock for that _."Okay you get one more of those."_ The gem shocked him once again, but this time more painful. _"OW, damn it! Okay are you feeling better?"_

" _...A little."_ Sparks responded.

" _Good, now can we do this or are you against this still?"_ The blond asked. He couldn't force the transformation/merge because one he would get in trouble and two he couldn't do that do his cousin.

" _Alright, but I'm still mad!"_ Sparks replied back.

Naruto was saddened by that but brightened back."I'll make it up to you buddy."He then focused back on Zabuza."Sorry for the delay, but here it is!"He raised the diamond up into the air." **Elemental Shift**!"A pillar of lightning burst from underneath the blond and engulfed him.

Zabuza tensed not knowing what is happening to the genin in front of him. He once again heard the voice in his head.

"Demon of the mist. Take my advice and DON'T let him transform! Attack now!"The voice demanded.

Before the missing-nin could reply, he felt his body move against his will and charge towards the pillar at anbu level speeds. He raised his blade and aimed for where he last saw where the brat's head was. He slashed through the pillar of lightning, making it disappear, and stopped a bit behind it. He turned back to see the headless corpse, but to his surprise there was none.

" _How could he dodge at that speed?"_ He thought. _"Where did he go?"_ He looked around for any sign of blond hair, but didn't get much time before he felt pain all over his body.

He cried out in pain as he was hit from all points on his body, blood seeping through each blow. He was then kicked high into the air, a figure appeared above him with a fist covered in sky blue lightning. He was then punched in the gut with said fist, making the ninja cough of blood through his mask. He was sent flying through the air like a rocket and crashed into the ground, stopping against a tree. The purple malicious aura around Zabuza vanished and he looked normal again.

Zabuza heard the sound of lightning in front of him. He tiredly raised his head to see Naruto with a whole new look. His hair had changed to snow white and his eyes were sky blue. He now wore a sky blue trench coat with the Kanji "Blue Lightning Kitsune" on the back, white gloves, blue pants, and black shoes.

"Opps! I didn't mean to knock the chaos energy out of you, Zabuza. Hehe I guess I don't know my strength."Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Chaos..energy?"Zabuza asked.

"You don't need to know..."Naruto pointed his hand at Zabuza, a sphere of lightning formed in his palm."..because this is your end. Any last words?"

"Fuck yo-"Zabuza started to say, but some senbon came down and hit him in the neck. He dropped to the ground 'dead'.

Naruto tched, knowing who did that. A mist Hunter nin appeared beside Zabuza.

"Thank you for your assistance, but I can take it from here."The Hunter nin said to the white haired kid.

"Hunter nin,"Naruto growled making the hunter nin tense."I don't care if this is your job! He's my kill! And you'll be my next kill if yo-"He was cut off by a gloved hand covering his mouth.

"That's enough Naruto! We don't have time for these two!"629 told him firmly. He huffed and turned his head."Hunter nin you can leave now with your bounty or my partner here will kill you."She said to him simply.

The Hunter nin quickly nodded then picked up Zabuza's 'dead' body and vanished somewhere.

"Oh, come on Asahina! We could killed those two so we wouldn't have to deal with them later!"Naruto said.

"Why would you want to kill them now? I thought you liked a challenge?"She asked in a emotionless tone, but if she had her emotions, it would have been a teasing tone.

Naruto crossed his arms."I do like a challenge, but they actually have to be a challenge! Zabuza while he was under the influence of Chaos energy, but I went to far and knocked the power out of him too fast!"

"It was good thing that you did. You know how powerful that energy is when given to someone. Their power increases dramatically and they get stronger the longer they fight using the energy."She said.

Naruto laughed."Kind of like us using my dad and uncle's energy."He said since Yami and Hikari's energy does the same given to someone.

The experiment nodded."Yes, but your personality doesn't change and you're not manipulated by it. Well you can be manipulated by the darkness, but Yami stops that part."

"Now enough talking about light, darkness, and chaos. We have to get the bridger builder to his home and heal Kakashi."Asahina said reminding them of their mission.

Naruto huffed, he would rather yet the one eyed sharingan bastard die of blood loss, but that wouldn't be satisfying to him. The two got back to their team to see them still knocked out. Naruto decided to be funny and woke up Sasuke and Sakura using an electric shock which did the trick. Sasuke of course questioned him on why he looked different, he got his answer in the form of Naruto shocking the daylights out of him. Naruto woke up Tazuna the same way and the man yelled at him.

 **Later**

Tazuna knocked on the door to his home."Tsunami open up! It's me!"He said.

After a few moments, the door was opened by a beautiful woman that looked to be in her mid-20's. She had dark blue shoulder length hair, brown eyes, and wore a pink sweater and blue skirt.

"Father! You made it back! Thank god!"Tsunami said as she hugged her father, Tazuna returning the hug.

"More like thank me."Sasuke said only to get elbowed in the stomach by Asahina.

"Tsunami can you prepare the rooms for our guests? They are here to protect me till I finish the bridge."Tazuna asked as the woman nodded and let them in.

They all walked inside. Tsunami led them to one of the bedroom where Naruto laid Kakashi rudely on the bed.

"Naruto be gentler to sensei!"Sakura demanded to the blond, who ignored her.

"Sensei are you going to be alright?"Sakura asked her sensei.

"I'm...not..sure..if I'll..make it."Kakashi said looking at the bandages around his waist area Asahina had did her best to treat his large wound.

"Hey Hatake tell me if this hurts?"The blond asked pressing his gloved hand on the large wound getting a loud pained yell from Kakashi. Naruto laughed at his pain.

"Naruto you baka! Sensei is already hurt! You are just making it worse!"She told him, but was ignored again.

He kept doing this for a while despite the protest from his 'teammates'. It wasn't until Asahina told that was enough and to heal the jounin. The blond grumbled a few words like "kill joy" and "ruining his fun" before he brought out a pokeball. He opened it to bring out his Leafeon.

"Oh my gosh! It's so cute!"Sakura squealed."Hi little fella! I'm Sakura!"She said as she reached to touch the pokemon, it squeaked then ran and hid behind its master.

"Sorry, but Leaf doesn't like being touched by Banshees."Naruto said in a fake apologetic tone to Sakura, who pouted at that.

"Leafia, I need you to heal Hatake."He told her.

"Leaf, Leafeon?"She asked tilting her head.

He sighed."Yes, he did that to me as a child, but forget that for now and heal him."He said.

She gave a hesitant nod. Three vines came out of her shoulders, one wrapping around Naruto's wrist and the last two wrapping Kakashi's waist. Naruto sighed at this, the Leafeon was one of his elemental diamonds yes, but she is shy, timid, and her emotions are easy to break unlike her cousins Sparks and Kurai Hono.

The vines around Kakashi started to glow. After a few minutes, she was done healing the jounin. She unwrapped her vines from the man. Kakashi sat up then unwrapped his bandages and his eye was widened to see that he was completely healed, there wasn't even a scar from the blade.

Everyone, besides Naruto and Asahina, were amazed to see this. Kakashi looked over at the blond to see him petting his pokemon.

"Naruto first off thank you. Your friend there healed me completely. The burns from that fire fox are finally gone!"He said with joy, he has been trying to get rid of those burns ever since the test, but the doctors couldn't surprisingly."Second where do you find these creatures?"

Naruto blinked in surprise at the first thing he said." _Wait..the burns from Kurai are gone? How can that be?"_ He looked at his pokemon, who gave him a sheepish look.

"Leaf, leaf."She said then looked lower her head.

"No, Leafia I'm not mad. Asahina probably would have made me do it anyway."He told her rubbing her head.

"Hatake to answer your question. You can't find these _pokemon_ here in this world."Naruto told Kakashi.

" _This world? What does he mean by that?"_ Kakashi thought. He was briefed by the Hokage about Naruto talking about other worlds, but he said Naruto never said what worlds.

"Can you tell me about this world?"He asked curious, but also wanting some info. The others in the room looked interested. Sasuke, because if he could get one of those creatures he could be more powerful. Sakura, because she could get a cute one for herself or get a powerful one to get her Sasuke-kun's favor.

"That Hatake is a secret. Something that will not be forced out of me or there will be...consequences."He said with a ominous warning.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this, but decided to not press this issue. It wasn't important right now and he rather not get hurt again so soon after getting healed.

Most of the group sat in silence for a while, thinking about what happened earlier against Zabuza and about what should be their next move. Naruto however decided to talk with Leaf and Asahina because he could easily take care of their next opponent.

"Naruto."Kakashi said, but he ignored the jounin."Naruto!"He was again ignored."Asahi-"He cut off by her harsh glare."I mean 629. Could you get Naruto's attention.

Asahina's face went back to normal then she got Naruto's attention for the jounin.

Naruto turned to his 'sensei'."What is it Hatake?"He asked.

Ignoring his student's tone."What happened with Zabuza?"

"I was about to kill the bastard when a Hunter-nin appeared and took my kill! He then thanked for helping him then left with the body."Naruto said bitterly, he was still upset about having his kill taken.

Sakura and Tazuna breathed a sigh of relief, happy that someone powerful was taken care of. Sasuke scowled because the dobe of the team fought on par with someone he couldn't beat. Kakashi looked to be thinking about something.

"Naruto how exactly did the Hunter-nin kill Zabuza?"The silver haired jounin asked.

"He hit him in the neck with some senbon."Naruto replied.

Kakashi's lone eye widened at that knowing something. Everyone noticed this. Sakura decided to ask something.

"Kakashi what's a Hunter-nin and why do you look surprised?"She asked her sensei.

Kakashi explains what a Hunter-nin is to everyone, but noticed that only Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna were paying attention. Naruto was back to ignoring him and so was Asahina.

"So Zabuza going to have his body chopped up and disposed of?"Sakura said as she imagined what it would look like and immediately regretted it."Scary!"

A dark laugh from Naruto brought attention to the blond."You fools! Zabuza isn't dead!"

"What do you mean dobe?"Sasuke asked with a glare at being called a fool.

"Yeah baka!"

"Well I'll tell you. A senbon can't kill someone unless you are very skilled with it."Naruto then looked to be thinking."And I think when the Hunter-nin hit Zabuza. It was to put him in a near death state not death."He grinned darkly."I guess I can still get my kill."

"As if you know anything baka!"Sakura said not believing the blond.

"I'm sorry to say this Sakura, but he is right. Zabuza's not dead."Kakashi said drawing everyone's attention.

"W-What!"Sakura said. She might not believe the baka, but she would believe her sensei.

"What are you talking about?"The bridge builder asked.

Kakashi sighed then took a deep breath."Well, mostly likely…"

 **Meanwhile**

Within a deep forest, just a little ways from where Zabuza fought Team seven(A/N: More like Kakashi and Naruto hehe.), the Hunter-nin looked over Zabuza's body. Reaching into a pouch, he took out tool kit and unrolled it on the ground. The ninja took out a pair of clippers and brought them to towards the unconscious missing-nin.

(Hikari: What is he going to give him a makeover? Corey: I wonder if he's going to look better? A/N: Quiet you two!)

"First I'll cut off the mouth cloth and drain some of the blood."He mumbled, carefully bringing the clippers to Zabuza's clothed face.

Just before the hunter could cut the cloth, the missing-nin's hand shot up and grabbed the hunter's arm."That's alright, I'll do it myself,"He said in a slightly gasped breath.

"Oh!"The Hunter-nin said, sounding both surprised and amused."You are already awoke."

Zabuza just grunted as he reached behind his neck and pulled some senbons out of his neck."Damn, you sure are rough,"He grunted.

"Oh! You are being rough yourself, you could kill yourself if you pull them out so carelessly."

Zabuza just gave him a grunt."How long are you going to wear that stupid mask?"He asked.

"I like this mask."The fake Hunter-nin replied."It reminds me of the old days."He reached up and pulled off the mask."Plus it was useful for this act. If I hadn't saved you, you definitely would have been killed."

"But then again, we would have been killed if it weren't for that midget person wearing the raincoat. The blond boy didn't really care for my act."He said rubbing his head sheepishly.

Zabuza looked angry at being reminded of that gaki. He shouldn't have underestimated him by appearance. He looked like the other two, so he assumed he was genin level, but proven wrong by getting his ass kicked despite the power increase from that mysterious voice.

"Zabuza-sama?"The Hunter-nin asked.

"Yes, Haku?"Zabuza said after being pulled from his thoughts.

"What was that power you used earlier? I never seen you use that before. I didn't even know you had it."Haku said rubbing his arm. He had felt that power his master used and he didn't like it. It felt so...malicious. Filled with evil intent and urge to kill.

Zabuza took a few moments before answering."I don't know Haku. I heard a strange voice in my head then the next moment I knew something was being poured into me by an unknown source."

"You should be thankful that you were even given such power you foolish ninja from the mist."A unknown voice nearby said.

Both ninja tensed and were alert by the unknown voice. Haku stood up and looked ready to defend his weakened master.

"Show yourself!"Haku shouted while looking around.

"Haha no need for shouting child."The voice said amused.

A figure wearing a purple raincoat walked out of the mist. Both ex-mist looked wide eyed at the figure because he wore a similar outfit to the person who was with the blond.

"Who are you? Are you an ally of that person who wore that black raincoat?"Haku asked curious and cautious because this person could be a possibly ally to the leaf ninja.

The figure laughed, a cold laugh that unnerved the two ninja."Ally? To that dobe of the darkness and that clone of darkness? Don't make me laugh!"He said coldly.

"So, if are not an ally of the leaf ninja then who are you?"Haku asked hesitantly after a few moment of silence.

The figure smirked under his hood."Who am I you ask? I am one who causes chaos and destruction wherever he goes. He who enjoys causing chaos and death to the innocent. I am a wielder of chaos!"He said dramatically."That's all you need to know my soon to be minions of chaos!"

"I am no one's minion buddy!"Zabuza growled at the fool that would dare call him something so humiliating.

The figure laughs."Who said you two had a choice?"He said before pointing his hand at the two. He fired two pink spheres at the two. The sphere's engulfed them. The two ninja screamed, feeling a unknown presence trying to take them over. They tried to fight it, but it was no use. They opened their eyes to reveal them to be pink and their appearance changed to like Zabuza's had earlier.

 **Back at Taunza's house**

"WHAT!"Sakura screeched loudly, making everyone cover their ears and rattle the windows in the room."What do you mean Zabuza's alive!"

"Keep your voice down Banshee before I slit your throat in your sleep!"The blond threatened getting a scared look from said banshee."Are you okay Leafy?"Naruto asked checking his Leafeon.

"Leafeon, Leafeon!"Leafeon said while covering her ears and crying slightly from the loud screech.

"Why you Banshee! You made Leafia cry!"Naruto growled at the pink haired girl who looked scared by what he might do.

"Who cares if the puny fox is crying dobe?"Sasuke said. He didn't care if the tan and green colored fox was useful in healing. He prefered power over healing any day. Naruto glared at the duck haired Uchiha.

"Watch it Uchiha! Remember who is the strongest here?"Naruto reminded him as Sasuke looked angry being reminded of that fact.

"Naruto, Sasuke enough!"Kakashi said trying to calm down his students."We need to focus on the task at hand! Not fighting each other!"

The two boys glared at each other, but then huffed and looked away from each other.

"Good, now we're going to train for the possible encounter with Zabuza and his ally."Kakashi said. His three students and Naruto's friend listening.

"Aren't you guys over thinking this?"Tazuna asked the jounin, worried about the situation.

"No, we're shinobi, we have to prepare things before it is too late. That's the shinobi rule,"Kakashi stated, getting nods from Naruto and Asahina which shocked the jounin, because Naruto hasn't really showed him any respect. He quickly got over his shock and continued."Besides whether it be Zabuza dead or alive. There's no assurance that he won't just hire an even stronger shinobi."

"B-But what can we do?"Sakura asked, frightened by the possibility of seeing Zabuza again."I mean we're just genin! You couldn't beat him last time!"

Her shout got her glares from Kakashi and Naruto. Kakashi because she doubted the power of her sensei which insult to him. Naruto because she forgot that he fought Zabuza and could easily take him.

"That's what the training is for Sakura."Kakashi said politely even though he wanted to say something mean to her for the insult to him.

"Training? But we only know Tree walking and that's it. How is that going to help against Zabuza!?"Sakura shouted **."Trying to get us killed you bastard!"** Inner Sakura shouted.

"Sakura, who saved me after Zabuza nearly killed me?"Kakashi asked.

Everyone looked at Naruto. He technically was the one who saved them all from Zabuza.

"Yes, well... you all are improving rapidly,"Kakashi added, trying to make this seem better. He looked over at Naruto and thought _."He is so different than he was as a kid. I don't even know anything about him and he doesn't want to know me."_ Kakashi thought sadly knowing he messed up.

The silver haired jounin hoped the kid didn't remember him shoving his Chidori through his stomach when he was little. He was really wondering what happened that day, because all he remembered was hitting him with the Chidori then feeling a _very_ angry presence nearby then feeling a lot of pain after.

Naruto's two teammates looked at him, wondering who was teaching him or how he got this strong.

" _How did the baka change so much in so little time?"_ Sakura thought _."He's nothing like he was when he first came to the academy."_ She missed the old Naruto, but really just missed him to bully and impress her Sasuke-kun.

" _How is the dobe so much more power? There must be someone who is training him."_ Sasuke thought then looked at Asahina. _"She must be the one that trained him or know the person that made the dobe so strong."_ He was going to demand that she train him. If that doesn't work then he was going to have the council threaten her to train him. He had the right as a Uchiha after all.

"The training you'll get won't help you beat Zabuza, but it will help against his ally."Kakashi continued unaware of his two students thoughts.

"Kakashi-sensei shouldn't we be training now since Zabuza could attack at any time?"Sakura asked.

"Zabuza was injured by Naruto. On top of his injuries, he was put in a death-like state, so we won't have to worry about him for a while."Kakashi said."So we won't have anything to worry about while training."

"Hatake with their current level, I don't think they'll even beat the ally."Naruto said getting a glare from his teammates."Plus your training method sucks!"

"Ma Naruto I trained you guys well."Kakashi said trying to defend himself.

"You only taught us team exercises and Tree walking. The ladder, you weren't even planning on teaching us early."The blond said.

"Teamwork is important."Kakashi defended.

"I admit teamwork is important, but this 'team' has absolutely no teamwork whatsoever."Naruto continued.

Kakashi conceded at that knowing the blond was right. He tried doing teamwork exercises with them, but it wasn't getting through to them. Sasuke wanted to do things solo and believed he was the strongest. Sakura wouldn't put much work in and focused on listening to anything Sasuke said. Naruto...well he didn't really help much with this situation either. He didn't want to work with them and always ignored them. Well Sasuke gets his attention through mocking him which Naruto promptly beats the crap out of him.

"The training will be Water Walking and getting to know your elemental affinity."Kakashi said with a tired sigh.

"Water Walking? You mean we'll walk on water? How can we do that?"Sakura asked.

"You apply chakra to your feet and try walking on water. It is harder than it sounds."Kakashi said."You'll all be doing that exercise tomorrow."He got nods from Sasuke and Sakura.

"Why do you guys even bother?"A young voice asked.

Everyone turned to the voice to see a depressed looking little kid six or eight years old. He had blue overalls on over yellow shirt and a fishing hat on his head.

"Oh, Inari! Where have you been?"Tazuna asked in greetings, holding out his hands as the kid ran over to give him a hug.

"Welcome back grandpa!"Inari said then went back to glaring at the leaf ninja and Asahina.

"Inari, say hello to these nice people,"Tsunami said as she came into the room."They're ninja that protected your grandpa on the way back here."

"But, mom they are going to die!"Everyone looked either surprised and/or angry by the child's statement. His mother and grandpa sighed at this."There's no way they can win against Gatou!"

"Wow, this kid is more emo than you duck ass. Maybe he's your long lost cousin."Naruto commented, looking at Sasuke with a grin. He received angry grunt from said duck haired Uchiha and Kakashi tried his best not to laugh. Asahina smiled, she would have laughed, but she couldn't.

"If you don't want to die then leave now!"Inari said.

The depressed boy turned around and made his way to the door."Where are you going Inari?"His mother asked.

Inari stopped to answer his mother."To my room to look at the ocean."He then left the room.

"I'm sorry about that."Tazuna said in a depressed tone to the leaf ninja.

Naruto shrugged."Whatever, I could care less for a kid that broods as much as duck ass over here."Sasuke scowled at him."The kid must have serious issues if he broods as much as the neighboring duck ass Uchiha."

"Stop insulting Sasuke-kun, Naruto-baka!"Sakura yelled as she attempted to hit the blond.

She rushed at him at a sloppy speed. Naruto caught the punch without even looking at her. He started putting pressure on her hand causing her whimper in pain and cry a bit. He then tossed her into a wall leaving a big crack in the wall.

"Sorry about the wall miss Tsunami."Naruto apologized to the woman.

"Umm apology accepted."She said.

"Now Banshee, listen here! If you want to live to see your old years then don't provoke me and you might live..."He leaned close to her ear."..But if you do keep coming at me...I will rip you apart piece by piece then eat you."He pulled back to look her in the eye.

"You look like a good snack, so don't tempt me."Naruto said. Sakura gasped as a waved of fear hit her seeing the blond's eyes. They were no longer blue, but were crimson red and slitted.

"Do you understand now?"Naruto asked her getting a fearful nod. The blonde smiled."Good."He picked her out of the wall only to slam her hard into the floor.

"I'm out of here. Peace out."Naruto said as he left the room, Leafia following, but stopped to heal the currently badly hurt Sakura."Don't heal her, she needs to know pain."He yelled back to the pokemon. Leafia hesitantly nodded then followed her master/friend.

"I apologize for Naruto's actions miss Tsunami."Kakashi said, apologizing for his student's actions in damaging the woman's home. He also didn't like how Naruto was fine with hurting his team mate so badly then refusing to heal her right after.

Tsunami just nodded. Asahina walked over to her and said."I can feel your fear. You're afraid of Naruto, but don't worry. As long as you don't act like those three,"She pointed to Kakashi, the brooding Sasuke, and unconscious Sakura."You have nothing to worry about."She received a slow fearful nod. The experiment sighed then left the room to find her partner.

 **Time Skip: The next day**

The next day, Team Seven and Asahina were out in a clearing to begin their training. Kakashi stopped in front of a lake then turned to his three genin.

"Alright today we'll be learning Water Walking and your elemental affinity. Which would you like to do first?"He asked his students.

"Elemental affinity!"Both Sasuke and Sakura said. Naruto shrugged, not really caring because he already had good control over his elemental affinity.

"Alright then element affinity it is,"The silver haired jounin took out four pieces of paper. He went over to each of his students and Asahina, she wasn't his student, but he was curious about her affinity."These pieces of paper will tell you your affinities. Channel chakra into them like so."

Kakashi channeled his chakra into his piece of paper. The paper wrinkled. Two of his students looked intrigued by this while one looked uninterested.

"As you can see, my affinities are fire and lightning. Let's start with you, Sakura."He said looking at the girl.

She nodded and channeled chakra into her paper. The paper turned to dirt and crumbled into bits of dirt.

"What's this mean sensei?"Sakura asked as she shook the dirt off her hand.

"It means your element is earth. Your turn Sasuke."Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded and did the same to his paper. His paper ignited into flames causing Sasuke immediately let got of the paper, not wanting this hand to end up like his other.

"Well Sasuke, looks like your element affinity is fire."Kakashi said. He expected this since most Uchiha would have fire for their affinity.

Everyone turned their attention to everyone's favorite blond. Naruto looked at that lazily then turned his attention to his partner.

" _Asahina what do you think. Should I humour them and show my affinity?"_ He asked her.

" _You can, but you know Kakashi's going to report this to Hokage right?"_ She said getting a chuckle from the blond.

" _Like I care about that old bastard."_ Naruto thought then turned his attention to his 'team'. He pumped his chakra into the paper.

Part of the paper cut off, a part ignited into black flames, another part turned black and crumbled into bits of dirt, a part wrinkled, and finally a part damped.

Sakura's look was confusion because she didn't really know about affinities, but she did think that the blond had earth like her. Sasuke's look was of jealousy and envy cause he could tell the blond had more affinities than himself. Kakashi's look was of shock because he never expected the blond to have ALL the element affinities. He knew it wasn't impossible, it was just rare that you see that someone have an affinity for all elements.

Naruto enjoyed their expressions. He tossed the messed up paper away and started to walking away, his partner following him.

Kakashi was the first to get over his shock and called over to the blond.

"Naruto! What is your element?"He asked. He had a guess based on what he saw, but he didn't know why they all looked black.

Naruto stopped glanced back at the silver haired jounin."My element is obvious Hatake. It's all the elements."Sasuke looked even more envious and jealous after hearing that."The reason for why they all looked like they did is because of my bloodline."

"Bloodline! You have bloodline?"Kakashi asked. He knew only one of the blond's parents had a bloodline and that was Kushina.

"Yes! It comes from his father, who is the leader of his clan. The bloodline Yami no Ryu. It gives it's user enhanced versions of the element affinities. Members of the clan only get one or two amplified element affinities while only a select few have access to all elements."He explained as he got shocked and jealous looks from his 'team'.

"There are other abilities of my bloodline, but I'll leave at that for now."He said.

"Now before I leave because I need no training from a perverted one eyed cyclops."Kakashi looked annoyed. He didn't have to word him like that."I'm sure you all are wondering about my friend here no?"They all nodded because they knew virtually nothing about the girl.

"Well first I'll tell you all one thing. She's not a human, she's a experiment."He said, seeing their confused looks he continued."A experiment is something genetically engineered and is created by a scientist. They all are different from each other because of their abilities."

"Asahina is here special because she was created from my father's genetic. How the guy got his dna is unknown."

"Now any questions before I leave?"He asked.

"Can we see what she looks like? We haven't seen her face because she keeps the hood so low."Sakura asked curious.

"Well normally she doesn't want people seeing her face while she's like this, but I'll reveal it just this once."Naruto said.

He reached for the experiment's hood, but was immediately grabbed by Asahina who growled.

"Come on Asahina just this once? Please."Naruto said.

She continued to growl for a moment, but then stopped and let go of his hand. The blond continued and grabbed her hood then pulled it off. His team looked shocked to find that blond was right about her not being human.

Asahina's face was covered with black fur. She had red eyes with white pupils and big fox ears. Her eyes looked emotionless which unnerved them. (A/N: She's a experiment like the ones from the Lilo and Stitch series. If you all guesses this from earlier then good job people!)

" _So this is what one of these experiments look like. It looks like a breed of fox, but not one I've seen."_ Kakashi thought.

" _What a relief. I thought this girl was a human and was gonna steal Sasuke-kun away, but seeing what she looks like. I know she can't steal him away because Sasuke-kun isn't into weird creatures like her."_ Sakura thought with inner Sakura agreeing.

" _Hn this is what one of these creatures look like. I hope she's strong, so I could possibly use her to get stronger so I can kill him."_ Sasuke thought.

"Now then I'm leaving now. I hope you two have bad luck in your training duck ass and banshee."He said as he turned to leave, but was stopped once again by Kakashi.

"Naruto one more thing before you go."He said.

"What is it now Hatake."The blond said.

"I want you heal Sasuke's hand. The one that you burned with that fox."Kakashi said.

Naruto looked curious."How do you know that it was my pokemon that did it Hatake?"

"He told me this morning and wants you to heal it."He replied.

"Hmm give me one good reason why I should even consider healing his hand?"

"Because we need to be at full strength fighting Zabuza and his help."Kakashi said hoping that the blond would agree. He needed Sasuke to have both hands so he could teach him jutus during their time here.

Naruto looked to be in thought. He could heal the duck ass and fight Haku without being hindered. Or he could say go fuck yourself and leave the Uchiha with a handicap against the ice user. Either opinion doesn't affect him really because he could defeat Zabuza with both hands tied behind his back. He however chose the first opinion because he just really wanted to hurt the Uchiha's ego when he tells him he loses to a girl.

"Alright Hatake, Leaf will heal him."He released the pokemon from her pokeball and told her what to do. The Leafeon looked hesitant, but did as told.

"There, duck ass is all healed."Naruto said as Sasuke clenched and unclenched his hand without feeling the lingering pain."Duck ass how about you come over and tell Leaf thank you for healing me like a good boy."He said in a mocking voice at the end.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a neutral look then turned his attention to the fidgeting Leafeon. He walked over to her and Leaf stuttered some words.

"Leaf, Leafeon."She said not needing a thank you for healing someone. She just likes healing others when their hurt.

 **POW!**

Leaf was sent flying a five feet away by a left hook from the Uchiha. Naruto and Ashaina looked shocked by what the boy did. Sakura looked a little shocked as well that her Sasuke-kun punched something so cute, but quickly forgot about thinking her Sasuke-kun would never do such a thing. Kakashi's eye widened at the fact his student punched something that never offended and looked like she wouldn't even dare try.

Naruto got over his shock and went over to the crying fox. He petted her times and said some soothing words. It calmed her down somewhat. The blond turned his attention to the smirking Uchiha.

"Uchiha! What the hell was that for?"Naruto asked him.

"It was for all the insulting you kept giving and the stupid nickname. Also because she seemed so pathetic. I hate things that are pathetic and weak."He answered getting a death glare from the blond.

"You...bastard!"Naruto yelled as his hair changed to black and he began to release his dark energy. It started to cover the area around everyone. Unnerving his teammates and sensei, making them feel uneasy."I'll kill you here!"He grabbed the hilt of his blade, but a hand stopped him from unsheathing his blade."Asahina let go! The bastard must die!"

Asahina shook her head."No, not here in this point of time."She said getting a growl."Besides if you attempt to kill the Uchiha here. The village can have you executed for killing a fellow shinobi and clan heir regardless if you know their secrets."She whispered to him as he still growled.

She sighed and tried something else."Naruto do you really want to kill him at this point in time. He's so weak and won't give you a challenge right now."Hearing that made Naruto calm down. He pulled back in his dark energy making his 'team' feel better.

"Hmph fine. You live for another day Uchiha, but remember this you are nothing to me. When you've trained for a while and think you have what it takes. Come fight me and you shall know that there is only despair that awaits you."He told him.

Naruto returned Leaf to her pokeball, promising to say sorry later for what happened. He and his partner then left not wanting to stay with such people any longer.

 **Later**

Sakura heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. When she opened the door, she had a deadpan look.

"You're our reinforcements Ino-pig!"She shouted to Team Eight.

"That's right forehead. Glad to see you too!"Ino said smiling.

"I'm not happy to see you! You're just here to steal Sasuke-kun from me! He's mine you hear!"The pink banshee said.

"Yeah right forehead!"Ino said not believing her."Where is he? I'm sure he misses me and tired of seeing your big forehead!"

"Stay away from him Ino-pig."Sakura barked as the two began to argue around the duck haired Uchiha.

"Troublesome women."Shikamaru muttered.

"Asuma good to see you!"Kakashi said walking into the room along with Sasuke."Your our reinforcements huh."

"Good to see you Kakashi and yes we are the reinforcements."Asuma replied."What's the current situation?"

"The situation is Zabuza and his unknown help. We possibly know that it is the fake Hunter nin and he could possibly get more help."Kakashi explained as Asuma listened.

The two teams talked with each other for a bit until the door opened and Naruto and Asahina walked followed by a lot of colorful creatures.

"Yo, oh hey reinforcements arrived! Hey Shikamaru, Choji. What's up?"Naruto said to the two he was cool with. He turned to Asuma and Ino with a glare."Hello Sarutobi, Gossip girl."He said to them. He didn't like gossip and Asuma was just like his father in his eyes, but not as strong.

"Naruto, where have been?"Kakashi asked. The blond didn't tell him where he went."And what's with all the...pokemon?"He asked not knowing.

"Well me, Ashaina and my pokemon decided to help the people and orphan of this town by giving them food and other stuff instead of brooding in this house thinking I'm going through the most suffering in the world!"He yelled the last part that was meant for the brooding brat upstairs.

"Okay, could you tell us what pokemon are those?"He asked gesturing to the pokemon around.

"Oh, well this first is Ryu, a lucario."Naruto said pointing to the jackal. Ryu growled at Kakashi."This is Zoe, a Zoua."He pointed to the small black and red fox, who did the same thing as Ryu at the white haired jouin.

"And this is. Oh, you guys are going to love this one, Kuro Itachi, a Buizel."He said pointing a black and white weasel that had two tails. He got shocked looks from the jouins at the fact the blond said something he shouldn't have.

"ITACHI!"Sasuke yelled in anger and rushed at the Buizel.

Kuro just gave him a blank look and stepped to the side, sticking her hind paw out causing the Uchiha to trip. Before he hit the floor, she kicked him in the stomach sending him into wall making a big crack. Kuro giggled as he groaned in pain. Kuro Itachi received shocked looks from everyone except Naruto and Asahina at what she did. Sakura and Ino went over to treat the injured Uchiha.

"Naruto do you have any pokemon or whatever that don't have super strength?"Kakashi asked carefully. He didn't want anger one that looks harmless, but is secretly very strong.

Naruto put a hand to his chin."Hmm no, I think all of pokemon are capable of taking on a jouin, so you two better watch out."He sang song.

Kakashi and Asuma just nodded, trusting the blond's advice.

Later, everyone was sitting at the dinner table eating the dinner that Tsunami cooked for everyone. Kakashi and Asuma were talking about the training for their teams on this mission. Sakura and Ino were pestering Sasuke for a date much to his annoyance. Shikamaru and Choji were talking about random things. Naruto was trying to wrestle some candy from Kuro Itachi, how she got said candy he didn't know. Asahina watched them with a sweatdrop.

Everything was going fine until someone slammed their hands down on the table getting everyone's attention. The person turned out to be Inari. He opened his mouth to yell something at Naruto, but no words came out. Everyone looked at the boy with confusion. Inari pointed to his mouth and gestured something was wrong. Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"Naruto what did you do?"Kakashi demanded.

"Me? Why do you think it's me?"He asked innocently.

"Because this seems like something you would do."The white haired jouin explained.

"Well sorry to break this to you, but I can't mute people unless I slap them with a silence seal and I never slapped one brat."Naruto explaining himself.

" _But there is someone here who can mute someone."_ Naruto thought looking back at Kuro, who was munching on the candy she won back from him. She noticed him looking at her and blinked."Kuro, did you use you know what on the brat?"He asked her.

Kuro swallowed the candy and shook her head slowly while having a smile that said"No I didn't, but did do it"kind of smile.

"Alright Kuro hand the device over."He said to which she shook her head no. He sighed and quickly grabbed her by her foot.

He shook her comically causing items to fall out of her. Ninja tools, a orange book, a picture of Sasuke, a weird smelling pole, a pack of cigarettes, a bag of chips, a another book, sake, two wallets. A black and purple one that had a dragon on it. While the other one had a badass Naruto on it. And finally a black tv remote.

"My special edition of Icha Icha!"Kakashi said taking the orange book.

"The picture of Sasuke-kun I took when I was stalking him-I mean following him one day."Sakura said taking the picture.

"My cigarettes! I thought I lost these."Asuma said.

"My chips! I lost them earlier and couldn't find them."Choji said taking the bag then happily munches on the chips.

"My cloud watching book. I thought I lost this one."Shikamaru said.

"My sake!"Tanuza said.

"My wallet and Asahina's wallet!"Naruto grabs his wallet while Asahina grabs her."I thought I lost this cool looking thing!"He opens it to see credit cards."Credit cards? Aw damn it! I already cancelled these!"

"The pole I stick up my ass when I'm alone!"Sasuke said grabbing the pole. He then notices the looks from everyone."Ah I mean the pole I use to hit people that annoy me!"

"Why does it smell weird?"Naruto asked as he and Asahina sniffed the hole getting a weird smell, but knowing smell from it.

"That's none of your business dobe!"

"Yeah good, because I don't want to be near the pole you stick up your ass."Naruto said as the gay Uchiha growled.

Naruto grabbed the black tv remote and pointed it at Inari. He pressed the mute button causing the mute symbol above his head to disappear.

"There. Now what were you about to say Inari?"Naruto asked, but already knew.

"Why are you all still here? Don't you get! Gato's too strong! He'll kill-"Inari was cut off by the mute symbol appearing once again.

"Naruto!"Everyone, but Asahina and Kuro, shouted at the blond.

"What? I didn't want to hear his stupid you don't know suffering speech."Naruto said then stretched."Well I'm done with my food. I'm gonna go work it off in the forest. You two going, Asahina, Kuro Itachi?"He asked as walked out the door. Sasuke growled at hearing the name of his brother.

Both nodded and followed him out the door.

In a clearing somewhere in the forest, Naruto was laying down on the ground next to his Buizel and Asahina(In human form).

They sat in silence for while, the only sound being the sound of the blowing winds.

"Asahina,"The blond said sudden getting the girl's attention."I've been thinking. Do you think I'm good enough?"

"Good enough for what Naruto?"She asked.

"Good enough at protecting you all. I let Leaf get mocked by her teammate when their supposed to be friends. I failed to protect us when we encountered Broly nearly getting us killed. I failed to protect us when we met Dad's archenemy. Some others, I rather not name. But the one, I regret most of all was the day I failed to protect you."He said in a sad tone, a few tears falling down. Kuro nuzzled him trying to cheer him up, but it did nothing.

"I couldn't. I couldn't save you from him. If I did then you wouldn't have your emotions broken like they are now. If only I was stronger! I could have-"Naruto started to say, but was cut off by Asahina.

"Naruto just stop. You couldn't have known that he would appear that day and control me. You did your best against him and a mind controlled me. I'm alive and lading next to you."She said.

"My emotions maybe broken, but their coming back slowly. So thank you Naruto-kun."Asahina said giving him a small smile.

" _Asahina,"_ Naruto thought moving closer to her.

"Is he?"Kuro thought as she watched her friend/master move his face closer to Asahina's.

Just as Naruto's lips were just a few itches from Asahina's. Their battle instincts kicked in and two quickly rolled away from each other, narrowly dodging ice senbon that hit the spot they were previously.

"ALRIGHT! Who's the asshole that dares ruin this moment between me and Asahina!"Naruto yelled in anger as he stood up.

"Up here."A voice called.

Naruto, Asahina, and Kuro Itachi looked into the air to see a chaos powered Haku. Their eyes widened at seeing this form.

"Haku,"Naruto growled.

"Son of Yami, clone of Yami, and dark annoyance. My master wishes for your deaths."Haku said emotionless.

"Which chaos user is controlling you! Tell me it's Seth because I have a score to settle with that bastard!"The son of Yami asked.

"I cannot give that information. All he wants is your deaths."C. Haku answered.

"Well then. Tell your master I'll be coming for him after I send back his puppet in PIECES!"Naruto yelled.

 **And**

 **Stop!**

 **Pokemon406: Phew finally got this chapter done. It took forever to finish.**

 **Hikari: Yeah it, but look at the bright side. My son kicked some Zabuza ass with Naruto!**

 **Pokemon406: I'm sure you all have questions like who is that Chaos user? What is chaos energy? What's with Asahina's emotions? Why does Naruto feel so sad about his failure? Will Inari get his mouth unmuted? Will Haku live in the next chapter? Will Gato get his midget ass cut in half?**

 **Pokemon406: First about Chaos energy, it's not the same chaos energy that the characters in Sonic the Hedgehog use. It's entirely different, it's grants its user great power, but at the cost of destroying everything in sight. If you're very intelligent or have a strong will then you can negate this effect. There are other things, but you all will have to ask me through the reviews or PM to find out more information.**

 **Hikari: Reviewing and PM him is kind of useless because he's still figuring stuff out for this chaos energy thing.**

 **Pokemon406: Hikari don't tell them that!**

 **Hikari: It's the truth.**

 **Pokemon406 signs: The chaos user. I'm keeping his identity a secret for now.**

 **Pokemon406: Asahina's emotions and Naruto's fail is the same thing. These questions will be answered in Naruto's Past. I will say it was something that Naruto deeply regrets even now.**

 **Pokemon406: Inari will probably get his voice back next chapter...depending on my mood. Haku probably. Oh who am I kidding! Haku is gonna most likely die by Naruto's hand or sword next chapter. Gato most definitely gonna die next chapter.**

 **Pokemon406: There all questions answered.**

 **Corey: What about the fact Naruto and Asahina almost kissed? Are they together?**

 **Pokemon406: Hmm I won't answer that. If they are, I won't be doing romantic stuff in my story. I'm not a romantic type. I'm a guy of action! Unlike some stories that I won't name.**

 **Pokemon406: Now next chapter will be the last of the wave arc. Coming up next will be either the chunin exams or Asahina's mission in the Kiri civil war.**

 **Pokemon406: But unfortunately they won't be coming soon because I'm gonna be putting this story on hold for a while, and focus on my other stories like Naruto the one in between and that other Naruto story.**

 **Pokemon406: Pokemon406 signing out and Merry christmas!"Walks away to go open his christmas presents."**

 **Hikari: Hikari signing out"Does victory sign at camera then goes to open his presents."**

 **Corey: Merry christmas everyone and have a new year!"Sticks tongue out at the camera then goes to open his presents as well."**


End file.
